No puedo vivir sin ti
by Propel
Summary: Una chica de una nueva raza se une a la compañía. Frodo se enamora de ella a tal grado que es solo por ella por lo que vive. Pero ella siente lo mismo por él...o no? RR Capitulo 17 Al fin el epílogo....
1. La primera jornada y los HeHe

Ok, esta es la historia que se llamaba " De cómo se destruyó en verdad el anillo" pero le cambié el título y el summary. Comienza lento pero es una buena historia. Y por favor dejen REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ningún personaje o lugar de este fic me pertenece.  
  
**Capítulo 1.- La primera Jornada y los HeHe   
**   
Frodo Bolsón, un joven hobbit de mirada melancólica y sonrisa amable se encontraba descansando en Rivendel después de vencer a la muerte. Había sido herido por una espada, pero cuánto hubiera dado por que fuera cualquier espada, fue la espada maligna de un jinete negro servidor de Sauron quién lo había hecho; la herida casi llega a su corazón y de no ser por esa elfa que salió de la nada y lo salvó, él ya estaría en otro mundo. Pero no era así, él estaba tranquilamente dormido en un hermoso cuarto, en sus sueños intentaba recordar que había sucedido en la cima de los vientos después que lo hirieron, imágenes borrosas llegaban a su mente, eran escalofriantes: veía a todos los jinetes llamándolo a su mundo y a él aceptando irse sin poner resistencia, estaba perdido, pero una luz salida de la nada lo salvó, en su estado alcanzó a escuchar unas palabras que no llegó a comprender provenientes de una voz femenina que se perdió cuando una masculina empezó a hablar, no recordaba nada más. ¿Había sido un sueño?, ¿Acaso su salida de la Comarca no había sido más que una ilusión y en cualquier momento despertaría en su querido Bolsón Cerrado?, imágenes de tiempos felices le llegaron a la mente, pero no duraron mucho, nuevas imágenes de personas y lugares desconocidos para él llegaron: veía nueve personas, Sam, Gandalf, Merry, Aragorn, Pippin y él mismo, fueron las únicas que reconoció, pero habían más personas: un enano de cabellos pelirrojos, un elfo de gran belleza y cabellos dorados y otro hombre, como Aragorn, que llevaba un cuerno de mármol, todos ellos caminaban y se dirigieron a una ciudad desconocida  
La cuidad era muy linda y se veía tan pacífica, entraban y se dirigían a una modesta casita y se detuvieron frente la puerta, ésta se iba a abrir pero entonces lo que abrió la puerta dejó a Frodo congelado de miedo, las imágenes fueron más rápidas y ya no estaban en ese lugar, vio a las mismas nueve personas y a una chica, algo lo tomaba del pie, una pelea, orcos por todas partes, cruzaban un puente, Gandalf se quedaba ahí, combatía a una criatura maligna, luego el puente se rompía y Gandalf caía....  
  
-¡Nooooooo, Gandalf!- gritó Frodo despertándose bañado en sudor frío  
  
-¿Sucede algo?- dijo una voz tranquila  
  
-¡Gandalf!  
  
-Sabía que este hobbit era más que carne y huesos - dijo sonriendo Gandalf, luego su sonrisa se borró- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué gritaste?  
  
-Tuve una pesadilla- dijo Frodo intentando recordar lo que había visto, pero no pudo. Gandalf comenzó a contarle sobre como lo habían rescatado y como había llegado hasta ahí, que Elrond lo había curado y que tarde que temprano iría al concilio que habían preparado.  
  
Frodo no quiso esperar más así que en cuanto se fue Gandalf empezó a vestirse para salir a conocer el lugar y buscar a sus amigos, después de haberlos visto y platicado con Bilbo sobre sus aventuras fue llamado al concilio.  
  
Hablaron sobre muchas cosas: desde que el anillo fue cortado por Isildur de la mano de Sauron, como Isildur lo había perdido, como llegó a Gollum y como Bilbo lo encontró hasta que llegaron con Frodo. Se decidió que alguien lo llevaría al Monte del Destino, pero eso ocasionó una pelea entre todos los participantes, Frodo teniendo una pelea interior observó el conflicto y llegó a una determinación  
  
-Yo llevaré el anillo- dijo y todos lo miraron- Aunque...no conozco el camino- Todos y cada uno de los participantes lo miraron, Frodo no supo que hacer, se imaginó a sí mismo caminando hacia el Monte del Destino cuando Aragorn dijo  
  
-Cuenta con mi espada- y lo tomó por los hombros, un elfo se levantó y le dijo  
  
-Y cuentas con mi arco- y un enano dijo  
  
-Y con mi hacha- y se paro junto al elfo llamado Legolas y Aragorn, un último hombre se puso de pie  
  
-Es un viaje peligroso muchacho- y se paró junto a Gimli el enano, de repente Sam salió de la nada  
  
-El Señor Frodo no irá a ningún lado sin mí- Elrond lo miró  
  
-Así que...espiaste un concilio al que no fuiste invitado y ahora te apuntas a un peligroso viaje....-y lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos- y sólo lo haces por lealtad a tu amo- y sonrió- puedes ir  
  
-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?- dijeron Merry y Pippin saliendo detrás de unos arbustos, Gandalf sonriente se paró junto a las ocho personas reunidas  
  
-Nueve personas, serán la compañía del anillo- dijo sonriente, de repente Frodo recordó su sueño, nueve personas y eran exactamente las mismas que estaba paradas junto a él...¿acaso era una visión del futuro?, entonces recordó a la chica y a la cuidad extraña, ¿qué significaba todo esto?, pero al ver que nadie más decía algo partió a ver a Bilbo, pero nadie notó que Gandalf y Elrond se marcharon platicando en muy baja voz  
  
-¿Crees que se necesario Elrond?  
  
-No lo sé Gandalf, puede ser una ayuda  
  
-Pero eso nos desviaría por completo del camino y nos tomaría más tiempo cumplir la misión  
  
-Eso o fracasar totalmente  
  
-Elrond esto no me parece  
  
-¿Y que te parece Gandalf?, es nuestra única salvación, sabe más sobre el anillo que nadie  
  
-¿Cómo dices?  
  
-Sabes que uno de sus antepasados estuvo presente cuando Sauron forjó el anillo único  
  
-¿De qué hablas?  
  
-Él espiaba a Sauron mientras forjaba el anillo, él vio como lo utilizó y él es la única persona aparte de Sauron que conoce todo sobre el anillo  
  
-Pero él ya debe estar muerto, a menos que sea un elfo  
  
-No, no es un elfo, es una raza extraña, parecen hombres tienen su fuerza y su mortalidad, los más altos tiene la estatura de un enano y las mujeres la belleza de un elfo  
  
-¿Cómo puede ser eso?  
  
-Cuenta la leyenda que todo empezó con la unión de un elfo y una mujer, una de sus hijas se enamoró de un enano y su hermano de una hobbit y entonces...empezó esa raza  
  
-Un extraño origen...increíble a cierto grado, ¿seguro que es verdad?  
  
-Es tan verdadero Gandalf, como tú y yo  
  
-¿Y dónde queda esa cuidad?  
  
-No te me adelantes amigo, si decides ir hacia allá debes saber lo que te espera: es una extraña cuidad, no están acostumbrados a gente como nosotros, pocos creen en la magia y con tu estatura te mirarán extrañados, tienen costumbres diferentes. Antes de continuar debes decirme si irás  
  
-Iré, aunque no estoy del todo convencido  
  
-No importa, debes llegar a la cuidad por el camino hacia las montañas nubladas, pero debes desviarte un poco hacia el este cuando estés a cinco kilómetros de las montañas, encontrarás un muro de roca con runas élficas talladas, verás un hacha y un brazo de hombre tallados arriba de un manjar de comidas  
  
-Y deduzco que las runas se refieren a los elfos, el hacha a los enanos, el brazo a un hombre y el manjar....a los hobbits  
  
-Excelente deducción Gandalf  
  
-¿Y luego que pasará?  
  
-Luego tendrás que decir la palabra secreta: HehE  
  
-¿HehE?  
  
-Hombres, enanos, hobbits y Elfos, es el nombre de la raza  
  
-No había escuchado de ellos  
  
-Son pocos los que lo han hecho, regresando al punto, una vez que la puerta se abra, verás a los guardias, les darás este documento donde yo aclaro quienes son ustedes y sus motivos en la ciudad  
  
-¿Y pasaremos libremente?  
  


-Pasarán, a regañadientes, más pasaran. Hace tiempo yo fui el último ser exterior en entrar y les hice muchos favores...es tiempo de que me los paguen  
  
-¿Y cómo encontraremos a ese preciado descendiente?  
  
-Esto es un talismán, ¿vez esta flecha? A donde apunte será el lugar donde a quien buscamos se encuentra, una vez que entres a ese lugar encontrarlo no será problema, él se acercará a ustedes  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Una antigua canción decía: "Y un día el anillo conseguirá un nuevo e inesperado portador y ese día Sauron despertará llamado por su preciado tesoro en manos ajenas, será cuando el destino cumpla su deber y el portador del anillo encuentre a el descendiente cuyos ancestros han mantenido el secreto del anillo en su familia, será en la hora en la que el portador se encuentre en el mismo sitio que el descendiente que éste se acercara a el portador y le dirá algo en una lengua que nadie puede entender más que el portador y el escogido y entonces cuando el portador le cuente sus propósitos el descendiente decidirá si le contará sus secretos"  
  
-No recuerdo tal canción  
  
-Son pocos quienes la recuerdan, existió mucho antes que yo, fueron las últimas palabras de aquel ancestro que espió a Sauron, vivió lo suficiente para contárselo a su hijo y escribirlo en un pergamino que ha pasado por generaciones y le hizo prometer que haría una cuidad desconocida para todos, donde llevaría a su extraña raza a vivir, esos fueron sus deseos, pues él sabía que Sauron lo descubriría y lo asesinaría y después a sus descendientes  
  
-¿Eso es todo?  
  
-Básicamente  
  
-No me convence Elrond  
  
-Pues entonces no lo hagas y esta misión fracasará y será nuestro fin, nosotros los elfos tendremos que cruzar el mar y entonces ¿a quienes le pedirás ayuda Gandalf?, ¿a los enanos?, a ellos no le interesan tus problemas, ellos sólo cavan y cavan. ¿A los hombres?, gracias a Isildur hemos comprobado que son débiles, ¿A los hobbits?, temo que estos cuatro son únicos en su especie, ambos sabemos que son los únicos que accederían, y entonces ¿qué harás?, lo sabes ¿verdad?, le pedirás ayuda a ese pueblo que no te convence, pero será muy tarde Gandalf, muy tarde. Así que tú decides  
  
-Lo haré  
  
-Sabía que el viejo Gandalf entendería  
  
Y fue entonces que la compañía partió hacia su destino. Durante el viaje todos se empezaron a conocer y a tomar confianza, pero una noche Gandalf los reunió a todos  
  
-De este lugar faltan cinco kilómetros para las montañas nubladas-  
  
-Y ese es nuestro camino ¿qué esperamos?- dijo Boromir  
  
-Tal vez si me dejaras terminar lo sabrías- dijo molesto Gandalf  
  
-Como quieras- murmuró Boromir  
  
-La compañía no esta completa- dijo Gandalf, todos lo miraron con admiración- Nos hace falta un integrante  
  
-¿Cómo?- dijo Legolas y Gandalf les explicó lo que Elrond le dijo a él, todos empezaron a sacar conclusiones apresuradas  
  
-¡Patrañas!- gritó Boromir  
  
-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- dijo Legolas  
  
-Es en realidad muy extraño- agregó Gimli y todos se pusieron a discutir  
  
-Si no partimos ahora, nunca sabremos esos secretos y no llegaremos antes de la media noche- dijo enfadado Gandalf y la compañía lo siguió por el camino indicado hasta llegar al muro de piedra con los grabados; todos, incluso Gandalf, se maravillaron de que esa historia fuera verdadera y entonces tomando una autodeterminación Gandalf se paró frente al muro y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:  
  
-¡HehE!- pero nada sucedió.  
  
Todos soltaron un suspiro y agacharon sus cabezas murmurando, ya empezaban a marcharse cuando escucharon un crujir de piedras y miraron sobre sus hombros lentamente, y escucharon una voz proveniente de adentro  
  
-¡¿Quién osa llamar a las puertas de nuestra comunidad pacífica?!- y un hombre de la estatura de Gimli, con rasgos de hombre en su cara y pies de hobbit apareció, todos lo miraron asombrados  
  
-Parece que éste no tiene nada de elfo- murmuró Pippin a Merry, quién asintió con la cabeza  
  
-¡He dicho que ¿quién osa molestarnos?!  
  
-Somos un grupo de viajeros a cargo de una misión- dijo Gandalf  
  
-¿Cómo han averiguado la contraseña?  
  
-Un viejo elfo al que le deben un favor nos la ha dicho, es hora de que paguen- dijo Gandalf, el hombrecillo los miró y les pidió que lo esperaran y regresó con otro que se veía más viejo que él y que apenas era más alto que Frodo, sólo que no tenía pies hobbits. Le dijo a Gandalf algo en élfico que sólo Legolas y Aragorn comprendieron, Gandalf le entregó el documento y entraron bajo advertencia. Sin embargo fueron llevados ante el rey, durante el camino vieron parte de la ciudad. La ciudad era realmente maravillosa, y tal y como Elrond había dicho  todos los miraban en desconfianza, hasta que llegaron a un enorme palacio. Después de recorrer grandes habitaciones llenas de cuadros, y esculturas llegaron a una habitación de lo más elegante, y fueron puestos frente al rey, le explicaron  que Elrond los había mandado para cobrar el favor que él les había hecho hacía tiempo, que sus intenciones era buscar a un descendiente y que al encontrarlo y hablar con él se marcharían.  
De mala gana el rey los dejó ir y salieron extrañados del palacio.  
  
–Y ¿dónde dormiremos esta noche?- dijo Pippin

-Deberíamos buscar ya al descendiente y largarnos de aquí- dijo Boromir y algunos miembros asintieron

-Pero deben estar durmiendo en este momento- dijo Legolas

-Mejor busquemos hoy el lugar y cuando lo localicemos iremos a dormir y mañana iremos a hablar con el descendiente- dijo Frodo  
–Me parece perfecto -dijo Gandalf sacando el talismán, y todos lo miraron asombrados. La flecha empezó a girara hasta que se detuvo señalando el este de la cuidad y fue a donde la compañía se dirigió. Siguieron a la flecha por un cuarto de hora prácticamente atravesando la cuidad entera, de pronto Gandalf se detuvo en seco, todos se tropezaron con esta acción  
-Hemos llegado- dijo Gandalf, todos miraron la flecha, estaba rígida señalando a el este de ellos, señalando una modesta casita, la misma que Frodo vio en su sueño.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Suspenso......

Próximo capítulo muy pronto

Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia dejen un review y en el próximo capítulo se los contesto


	2. El descendiente y los secretos

Aquí esta el capítulo 2, espero les guste.....

Por cierto Evelyn gracias por tu review y yo sé que el primer capítulo no es muy cómico pero es que en ese tenía que explicarlo todo, pero te aseguro que los demás serán mejores, más entretenidos y más cómicos. 

Ningún personaje me pertenece.

Capítulo 2.- El descendiente y los secretos 

Frodo miró horrorizado la casa, ¿Qué había sido aquello que le había dado tanto miedo?, intento recordar pero fue interrumpido por Gandalf

-Bien, hemos encontrado el lugar...creo que dormiremos en aquellos árboles-dijo señalando una arbolada enfrente de la casa

La compañía se dirigió a el lugar indicado y prepararon todo para dormir, pero antes claro...cenaron una suculenta...

-¡¿Galleta?!-gritaron a coro Merry y Pippin

-No es una galleta-dijo Frodo-Es lembas

-Lo que siempre quise-dijo Pippin poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Oh ya deja de quejarte y comételo-dijo Boromir

-¿Y qué hay de toda la comida que nos dieron?-preguntó Merry

-Esa la comeremos después, además de seguro mañana el descendiente nos ofrecerá un buen desayuno-dijo Gandalf dándole una lemba a cada uno, Pippin la miró desconfiado

 -No la comeré

-No me hagas metertela con un embudo-dijo Boromir mordiendo la suya y dándole a Pippin una mirada de muerte, éste asustado se la comió de un solo bocado

-Mmmm..Indeible-dijo Pippin con la boca llena

-¿Qué no tienes educación?-dijo Boromir

-¡Oye deja de meterte con él-dijo Merry

-Oh los siento-dijo Boromir poniendo voz afeminada-Es que Tuk no puede defenderse sólo y tiene que venir su noviecito a defenderlo

-Eso es todo-dijeron Merry y Pippin poniéndose de pie y tirándose contra Boromir 

-Sobre ellos-dijo Frodo tirandose también, Sam los miró dudosos mientras los demás reían

-¡Oigan!-dijo y los 4 lo miraron-Dejen de hacer eso...recuerden que juego de manos es de villanos

-Eres patético Sam-dijo Merry, pero Sam no lo escuchó corrió hacia  Frodo

-¿Señor Frodo esta usted bien?

-Sí

-¿No necesita un masaje?

-No...gracias Sam-dijo Frodo extrañado

-¡Caray!-dijo Gimli

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron todos

-Estoy estreñido...con permiso-dijo retirándose a unos árboles

-Creo que tendré pesadillas-dijo Pippin

-Espero que se vaya muy lejos o moriremos asfixiados-dijo Merry y se tiró a dormir, todos hicieron lo mismo y no había vigía ya que no lo consideraron importante. Gimli todavía no llegaba del "baño" y todos ya dormían, todos menos Frodo que se preguntaba que era lo que descubriría mañana detrás de esa puerta y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto cayó dormido pero fue despertado por Gimli quién llego haciendo ruido y acostándose a lado de Legolas. Frodo lo miró en la oscuridad y cerró los ojos mientras oía a Gimli quejarse de que tenía un gas atorado, arrugando la nariz y dándole sus condolencias al pobre de Legolas, se tapó hasta el cuello y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente fueron despertados por un grito

-¡HAY EXTRAÑOS EN MI ARBOLEDA Y ALGUIEN HIZO SUS NECESIDADES SOBRE MIS HERMOSAS FLORES!

-Así que eso era-dijo Gimli incorporándose y uniéndose a la compañía que se desperezaba, lo que alcanzaron a ver de aquel extraño que gritaba era que corría en dirección a...la modesta casita

-Creo que no le agradaremos-dijo Aragorn

-Todo es culpa de Gimli-dijo Legolas

-¡Oye! ¿acaso ustedes los elfos no son llamados por la naturaleza humana?

-Tú lo has dicho "Hu-ma-na"-dijo Legolas recogiendo sus cosas

-¿O sea que ustedes los elfos no van al baño?-preguntó Sam

-Sin comentarios-dijo Legolas

-Dejen de hablar de tonterías y ya partamos-dijo Boromir

-Oh veo que despertaste de mal humor-dijo Pippin-No...espera ¡Tú siempre estás de mal humor!

-Ven aquí y repite eso

-Nadie va a repetir nada-dijo Gandalf- Tuk pídele disculpas a Boromir

-Lo siento-dijo Pippin haciendo una mueca

-Y tú Boromir deja de meterte con Tuk

-¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

-Oigan ya vamonos-dijo Legolas

-Nadie irá a ninguna parte-dijo un viejo del tamaño de Gimli, pies hobbits y un rifle-Hasta que me digan quiénes son y que hacen aquí

-Nosotros mi querido extraño-dijo Gandalf-Somos viajeros que buscamos a alguien

-¿A quién?-dijo el viejo aún apuntándolos con un rifle

-¿Oiga que es eso?-dijo Frodo señalando el rifle

-¿Quieres ver?-dijo el viejo apuntando a Frodo

-Creo que no-dijo Frodo retrocediendo

-¿Qué es lo que sabe sobre el anillo único?-dijo Gandalf

-¿El qué?

-Oh no..-dijo Gandalf y sacó el talismán y lo apunto al viejo, pero sorpresivamente este apuntaba a la casa y no al viejo-¡Qué tonto he sido!-dijo Gandalf recordando que Elrond había dicho que el descendiente hablaría con Frodo en otra lengua-Oiga...tranquilícese, nosotros solo buscamos a alguien...dígame ¿Vive usted con alguien más en su casa?-el viejo los miró desconfiados

-¿Porqué?

-Es sólo una pregunta

-Con mi hijo y mi....sobrina

-Ya veo-dijo Gandalf-Lamentamos las molestias...¿ bastará esto?-dijo sacando unas monedas de oro, el hombre las tomo y bajó el rifle

-¿Gustan pasar?-dijo sonriendo

-Seguro-y la compañía los siguió, Frodo se preguntó si era aquel hombre quién lo había asustado, "Eres patético Frodo" se dijo a sí mismo.

La casa era del todo bella, aunque Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir y Legolas se agacharon al entrar, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que tenían toda clase de cosas raras...un circulo con números y dos manecillas fue algo de lo que les llamó la atención. Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en unas silla perfectas para los hobbits y no tan perfectas para los otros

-¿Ya han desayunado?-dijo El viejo

-Me gustaría saber su nombre-dijo Gandalf

-¡Qué tonto!.....soy Armando Padre

-Yo soy Gandalf el gris y ellos son Aragorn heredero de Isildur, Boromir de Gondor, Legolas Hoja Verde, Gimli hijo de Glóin, Frodo Bolsón, Samsagaz Gamyi, Peregrin Tuk y Meriadoc Brandigamo

-Encantado-dijo Armando Padre-Iré por el desayuno-y se marchó murmurando-Extraños nombres

Antes de Armando Padre regresara un chico rubio más alto que Gimli, pero más bajo que Gandalf apareció y los miró a todos

-Armando hijo, siéntate-dijo Armando Padre regresando con un suculento desayuno-él es mi hijo: Armando hijo, ellos son unos amigos

-Hola-dijo secamente Armando hijo y se sentó a comer, todos disfrutaron de la comida, lo sorprendente fue ver a Armando hijo comer un bocado más que Pippin

-Increíble...-murmuraron

Armando padre e hijo recogieron la mesa y se dispusieron a lavar los platos. La compañía se quedó en la mesa esperando que apareciera alguien, cuando escucharon pisadas rápidas bajando la escalera y pronto una joven entró al comedor, agitada por la carrera respiraba con dificultad, ella era un poco más baja que los hobbits, llevaba el cabello castaño casi rubio suelto hasta sus codos, con una blusa roja y una falda de un extraño material azul que resaltaban su esbelta figura y unas zapatillas ya que no tenía pies hobbits, la compañía pudo ver como sus ojos color miel miraban con desconcierto la mesa. Aún agitada posó sus ojos sobre la compañía y su mirada primero se dirigió a cada uno y terminó en Frodo a quién miró con detenimiento

-Disculpen mi interrupción-dijo cortésmente, pero todos la miraron extrañados

-Descuida-dijo Frodo y todos lo miraron ahora a él extrañados, a Gandalf se le dibujo una sonrisa

-¡La encontramos!-exclamó feliz, la chica lo miró asustada, entonces llegaron los Armandos

-Los siento primita-dijo Armando hijo-Se acabó el desayuno

-Era de esperarse-dijo ella-Tú comes como un cerdo

-No te metas conmigo-dijo Armando hijo

-Es cierto-intervino Armando Padre-Tú tienes la culpa por levantarte tarde

-¡No me levanté tarde!-exclamó ella-¡Estaba limpiando el ático como me pediste, empecé al las 6:00 de la mañana!

-Entonces tendrás que ser más rápida a la próxima-dijo Armando padre y se encogió de hombros entrando de nuevo a la cocina

-Hay sobras en la basura-dijo Armando hijo en tono burlón saliendo de la habitación, ella lo miró odiosamente

-Toma-dijo Armando Padre dándole un plato con un pan, ella tomó el plato y se sentó en la mesa-No te atragantes

-No te preocupes, con esto sobreviviré el resto de mi vida-dijo ella fríamente 

-¿No la vas a presentar?-dijo Gandalf

-Oh si...-dijo Armando padre- Ella es Josephine- y se retiró

-Josephine-repitió Gandalf

-Puede llamarme Josie-dijo ella

-Josie entonces-dijo Gandalf-Dime ¿qué es lo que sabes sobre el anillo único?-a Josie se le cayó el pan de la mano y agrandó sus ojos

-¡¿Cómo es que...?!-exclamó

-Somos una compañía que busca destruirlo porque Sauron lo busca de nuevo

Ya veo-dijo Josie mordiendo su  pan

-Bueno a lo que en realidad vinimos es a que tú nos digas algunos secretos sobre el anillo-dijo Gandalf impaciente

-¿Es que ustedes lo tienen?-dijo Josie terminando su pan

-Sí-dijo Frodo

-¿Puedo verlo?-dijo Josie, Frodo dudó pero un gesto de Gandalf hizo que se lo mostrara. Josie lo miró con atención

-Es la cosa más patética que he visto-dijo con cara de aburrimiento

-¿Es que no te tienta?-preguntó Boromir

-¿Habría de?-dijo Josie

-Es perfecto-dijo Gandalf-En caso de que fallemos, espero que no, tú podrás simplemente llevarlo sin sentir su peso

-Oye Josephine-dijo Armando padre-Ellos son mis invitados deja de molestarlos

-De hecho señor-dijo Aragorn-Es a Josephine a quién buscamos-Armando padre miró a Josephine

-¿Qué les hiciste?

-¡Yo nada!

-Ella no ha hecho nada-dijo Gandalf-Sólo queremos que nos enseñe unos pergaminos-Josie lo miró pensativa

-¡Oh es cierto!-dijo al fin-Síganme-y subió la escaleras con la compañía detrás de ella. Entraron a su cuarto, no era el más lindo del mundo pero era un cuarto. Josie se dirigió a su armario y sacó trabajosamente un baúl con runas grabadas, lo abrió y empezó a sacar pergaminos de todo tipo, mapas, dibujos a mano. Los juntó y se los dio a Gandalf sonriente, Gandalf los miró y los leyó

-Aquí está todo-dijo-El mapa hacia el monte del destino, guárdalo Frodo-y se lo dio, Frodo lo guardó en su bolsa-La historia de cómo fue forjado...., el lugar exacto...¡caray! que información tan completa....el verdadero nombre de Sauron es...-y Gandalf explotó en risas

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó emocionado Pippin

-Su...su...-Gandalf no dejaba de reír-Susan-dijo al fin

-¡Qué patético!-dijo Legolas riendo como todos, Josie los miraba extrañada sentada en su cama "Hay nueve dementes en mi habitación" se dijo. Finalmente se calmaron y Gandalf guardó los pergaminos en una bolsa que salió de la nada y desapareció de nuevo

-Bien, partamos-dijo y todos salieron de la habitación-¿No vienes?-dijo al ver a Josie que los miraba sentada en su cama

-No lo creo-dijo ella extrañada, la compañía entró de nuevo a el cuarto

-Tienes que venir-dijo Boromir

-No gracias

-¿Para que?-dijo ella

-Para que nos ayudes-dijo Merry

-¡Josephine!-se oyó gritar a Armando padre-¡Quiero que limpies el sótano en cuanto termines con los invitados!

-A menos que te quieras quedar-dijo Gandalf, Josie lo pensó un poco

-¿Hay posibilidades de muerte?

-Eee....digamos que siempre las hay-dijo Aragorn-Pero toda la Tierra Media recordará tu hazaña y todo es mejor que este lugar ¿no es cierto?

-Supongo.....

-¡Josephine!-se oyó la voz de Armando hijo-Si no quieres que le diga a papá que rompiste la lámpara rústica que esta en el ático tienes que ser mi esclava por un mes

-Y...¿Cuándo nos vamos?-dijo Josie levantándose rápidamente 

-Ahora mismo-dijo Gandalf-Viaja con solo lo elemental, le diré a tu tío

-No es necesario-dijo Josie-Yo misma se lo diré, salgan un momento por favor-La compañía esperó afuera de su cuarto

-¿Ya?-preguntó impaciente Gimli

-Ya-dijo Josie saliendo con dos maletas tamaño universo

-¿Eso es elemental?-dijo Pippin

-Sí, es: maquillaje, ropa, maquillaje, ropa, sombreros,....

-No, no, no, no-dijo Gandalf y entró con ella a su cuarto cerrando la puerta antes de que otro miembro pueda entrar-Lleva pocos cambios de ropa, no creo que tengas tiempo ni de cambiarte, no creo que el maquillaje te sirva, sombreros tampoco

-Entonces solo llevo poca ropa y...¿mis cosas personales?-dijo Josie extrañada

-Exacto-dijo Gandalf-Lleva un poco de comida....lo olvidaba ropa muy abrigada, iremos a las montañas nubladas

-De acuerdo-dijo Josie metiendo varios abrigos y suéteres-Ahora si me disculpas, me cambiaré

-Claro-dijo Gandalf y salió de la habitación. Espero una media hora hasta que finalmente Josie salió con el cabello recogido en una media cola y mojado, con unos pantalones verdes que caían sobre unas botas que hacían juego con su blusa negra

-Bien-dijo-Vámonos-y bajo las escaleras

-Yo nunca entenderé a las mujeres-dijo Frodo

-Esa es la razón par la que sigues soltero-dijo Pippin dándole palmada en su espalda

-Y que así siga-dijo inconscientemente Sam, todos los miraron extrañados. Llegaron a la cocina

-Bien-dijo Josie-distraigan a mi tío mientras tomo comida de la cocina. La compañía hizo lo que se le dijo y pronto Josie salió de la cocina con la comida ya en la bolsa que le habían dado

-Bien Armando-dijo Gandalf-Gracias por todo nosotros ya nos vamos

-Cuando quieran dijo Armando padre y se dispuso a acompañarlos a la entrada donde se detuvo viendo unas rosas

-Oye tío-dijo Josie saliendo tras la compañía

-¿Qué se te ofrece Josephine?-dijo Armando padre sin prestarle importancia

-Me voy con ellos, tal vez nunca regrese, me llevé comida de la cocina y rompí la lámpara rústica del ático

-Que bien Josephine-dijo su tío oliendo una rosa

-Bien-dijo Josephine-Vayámonos

-Oye que valentía al decirle todo eso a tu tío-le dijo Pippin ya cuando se acercaban a la salida

-Descuida, mi tío nunca me escucha de verdad-dijo Josie-La verdad se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando no me vea en la casa-terminó sonriendo mientras salían de la ciudad para nunca más volver.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Próximo capítulo pronto, plis dejen reviews


	3. En Caradhras

Ok, aquí está el tercer  capítulo

Evelyn: de nuevo gracias por tú review y realmente me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero este también sea de tu agrado. Lamento la tardanza pero estoy trabajando en otro fic y ya he entrado a la escuela, lo que me retrasó mucho.

Capítulo 3.-En Caradhras 

Finalmente partieron de la ciudad de Josie y poco a poco ella se fue incorporando a la compañía, aunque seguía pensando que Gandalf daba un poco de miedo, Boromir era un terco bueno para nada, Aragorn era demasiado sereno, Gimli demasiado quejumbroso, Legolas demasiado lindo, guapo, buen mozo..., Merry defendía demasiado a Pippin quien era molestado muy constantemente por Boromir, Sam era extremadamente fiel a Frodo y desconfiado y Frodo era muy tímido. La verdad no se identificaba con nadie. Y todo esto lo descubrió en un día, ¿cómo?, realmente fue así:

-Tengo hambre-dijo Pippin 

-No es posible-dijo Boromir

-¿Qué?

-Que puedas ser tan glotón

-Boromir ya déjalo-dijo Merry-Yo también tengo hambre

-¿Por qué es que siempre _la _defiendes?-dijo Boromir

-Boromir deja de meterte con nosotros

-Uy que miedo, dos medianos me amenazan

-No eres gracioso

-No intentaba serlo

-Pues...

-¡BASTA!-gritó Gandalf-¿Es que no puede pasar un momento sin que peleen?

-Pero Boromir empezó...

-¡No me importa quién empezó!-dijo Gandalf deteniéndose y haciendo un truco para verse más grande y poderoso-¡Si no dejan de pelear los convertiré en orcos!

-Lo siento-dijeron los tres a coro

-Además que ejemplo le dan a Josie-dijo más tranquilo Gandalf, todos miraron a Josie que tenía una cara de traumada

-Yo estoy bien, no importa

-La verdad es que Gandalf tiene razón-dijo Legolas acercándose a Josie-Esta pobre dama no tiene ni un día de conocernos y ya se llevó una mala impresión-y luego se giró hacia ella-Te pido disculpas por parte de todos-y le besó la mano, Josie no pudo evitar ponerse roja. La compañía siguió avanzando hasta que (por petición de Pippin) se detuvieron a comer.

Todos comían en silencio salvo Gimli quien se quejaba sobre como Boromir criticaba las minas. Aragorn permanecía sereno. Gandalf tenía una cara de estar pensado seriamente en algo. Pippin y Merry jugaban a ver quien comía más rápido. Legolas comió rápido y en cuanto Josie (quien pasaba la vista por todos los miembros de la compañía constantemente) lo miraba, él le contestaba con una sonrisa. Sam la miraba con desconfianza y le susurró a Frodo quien comía sumido en sus pensamientos:

-Esta chica no me da confianza

-La verdad Sam-contestó Frodo-Es que a ti nadie te da confianza-y regresó a su comida. Frodo miraba a su alrededor constantemente y cuando se percataba de la mirada de Josie rápidamente baja su cabeza y daba una mordida a su comida, aunque con todo y la cabeza baja Josie notaba como Frodo se sonrojaba.

Estas fueron las causas que llevaron a Josie a sus pensamiento sobre la compañía. Pero las apariencias engañan, como ella descubrirá sobre algunos miembros después.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que la noche llegó, entonces se dispusieron a descansar. Boromir fue el vigía esa noche, permaneció de pie mientras todos se acomodaban en sus lugares para dormir. Finalmente todos se dispusieron a dormir, todos menos Josie, ya que lo que más la asustaba (por el momento) era la oscuridad  y dormir en un bosque totalmente oscuro no era su idea de un buen viaje, permaneció mirando las estrellas hasta que el sueño la venció. Sin embargo no notó que todo ese tiempo un miembro de la compañía la miraba fijamente.

Josie no tuvo un buen sueño: constantemente se despertaba por el frío y veía a Boromir que sentado a lado de un somnoliento Pippin acariciaba su cabello susurrando algo. Josie no quiso averiguarlo. Más traumada que nunca se cubrió y volvió a conciliar el sueño. Pero fue despertada por Sam (que dormía entre Frodo y ella, "no le querrá quitar el anillo en la noche Señor Frodo. No debemos confiar en ella aún. Y la única forma de que se lo robe será sobre mi"). Sam se movía como un reloj (ustedes saben, como sus manecillas) y le dio más de una patada a Josie. Más enojada que nunca se sentó y sorprendió a Boromir en una pequeña siesta, pero no le importó se puso de pie y se acercó a Sam quien se volvió a mover, trabajosamente los puso en la posición que debería tener y se fue a su "cama", pero antes de que se cubriera con las sábanas Sam se volvió a mover

-Deja de moverte pequeño y desconfiado hobbit-y levantándose de nuevo fue y pateó a Sam, quien dio un quejido entre sueños y finalmente se dejó de mover. Josie finalmente durmió en paz...pero no por mucho.....

-¡Muy bien, a levantarse bella durmiente!-Josie abrió lentamente un ojo para descubrir a Pippin y a Merry que intentaban despertarla-¡Vamos, arriba, arriba!-dijo Merry dándole unos golpes en la frente, Josie simplemente se volteó y se cubrió con la sábana. Pero sus sábanas fueron arrebatadas bruscamente

-Aum-Fue todo los que pudo decir

-Vístete y prepárate-dijo Pippin con las sábanas en las manos

-Y ven a desayunar-dijo Merry y se alejó junto con Pippin, Josie se desperezó y miró a su alrededor, era la única que quedaba. Lentamente se preparó y se reunió con los demás

-Buenos días-dijo sin ganas sentándose a lado de Merry

-Buenos días, bella durmiente-dijo Merry

-Oh cállate-dijo Josie sin ganas

-Traeré tu desayuno-dijo Pippin-Mira que rico desayuno- y le entregó un plato con dos huevos estrellados y un tocino que formaban una carita feliz, Josie levantó una ceja y miró a Pippin que sonreía-Y le da gusto verte

-Gracias-dijo Josie tomando el plato, se disponía a comer cuando un insecto se paró en su comida-Qué asco-murmuró

-¡Oye sal de ahí!-dijo Merry quitando el bicho-Josie vomitará si te come-Josie lo miró fijamente

-No tienes que agradecer-dijo Merry volviendo a su desayuno

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo Josie reparando de pronto en que aún estaba oscuro

-Cómo dos horas antes del amanecer-dijo Gandalf enfrente de ella

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Josie-¿Tan temprano?, ¿Por qué?

-Nada de charlas-dijo Pippin-Come- y tomó un cubierto y le metió la comida en la boca a Josie, le dio todo lo que había en el plato así que Josie tenía la boca prácticamente llena, intentó digerir lentamente los alimentos, pero apenas si podía masticarlos, levantó la vista y notó que todos la miraban, Aragorn se le acercó

-Ahora la caminata será más difícil-Aragorn iba decir algo más pero Pippin y Merry lo interrumpieron

-Así que haz lo que Gandalf diga y nada de pleitos-dijo Merry mirando de reojo a Boromir

-Trata de ser amable con todos-le dijo Pippin fingiendo que le decía un secreto aunque todos lo escuchaban-Pero si alguien quiere pelear, tendrás que golpear a ese alguien-Josie aún no terminaba de tragar su comida, así que aún con la boca llena dijo

-Pero yo no quiero golpear a nadie

-No hables con la boca llena-la reprimió Merry

-Bien, ahora muéstranos tu expresión de guerra-dijo Pippin, aún confundida Josie lo miró con cara de no saber que hacer exactamente, que, uniendo a que aún tenía la boca llena daba un aspecto más gracioso que aterrador

-Bah, no asustas ni a mis pantuflas de conejo-dijo Merry, Gimli, Sam y Frodo no pudieron  evitar reírse, Josie (quién finalmente logró tragar la comida) los miró tratando de parecer enojada, Sam simplemente se calló y la miró de nuevo con desconfianza, Gimli recuperó la compostura y Frodo simplemente se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza

-Vamos dame tu mejor golpe-dijo Pippin ofreciendo su mejilla

-Preferiría no hacerlo-dijo Josie

-¡Golpéame!-exclamó Pippin

-De acuerdo-dijo Josie y le dio un puñetazo a Pippin con tal fuerza que Pippin salió disparado contra la pila de las bolsas que llevaba (que no estaba lejos de él, tampoco Josie va a tener la fuerza de superman). Pippin (al igual que todos) dio un suspiro de admiración 

-¡Eso es mi tosca guerrera, a eso me refería!-dijo levantándose

-Basta de tonterías Tuk-dijo Boromir-Es mejor que dejes de traumar a esa pobre chica y ya nos vayamos

-Estoy de acuerdo con Boromir-dijo Gandalf-Esto es una carrera contra el tiempo así que tomen sus cosas y partamos-todos se dirigieron a la pila de bolsas a recoger su equipaje, Josie apenas si pudo sacarlo debajo de tantas bolsas

-Toma-dijo Frodo sacando con una sorpresiva facilidad el equipaje y entregándoselo a Josie

-Gracias-dijo Josie-La verdad soy una completa inútil 

-Ese puñetazo dijo todo lo contrario-dijo Frodo sonriéndole

-Sólo fue un golpe de suerte-dijo Josie devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¡Caray Josie, me dejaste el ojo morado!-se escuchó exclamar a Pippin que se miraba el ojo en un sartén

-¿Un golpe de suerte, eh?-dijo Frodo tomando sus cosas

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le dijo Legolas a Josie

-Frodo ya me ha ayudado gracias-dijo Josie sonriendo

-De acuerdo-y la compañía partió al Sur.

Después de 15 días de viaje llegaron a una pequeña loma y ahí descansaron. Boromir enseñaba a Merry y Pippin a usar la espada, Frodo y Sam los observaban. Josie se acercó a Gandalf

-¿Y ahora a donde vamos?

-No sabemos, tal vez tomemos el paso hacia el sur

-En mi opinión-dijo Gimli-Deberíamos ir por Moria, ahí reside mi primor Balín quien nos recibiría como reyes

-Yo no iría por Moria, a menos que fuera la última opción-dijo Gandalf

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Josie viendo una sombra que venía del este

-Una nube

-Eso no es una nube, va muy rápido y contra el viento-dijo Boromir de repente interesado en la conversación, Gandalf miró la nube.

-Espías de Saruman-murmuró-¡Escóndanse!-la compañía corrió a ocultarse, los pájaros pasaron y ellos creyeron pasar desapercibidos.

-Lo más probable es que Saruman vigile el paso del sur. Me temo que sólo hay otra opción-dijo Aragorn

-Así es-dijo Gandalf-Iremos por Caradhras.

La compañía empezó el difícil viaje por Caradhras, a cada paso hacía más frío. Josie sintió como el frío calaba sus huesos aún poniéndose toda la ropa que llevaba encima.

Cada vez la nieve aumentaba y llegó la noche, sin poder hacer ya más se detuvieron.

-Esto debe ser obra de Saruman-dijo Aragorn

-O de la montaña, tal vez no le agrademos-dijo Gimli, Josie lo miró "¿cómo es que una montaña podía tener el poder de juzgar a las personas?" se preguntó

-Sea lo que sea hoy no podemos avanzar-dijo Boromir-Resguardémonos bajo esta roca-dijo señalando una saliente que probablemente los cubriría un poco

-¿No podríamos encender una fogata?-preguntó Pippin

-Sólo si la puedes encender con tanta nieve-dijo Gandalf, con las ramas que habían llevado intentaron encender la fogata, pero era imposible con el viento y la nieve

-Gandalf, ¿porqué no nos ayudas?-dijo suplicante Josie después de todos los intentos y rompiendo el silencio, todos la miraron y vieron como sus dientes tiritaban y su cara estaba sonrojada por la nieve, realmente daba lástima. Gandalf la miró con compasión. Pensó un poco y después dijo unas palabras en élfico que hicieron que un pequeño fuego prendiera. Todos se amontonaron alrededor del fuego y ahí se quedaron.

Al cabo de un momento a Josie se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos y finalmente quedó dormida en un sueño intranquilo. Sin darse cuenta había recargado su cabeza en el hombro de un miembro de la compañía quién después de sonrojarse cayó dormido también.

Al día siguiente descubrieron que la nieve casi los había cubierto totalmente.

-Debemos regresar-dijo Aragorn

-¡No!-dijo Gandalf

-Si no lo hacemos, moriremos

-Dejemos que el portador lo decida-dijo Gandalf y todos miraron a Frodo

-Iremos...-dijo y miró a todos los ojos suplicantes que lo miraban, y se detuvo en los de Josie-Por Moria

-Qué así sea entonces-y comenzaron el descenso. Pero luego la nieve ya casi los cubría totalmente y les era imposible avanzar. Aragorn y Boromir empezaron a abrir una senda mientras los otros los esperaban, Legolas ligero como pluma caminaba guiando a los hombres. Después de una espera que les pareció horas, regresaron

-No creo que los medianos pasen por sí mismos-dijo Boromir a Aragorn

-Entonces yo me llevaré a Frodo y a Sam y tú a Pippin y a Merry

-Grandioso-dijeron estos últimos a coro

-¿Qué hay de Josie?-dijo Sam

-Yo la llevaré- se ofreció Legolas. Y así la compañía bajó de Caradhras. Cuando finalmente tocaron la llanura y los medianos fueron bajados. Legolas quien llevaba a Josie en sus hombros como si se tratara de una niñita a quien carga su padre, vio la cara de cansancio de Josie 

-¿No prefieres que te lleve así hasta Moria?-le preguntó, Josie lo pensó un momento

-No gracias-dijo al fin-Creo que yo puedo-Legolas la bajó ante la mirada de odio de uno de los hobbits.

Partieron hacia Moria y llegaron ya entrada la noche. Se dispusieron a buscar las puertas pero tardaron un buen rato en encontrarlas y cuando finalmente las hallaron no las pudieron abrir. Después de muchos intentos se rindieron y se sentaron a pensar. Merry y Pippin se disponían a arrojar piedras al agua hasta que Aragorn los reprendió.

Frodo estaba sentado junto a Gandalf y Josie se les unió.

-No lo entiendo-decía Gandalf constantemente

-Tal vez es una especie de acertijo-dijo en voz baja Josie

-¿Tú crees?-le dijo Frodo

-¿Por qué no?-le respondió ella-No sé como averiguaron el de mi ciudad; pero este se ve más fácil

-No lo creo-dijo Frodo

-¿No crees poder descifrarlo?-lo retó Josie

-¡Claro que puedo!

-Entonces hazlo-le dijo Josie a Frodo con una sonrisa coqueta. Frodo miró las runas y pensó un poco

-¡Sí!-dijo finalmente-Gandalf, esto es un acertijo-Dice: "Habla amigo y entra", ¿Cuál es la palabra élfica para amigo?

-Mellon-dijo Gandalf y las puertas se abrieron todos se maravillaron, Josie se levantó y le dio a Frodo unas palmadas

-Te lo dije-y entró

-Ahora ustedes probaran la hospitalidad de los enanos-dijo Gimli-Llamar a esto "mina", ¡ja!, "mina"-

Josie tropezó con algo. Gandalf iluminó el lugar y pudieron ver con lo que tropezó, un "lindo"  cadáver podrido. Josie saltó y abrazó a Legolas quien estaba junto a ella

-Esto no es una mina-dijo Aragorn-Es una tumba

-¡Nooo!-dijo Gimli cuando vio los demás cadáveres

-Gnomos-dijo Legolas analizando una flecha

-¡Salgan!-los hobbits y Josie fueron los primeros en salir. Pero un tentáculo salido del lago tomó a Frodo por la pierna

-¡Frodo!-Josie fue la primera en darse cuenta; Sam, Merry y Pippin fueron ayudarlo, pero cuando lo creían ya a salvo más tentáculos lo atraparon y no fue si no gracias la participación de la compañía (menos Josie que lo único que podía hacer era observar aterrorizada) que lo salvaron. Corriendo entraron a las minas a protegerse, pero para su mala suerte el monstruo bloqueó la entrada con rocas dejándolos atrapados en la oscuridad.

-Creo que ahora sólo hay una opción-dijo Gandalf iluminando de nuevo el lugar-Esperemos pasar desapercibidos-y se internaron en Moria.


	4. Moria

Capítulo cuarto

Rika: chido que te haya gustado mi fic y lo siento...ya sabes que Boromir no me agrada mucho...como sea, a ver si te dignas a dejarme más reviews

Evelyn: de nuevo gracias por tu review. Por cierto leí el que me dejaste en "Bloopers", ¿Cómo te fue con el psicólogo?. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi otro fic. Volviendo a este, tienes razón: ¿Cómo se las verá Josie en la oscuridad?, digamos que le pasará de todo un poco....mejor lee el capítulo.

Capítulo 4.-Moria 

La cosas en Moria no fueron fáciles para nadie. La oscuridad era lo que más asustaba a Josie y ahora estaba en una mina más oscura que la noche donde la única iluminación era la varita de Gandalf, por lo que procuró estar cerca de él.

Caminaron y caminaron y caminaron y...se detuvieron a descansar y a comer. Aunque no fue exactamente el banquete que Gimli les había prometido, dieron gracias por tener algo que llenara sus vacíos estómagos. Josie dio un largo bostezo y se talló sus adormilados ojos

-Creo-dijo Gandalf-Que hasta aquí llegaremos hoy, duerman y descansen que yo haré la guardia-Todos dieron las gracias agradecidos

-Me he dado cuenta-dijo Pippin en un susurro a Merry-Que Gandalf consiente mucho a Josie

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Merry sarcástico

-Creo que podremos sacar ventaja de esto-dijo maliciosamente Pippin

-Sabes Pip, necesitas dormir-Y Merry se recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos

-Soy un incomprendido-murmuró para sí Pippin, miró a Josie quien tomaba su capa y se la ponía a modo de cobija y su mochila a modo de almohada. Después de haberse acomodado se quedó dormida. Entonces al aburrirse de ver a Josie dormir Pippin levantó la mirada y vio como Frodo (que estaba a lado de Sam quien se interponía entre él y Josie) la miraba con una mirada que Pippin no había visto en Frodo jamás. Después de mirarla y suspirar varias veces finalmente Frodo se quedó dormido. Ahora los únicos despiertos eran Pippin y Gandalf que parecía estar en trance

-¿Gandalf?-susurró Pippin al viejo, pero este no le respondió-¡Gandalf!-lo llamó más fuerte, finalmente el mago salió del trance y le prestó atención a Pippin-¿No has notado que Frodo esta muy raro?

-¿Raro?-respondió el mago mirando a Frodo que dormía-No, no esta raro, el pequeño Frodo esta enamorado

-¿¡Enamorado!?-exclamó Pippin

-¡¿Quién esta enamorado?!-dijo Merry abriendo los ojos de repente

-¿No que muy dormido?

-Bueno, no podía conciliar el sueño con ustedes hablando

-Ajá-dijo Pippin sarcástico-Bueno no importa, Gandalf dice que Frodito se ha enamorado de Josie

-¿El viejo Frodo?-dijo Merry entre risas-No me lo esperaba

-¿Crees que se lo diga a Josie?

-No creo que tenga el valor suficiente-rió Merry-Frodo es muy tímido

-Yo creo que debería decírselo-dijo Pippin

-Y yo que ustedes no deberían meter sus narices en estos asuntos-los reprimió Gandalf-La verdad es que enamorarse en estas condiciones es terriblemente doloroso

-¿A que te refieres?

-A el hecho de que en cualquier momento cualquiera de nosotros podría ser asesinado, raptado, herido....-contestó Merry a Pippin

-Exacto-asintió Gandalf

-Bueno, pero ya saben lo que dicen: "El amor supera todas las barreras"-dijo Pippin muy orgulloso

-Caray Pip, debiste haber rebuscado mucho en tu mente esa frase-rió Merry, Pippin lo miró enojado

-Bien mi queridos hobbits, mejor descansen, que lo que pase entre Frodo y Josie no es nuestro problema, que bastantes tenemos ya

-No es nuestro problema hasta que se haga oficial-murmuró Pippin cuando Gandalf volvió a su trance

-¿Y ahora que te traes Pip?

-El viejo Frodo ha estado muy solo bastante tiempo, creo que ya es hora de que alguien este con él

-Si tu plan es hacer que Frodo le diga a Josie lo que siente déjame decirte que no va a funcionar

-No hay problema....bastantes planes se me ocurren ahora-Pippin sonrió-Creo que ellos merecen ser felices por lo que le resta de vida

-¿Y qué si Josie no le gusta Frodo?

-Ahí es donde tú entras, de algún modo u otro le sacarás a Josie lo que piensa sobre Frodito

-¿Cómo planeas que hagas eso?-exclamó Merry-No soy una doncella ni mucho menos para poder establecer una platica con Josie para saber quienes son los más guapos de la compañía, me tomaría como un raro

-Ya eres un raro-se burló Pippin

-Oh cállate

-No tienes que hablar sobre quien es el más guapo de la compañía, que soy yo por supuesto-dijo Pippin orgulloso-Lo único que hay que hacer es sacarle lo que piensa sobre Frodito, invéntate cualquier excusa no creo que sospeche algo

-Vale entonces

Todos fueron despertados al día siguiente y siguieron caminando y caminando y caminando, hasta que perdieron la noción del tiempo. Se hallaron frente unos escalones súper delgados que les impedían subir 

-¡¿Y cómo se supone que vamos  a subir esto?!-exclamó Boromir, quien para variar estaba de mal humor

-Gateando y Trepando-dijo Gandalf de lo más tranquilo

-Fabuloso-se escuchó murmurar a Boromir pero el eco hizo que todos lo escucharan. Trepando y gateando empezaron a subir uno de tras de otro. Merry tropezaba con frecuencia y esto hacía que Josie (que iba tras él) tropezara también. Pero todas esas veces fue salvada por Legolas (que iba tras ella).

Llegaron a una cámara que se subdividía en tres puertas. Gandalf se paró en seco

-No recuerdo esto

-¿Estamos perdidos?-preguntó Sam

-No....-dio Gandalf mirando las tres puertas-Descansaremos un poco, siéntense mientras pienso un poco-y se sentó en la roca, Josie se sentó junto a él. Frodo dudó un poco, pero se fue a sentar junto a Josie y la miró. Ella miraba sus manos llenas de raspones y heridas. Frodo miró las suyas y notó que las manos de Josie eran pequeñas y delgadas aún para ser una HehE. Notó también que Josie llevaba varios anillos, llevaba uno negro de un material brillante, uno de plata con un diamante y otro de plata pero sin diamante en la mano derecha, en los dedos índice, medio y anular; en la izquierda llevaba en el índice uno que se componía de tres argollas: una de oro, otra de plata y una última de cobre. Y uno que llamó la atención de Frodo era el que llevaba en el medio, tenía un pequeño cristal en forma de un cubo y que de haber sol ahí, seguro lo reflejaba formando un pequeño arco-iris (pregúntenle a su maestro de Física si no entendieron). Frodo se preguntó de donde había sacado tantos anillos, él solo tenía uno que le trajo muchos problemas. Josie suspiró y rozo el anillo que llamó la atención a Frodo

-Que lindo anillo-dijo tímidamente Frodo

-Gracias-dijo Josie sonriendo-Mi mamá me los regaló todos, sin embargo este es muy especial, me lo dio mi padre antes de morir-Josie miró fijamente le anillo y dio otro largo suspiro y se quedó mirando al vacío. Frodo no sabía que hacer y constantemente la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. De pronto Josie miró hacia atrás. Involuntariamente Frodo volteó también, y lo vio, algo se escondía ahí

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Josie nerviosa

-No lo sé-respondió Frodo y se dirigió a Gandalf-Hay algo ahí abajo

-Es Gollum-respondió Gandalf sin darle importancia-Nos lleva siguiendo tres días

-Pero él era prisionero de Sauron, ¿acaso escapó?

-Escapó, o lo soltaron

-Es una lástima que Bilbo no lo hubiera matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad

-¿Lástima?, lástima fue lo que detuvo la mano de Bilbo-dijo Gandalf seriamente-Hay muchos que mueren y merecen vivir y hay muchos que viven y merecen morir, ¿Puedes decirlo tú?

-Creo que no-dijo Frodo mirando sus pies y suspiró-Desearía que el anillo no hubiera llegado a mí, desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado

-Eso es lo que desea la gente cuando se ve en estas situaciones, pero lo único que debemos hacer nosotros es decidir que hacer con el tiempo que se nos da-dijo Gandalf, Frodo lo meditó un poco y miró a Josie quién miraba de nuevo al vacío pensando en algo

-¡Ah!-exclamó Gandalf-Es por acá-y se dirigió a la izquierda

-Ya se acordó-dijo Pippin

-No Peregrin Tuk, debes saber que cuando no conoces el camino debes guiarte por tu nariz, aquí abajo no apesta tanto-Bajaron por las escaleras hasta una cámara gigante

-Bienvenidos-dijo Gandalf iluminando la cámara-A la ciudad de Khazad-dum, reino de los enanos-Caminaban por la cámara cuando Gimli vio algo

-¡Oh!-gritó y corrió hasta un pequeño cuarto que iluminaba una ventana-No...-sollozó al ver una tumba, Gandalf llegó pronto al lugar y leyó la tumba

-Aquí yace Balin, Señor de Moria

-¡Noooooo!-exclamó Gimli y sollozó arrodillado en la tumba. Gandalf le dio su sombrero y su bastón a Pippin y tomó un libro que encontró. Empezó a leerlo, era el diario de uno de los que estuvieron ahí tiempo atrás. Josie no prestó atención ya que vio como Pippin se deslizaba hacia el pozo de agua donde había un cadáver

-Han tomado el puente-escuchó decir a Gandalf-Nos han encerrado-Sin saber por que Josie sintió un terrible escalofrío y dio un paso atrás. Miró a Pippin de nuevo, estaba embobado con el esqueleto-No podemos escapar-decía Gandalf, pero Josie miraba a Pippin que tomó un hueso del esqueleto-Ya vienen-Josie se sobresaltó con estas palabras y soltó un gritito cuando el esqueleto cayó por el pozo rompiendo el silencio que reinaba. Gandalf enfadado cerró el libro de golpe

-¡Tuk imbécil!, ¡Tírate tú la próxima vez y líbranos de tu estupidez!- Pero todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar tambores. Aragorn y Boromir entrecerraron las puertas

-¡Frodo!-gritó Aragorn y Frodo sacó su espada que brillaba con un color azul-¡Protégelos!-le gritó a Gandalf mientras los demás tomaban posiciones para atacar. Boromir se asomó y una flecha casi le da, cerró la puerta

-Tienen un trol de caverna-dijo. Todos se mostraban asustados, pero Josie no entendía que pasaba. Escuchaba pisadas y supuso que se acercaba alguien... o un ejército de algo. Entonces el mayor de los temores se le vino a la mente, aunque quiso gritarlo sólo logró murmurar

-¿Y yo que voy a hacer?-Frodo escuchó lo que Josie dijo pero por más que intentó pensar en una solución no pudo, y sintió una gran sombra en su corazón. Entonces la batalla empezó. Miles de orcos invadieron la sala y todos se apresuraron a atacarlos. Josie sólo pudo gritar y correr a esconderse. Miró como todos peleaban. Con flechas, espadas y hachas. Ella no podía hacer nada. A punto de un ataque de nervios, se escondió cuando Sam cayó junto a ella

-¡Sam!-gritó

-¡Son muy fuertes y mi espada no me esta ayudando mucho!-dijo Sam desesperado. Josie pensó que era su oportunidad de ser útil así que pensó rápido en un plan y tomó uno de los sartenes que Sam llevaba, lo miró detenidamente. Entonces un orcos se les acercó y ella con un grito golpeó al orco dejándolo inconsciente. Sam y Josie miraron a orco, luego se miraron, sin ponerse de acuerdo tomó una sartén cada uno y salieron a la batalla.

Mientras tanto el trol perseguía a Frodo hasta una plataforma donde Frodo se escondió detrás de una columna. Constantemente se cambiaba de lugar para que el trol no lo viera. El trol ya estaba por darse por vencido y Frodo se disponía a cambiarse de lugar de nuevo cuando lo escuchó. Josie gritó desesperadamente mientras trataba de defenderse de tres orcos. Frodo se quedó petrificado y esto hizo que el trol lo encontrara. Lo acorraló y se dispuso a matarlo pero Frodo saltó de la plataforma y corrió hacia Aragorn. Aragorn luchó con el trol y Frodo trató de ayudarlo, entonces lo oyó de nuevo. Volteó hacia atrás. Un orco había herido a Josie. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella. Tampoco notó como el trol derrumbaba a Aragorn y lo perseguía.

Frodo mató a los orcos que acosaban a Josie, quien estaba tirada debido a la herida que había recibido en el costado

-¡Josie!-Frodo se arrodillo junto a ella y trató de calmarla.  Pero entonces el Trol llegó a donde estaban. Con su enorme lanza amenazó a ambos, pero Frodo logró herir la mano amenazante. Ante esta acción el trol tiró a Frodo lejos de Josie, lo arrinconó y se dispuso a atacarlo cuando se detuvo. Fue como si el trol hubiera recapacitado de la acción que iba a cometer. Miró a Josie y luego a Frodo. Levantó amenazante su lanza y Frodo esperó lo peor. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que el trol apuntaba directo a Josie que gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda. Como una acción involuntaria Frodo se puso de pie y se interpuso entre Josie y la lanza. Sintió la lanza que lo penetraba. Oyó el aterrorizado grito de Josie. Y ya no escucho nada más.

 Fue como si el grito de Josie hubiera encendido una luz en el cerebro de todos, ya que todos se dirigieron hacia donde ellos estaban. Todos intentaban acabar con el trol- Josie volteó boca arriba a Frodo y le sacó la lanza. Frodo soltó un gemido de dolor.

-Frodo-fue todo lo que su voz pudo articular-¿Por qué?-Finalmente el trol había sido vencido. Sam fue directo hacia Frodo y Josie

-¿Esta vivo?-preguntó

-No lo sé-exclamó Josie asustada

-¡Frodo!-gritó Aragorn. Josie sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Toda la compañía guardaba silencio. De pronto Frodo soltó un bufido

-Estoy bien-dijo incorporándose-De veras estoy bien-Josie sintió un sentimiento de alegría inmenso que nacía dentro de ella. Quiso abrazar a Frodo, pero sabía que no era recomendable

-Deberías estar muerto-dijo Aragorn-Eso hubiera atravesado a un jabalí

-Creo-dijo Gandalf acercándose a Frodo-Que este hobbit tiene habilidades escondidas-Y Frodo abrió su camisa dejando ver la cotilla de Mithril que llevaba puesta. Escucharon a los orcos venir de nuevo y salieron corriendo de ese lugar. Se encaminaron de nuevo a la enorme cámara. Corrieron con todas las energías que les quedaban. Pero no fue suficiente, los orcos les dieron alcance y los rodearon. 

La compañía perdió toda esperanza de salvación. Entonces los orcos se marcharon asustados. La compañía escuchó el horrible rugido y sintió la vibración en el suelo. 

-¿Y ahora que clase de brujería es esta?-dijo Boromir

-El balrog-dijo Gandalf-Un demonio del fuego-Todos miraban hacia un pasillo que un fuego iluminaba-¡Huyan!-gritó Gandalf. La compañía siguió Gandalf hasta el puente y se disponían a pasar cuando Gandalf detuvo a Aragorn-¡Aquí las flechas y las espadas ya no sirven!, ¡Guíalos ahora tú!. ¡El puente está por allá!- unas flechas les empezaron a llegar. Orcos, por todas partes. Legolas y Aragorn los mataban con sus flechas. Gandalf fue el primero en cruzar. Legolas tomó a Josie y cruzó con ella. Boromir cruzó con Merry y Pippin. Entonces el puente se partió en dos. Gimli apenas si pudo cruzarlo, solo lo logró porque Legolas lo tomó de la barba contra su voluntad. Sólo faltaban Frodo y Aragorn. Entonces el puente se abrió más. Un enorme abismo los separaba. Frodo miró a Aragorn que tenía cara de preocupación

-Muévete hacia acá-le dijo. Frodo y Aragorn se movían de un lado a otro intentando alcanzar el equilibrio perfecto. Al final lo lograron  y saltaron con los demás y se apresuraron a llegar al puente de Khazam-Dum. Cuando se dirigían al puente Gandalf miró hacia atrás para ver al Balrog tras ellos.

Corriendo llegaron y empezaron a cruzar el puente uno por uno. Pero Gandalf no lo hizo. 

-¡Gandalf!-gritó Frodo

-¡No pasarás!-gritó Gandalf-¡Yo soy servidor del  fuego secreto, dueño de la llama de Anor!-Una luz salió de su varita.-¡El fuego oscuro no te servirá de nada, llama de Undun!-El Balrog levantó su espada de fuego y golpeó a Gandalf, pero la luz que emitía su bastón lo salvó. Josie vio como Frodo miraba nervioso la escena. De hecho ella estaba nerviosa. Todos lo estaban.-¡Vuelve a las sombras!-El Balrog dio un paso hacia el puente. El miedo se hacía más visible cada vez en los ojos de todos. El balrog mostró su látigo de fuego.-¡No pasarás!-Gandalf levantó su bastó y su espada y las bajó en sus pies haciendo una pequeña explosión. Pero eso no intimidó al Balrog. Dio otro paso, pero el puente se rompió. El monstruo cayó en la oscuridad. Gandalf se giró hacia la compañía. Pero entonces el látigo lo tomó del pie y lo jaló con él. 

-¡No!-Frodo gritaba con desesperación y quería correr hacía Gandalf pero Boromir lo detuvo.

Gandalf  se aferró a el borde pero al final no pudo sostenerse. Miró con detenimiento a la compañía y les dijo sus últimas palabras-Huyan tontos-y cayó en la misma sombra que el Balrog

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Frodo más desesperado que nunca-¡Gandalf!-pero Boromir lo detuvo antes de que corriera hacia el puente roto. Y lo sacó de ahí. Todos los siguieron. Aragorn fue el último en salir.

Todos se sentaron a llorar por Gandalf. Pero sabían que el más afectado fue Frodo. Josie lo miraba caminar con la cabeza abajo, pero esa imagen fue borrada por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-¡Legolas, levántalos!-ordenó Aragorn, Legolas se dirigió a Josie y la levantó y la abrazó

-¡Ten un poco de compasión!-dijo Boromir

-¡Para esta hora, este lugar rebosará de orcos!-gritó Aragorn-¡Debemos llegar a los bosques de Lothlórien!-Ven, Boromir. Legolas. Gimli,  levántenlos-se dirigió a Sam-¡De pie Sam!-y volteó a buscar a Frodo-¡Frodo!-lo llamó viendo que se alejaba caminando Frodo volteó y Josie pudo ver las lágrimas en su cara.

Sin más que poder decir o hacer  partieron hacia Lothlórien.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bien?

Si creen que este capítulo fue interesante, esperen a ver el próximo. Va en serio.


	5. El pasado de Josie

Capítulo quinto

Rika: ¿cómo estás?...gracias por tu review

Disclaimer: Creo que esto ya esta muy claro pero...Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de J.R.R. Tolkien

**Capítulo 5.- "El pasado de Josie"**

Después de una agitada carrera llegaron a las fronteras de Lothlórien. Josie no pudo evitar maravillarse ante aquel bosque, era como sacado de un cuento de hadas. Caminaba mirando hacia todos lados admirando cuando escuchó murmullos y pisadas

-¿Escuchaste eso?-le preguntó a Merry que iba tras ella

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Merry

-Nada-dijo Josie extrañada. Sin embargo los siguió escuchando. Seguían caminando cuando Gimli se giró hacia ella y los hobbits 

-¡Manténganse juntos jóvenes medianos!- y tomó a Frodo del hombro-Dicen que una gran hechicera vive en estos bosques-Todos miraron hacia todos lados. Josie se puso nerviosa, los ruidos continuaban -Una bruja elfa, de un poder terrible. Todos los que la miran caen bajo su encanto...

-_Frodo_-El aludido se estremeció al oír su nombre porvenir de una voz femenina, giró su cabeza hacia atrás esperando que fuera Josie quien lo hubiera llamado. Pero no era así, ella miraba hacia la derecha y aparentemente buscaba algo entre los árboles y no tenía cara de haber dicho una sola palabra

-...Y nunca más son vistos-Terminó Gimli

-_Tú venida a nosotros...es como las pisadas de la perdición-_Frodo se detuvo nervioso-_Nos traes una gran fuerza maligna, portador del anillo_

-¿Sr. Frodo?-dijo Sam, Frodo lo miró y siguió avanzando

-Aquí hay un enano al que no atraparán tan fácilmente-decía Gimli, entonces Josie soltó un grito de admiración. Frodo miró hacia atrás pero Josie no estaba ahí.-Tengo ojos de halcón y oídos de zorro-Continuó Gimli. Frodo chocó con algo. Josie estaba delante de él. "¿Cuándo me rebasó?" se preguntó Frodo contrariado. Pero algo más llamó su atención. Elfos los apuntaban con arcos por todas partes. Josie dio un paso hacia atrás asustada y a la vez maravillada al ver tantos elfos.

-El enano respira tan fuerte que podíamos haberlo matado en la noche-dijo un elfo-Sin embargo....-miró a todos-Esta jovencita se percató de nuestra presencia desde que entró a estas fronteras-El elfo señaló a Josie, Josie preocupada miró a su alrededor. En efecto ella había escuchado murmullos y pisadas desde que entró al bosque. Parte de su herencia élfica, además de su belleza, salió al aire

Aragorn miró a Josie con esa típica mirada de un padre que le dice a su hijo "Hablaremos más tarde" y se adelantó a hablar con el elfo.

-Haldir del Lorién-dijo Aragorn haciendo una reverencia –Venimos por ayuda, necesitamos su protección-Haldir lo miró penetrante. Josie sintió un extraño aire de familiaridad, como si ella hubiera estado antes allí. Y más extraña se sintió al ver que al único miembro de la compañía (aparte de Legolas) al que no veían con enojo era a ella.

-Aragorn-dijo Gimli delante de ella-Estos bosque son peligrosos. Deberíamos regresar

-Han entrado al reino de la Dama del Bosque. No pueden regresar.-Haldir se mostraba muy sereno-Vengan que  los está esperando.-Y les hizo señal de que lo siguieran. Todos obedientes lo siguieron por el bosque. Josie miraba recelosa a todos lados. La extraña sensación dentro de ella no desaparecía. Sin saber por donde iba caminó mirando a todas partes. Esto le costó un choque con Merry. Después de disculparse prosiguió, pero ahora algo la asustó aún más

-_Josie-_Una voz femenina salida de la nada la llamó-_Mi dulce Joselyn...tanto tiempo-_Josie ahora sí que estaba asustada. Pero aún así ese nombre se le hizo familiar, al igual que la voz-_Es una gran placer para nosotros verte de nuevo. Tantos años han pasado y hay tantas cosas por decir...-_Josie tenía una cara de trauma que no podía con ella-_No veo el momento de verte de nuevo-_Estas últimas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría. Se sentía muy confundida. Siguió caminando y notó que de ir junto a Merry se había retrasado hasta el final de la línea que la compañía formaba donde Gimli y Frodo hacían retaguardia. Ambos iban charlando. Pasaron las horas y de pronto Gimli dijo que le urgía hablar con Aragorn y se adelantó. Ahora solo quedaban Josie y Frodo en la retaguardia. Frodo hacía todo lo posible por entablar una conversación. Desde el incidente en Moria no habían cruzado palabra. Sin embargo Josie miraba fijamente hacia la izquierda

-¡Mira!-le susurró y lo tomó del brazo. Frodo se sobresaltó

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No lo ves?

-Sólo veo árboles

-Allá, junto al grande....ahí hay un hermoso río. ¿No escuchas el agua?

-Me temo que no tengo los dotes de un elfo como para ver hasta allá

-Oh...-Josie soltó a Frodo y siguió avanzando pero sin apartar la vista de el río. Después de un rato se aburrió y notó que estaba muy hacia la izquierda. Empezó a caminar hacia la derecha hasta que su mano rozó la de Frodo. Frodo que miraba a el piso levantó la mirada con una ilusión dentro de él. Pero esta desapareció al ver que Josie ni siquiera había notado que sus manos habían rozado. Por el contrario ella miraba fijamente al frente. Su mirada terminaba en...Legolas. Frodo sintió una gran oleada de rabia dentro de él. Le sucedía cada vez que Legolas se le acercaba a Josie. De pronto se reprimió a sí mismo por que la palabra "enemigo" cruzó su mente. Tenía mejores asuntos en que pensar. Aparte bastantes enemigos tenía ya. –Tengo mucho sueño-dijo Josie casi en un susurro-¿Crees que falte mucho?-Frodo no tuvo oportunidad de contestar ya que inmediatamente se encontró frente a la compañía que se había detenido frente a un árbol gigante.

-Aquí nos detendremos-dijo Haldir-El camino es muy largo y he notado que muchos de ustedes ya se han cansado. Dormiremos aquí arriba. En nuestros _flets_

_-¿Flets?- _preguntó Pippin

-Son...como casas de árboles-le contestó Legolas-Allí es donde duermen los vigilantes_. _

-Más sin embargo-continuó Haldir-No son lo suficientemente grandes como para soportarnos a todos, nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Mañana seguiremos el trayecto. Suban por favor-Subió junto con Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Merry y Pippin. Otro elfo les indicó el camino a Frodo, Josie, Sam y Legolas. Los llevó a otro enorme árbol frente al que habían subido los otros. Una cuerda colgaba de el árbol

-Tienen que trepar por ahí-les dijo el elfo. Legolas fue el primero, saltó con una agilidad increíble y subió. Los medianos se miraron. Josie suspiró y con la misma agilidad de Legolas saltó y trepó. Frodo y Sam se miraron. Frodo saltó y apenas si atrapó la cuerda. Con dificultad escaló. El flet estaba más arriba de lo que parecía. Finalmente llegó casi sin respiración a una plataforma. Vio a Josie sentada con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, para ella trepar hasta ahí no fue más que un juego. Frodo miró hacia abajo y vio a Sam que trepaba con dificultad. Se sentó a lado de Josie y dio un largo suspiro. Josie lo miró y rió.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Frodo ante tal acción

-No puede ser que esa trepada te haya cansado tanto

-Lamento no tener la perfección de un elfo-dijo Frodo molesto mirando de reojo a Legolas que hablaba con un elfo que estaba ahí arriba

-No tienes porque enojarte-dijo Josie con aire de ofendida-No te estoy diciendo que debes ser como un elfo. Sólo me pareció gracioso verte así por una simple trepada a un árbol

-Lo...lo siento-dijo Frodo arrepentido de haberle hablado así a Josie

-Está bien-dijo Josie riendo de nuevo al ver a Sam casi desmayándose llegar a la plataforma

-Odio las alturas-murmuró y sentó junto a Frodo que también reía. Legolas se les acercó al tiempo que el otro elfo bajaba.

-Dormiremos aquí. Nos han dejado estas mantas y comida. Sugiero que cenemos ahora mismo-Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a cenar. Aquella cena, aunque sencilla, les pareció todo un banquete. Legolas comía sereno como siempre. Josie podía comer en paz ahora que Merry y Pippin no estaban para molestarla. Frodo y Sam sacaron al aire su voraz apetito hobbit. Legolas terminó rápido sus cena y se fue murmurando algo así como "Voy a pasear" dejando a los mediano solos. Sam terminó su cena y dijo que necesitaba dormir

-Cuidado Sam-dijo Frodo-No te pongas tan cerca de la orilla que te podrías caer

-No se preocupe Sr. Frodo, caerme no me importa, yo solo quiero dormir, si usted me entiende-y tomando las cobijas que le dieron se puso a roncar apenas se había acomodado. Ahora los únicos eran Frodo y Josie que permanecían en un silencio incómodo

-Frodo-dijo Josie rompiendo el silencio-Lo que hiciste en Moria...bueno..fue-Josie no sabía como darle las gracias a Frodo. Por su parte Frodo se puso muy nervioso-Fue lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí..no sé como darte las gracias

-No tienes que darlas-dijo Frodo mirando al suelo

-Aún así-dijo Josie-Te debo un gran favor...me salvaste la vida

-No fue nada-dijo tímidamente Frodo. Josie sonrió y dio un bostezo

-Iré a dormir

-Buenas noches-le dijo Frodo

-Buenas noches-dijo Josie dándole a Frodo un beso en la mejilla. Frodo se quedó petrificado. Mientras veía a Josie acomodarse a dormir sentía como se sonrojaba. En cuanto Josie se quedó dormida Frodo sonrió de oreja a oreja y dio un grito de victoria

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Legolas que acababa de llegar

-Nada-dijo Frodo-Me voy a dormir-Y se cobijó. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió con toda la felicidad y tranquilidad del mundo. 

Amaneció y Josie fue la primera en levantarse. Observó a todos dormir, pero un elfo que acababa de subir hizo que se sobresaltara

-Buenos días-dijo el elfo-¿Durmió usted bien?

-Sí...muy bien, gracias

-Es un placer verla de nuevo, Dama Joselyn

-¿Joselyn?-dijo Josie sin comprender-Usted debe haberme confundido, mi nombre es Josephine y es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar-Pero por respuesta el elfo simplemente sonrió

-Le pido de favor que despierte a sus compañeros y bajen enseguida. Deben partir cuanto antes, la Dama del bosque los espera

-Espere-dijo Josie, pero el elfo saltó y bajo del árbol. Josie dio un suspiro y se dispuso a levantar a los demás.

Levantar a Legolas no fue problema, en cuanto lo tocó despertó sobresaltado, como saliendo de un pesadilla.

-Buenos días-le dijo al verla-¿Qué sucede?-Josie le contó lo que el elfo le dijo-Ya veo, despierta a Frodo, yo despertaré a Sam-Josie asintió y fue a donde Frodo dormía. Con cuidado lo tomó del hombro y lo movió, pero Frodo seguía dormido

-Frodo, Frodo despierta-le dijo-Frodo.....-movió a Frodo hasta ponerlo boca arriba (había dormido de lado)-Dormilón-dijo Josie riendo, aunque seguía sin poder despertarlo. Miró a un lado y vio como Legolas ya había despertado a Sam y éste preparaba sus cosas. Tomó el párpado de Frodo y le abrió el ojo. No había notado que fueran tan azules y como hipnotizada se quedó mirando el ojo de Frodo

-Es difícil despertarlo-dijo Sam que había llegado junto a ella, inmediatamente Josie soltó el párpado de Frodo

-Sí, ya me di cuenta

-Hola, hola, hola-Merry y Pippin acababan de subir. A pesar del alegre saludo se veía que subir hasta ahí no les había sido fácil

-Yo voy a bajar-dijo Sam-Necesito hablar con Legolas

-Pero Legolas está aquí-Josie buscó a Legolas

-Acaba de bajar-dijo Sam-¿No lo viste?

-No...

-Bueno, me voy-Y Sam se dispuso a bajar

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Pippin

-Intento despertar a Frodo

-Es muy difícil despertarlo-dijo Merry. De pronto a Pippin se le ocurrió algo-Nosotros siempre lo despertamos con un..

-¡Beso!-gritó Pippin

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron Merry y Josie. Pippin lanzó una mirada a Merry

-Oh si-dijo Merry-Con un beso

-¿En serio?-cuestionó Josie-¿Y quien le da el beso?-Merry y Pippin se miraron

-Pero no un beso en los labios-dijo Pippin rápidamente-Es en la frente

-Ya veo-dijo Josie-Aun así quiero saber quien le da el beso

-Eh......

-¡Sólo dale un beso en la frente!-exclamó Pippin

-Lo haré-dijo Josie dejando un "¿Qué?" de incredulidad en Merry y un "¡Yay!" de triunfo en Pippin-Pero sólo porque ya intenté todo para despertarlo-Josie se inclinó sobre Frodo hasta que sus labios se situaron sobre su frente. Merry y Pippin miraban con atención, ninguno podía creer que lo hubieran logrado así se fácil. Josie besó la frente de Frodo e inmediatamente se apartó-No ha funcionado-les dijo pero en ese momento Frodo abrió sus ojos lentamente y se incorporó y  vio a Merry y Pippin que tenían la boca abierta (ninguno podía creer que su broma fuera tan efectiva) y a Josie que lo miraba asombrada (obviamente no les había creído a Merry y Pippin)

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Frodo ante aquel cuadro

-Buenos Días, prepárate que debemos partir ya-dijo Josie sonrojada-Te esperamos abajo-y bajó del flet

-¿Qué sucede chicos?-dijo tallándose los ojos

-Nada importante-dijo Pippin-Josie intentaba despertarte

-Oh-dijo Frodo-Supongo que habrá batallado para hacerlo

-¿Seguro que estabas del todo dormido?-dijo Merry

-Por supuesto-se defendió Frodo-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Josie nos dijo que no te podía despertar y Pippin le dijo que si te daba un beso en la frente te ibas a despertar, entonces ella te dio un beso en la frente y te despertaste

-¿Me dio un beso en la frente?-preguntó Frodo, entonces recordó lo que había pasado anoche y sonrió

-¿Qué sucede  Frodo?-dijo Pippin-¿Por qué sonríes así?

-No nada...-dijo Frodo levantándose. Y recogió sus cosas-Bajemos ya-Los tres hobbits fueron hacia la cuerda. Frodo fue el primero en bajar. Todos estaban ya listos

-Buenos días-dijo Haldir

-Buenos días-respondió Frodo. Entonces buscó a Josie. Estaba hablando con Aragorn, parecía estarle dando una explicación

-Muy bien-dijo Merry que acababa de bajar-Estoy listo-Entonces Pippin cayó del árbol

-Ouch...-dijo levantándose

-¿Qué te pasa?-le dijo Boromir burlón-¿Aún no despiertas?

-Basta Boromir-dijo Aragorn terminando de hablar con Josie-Partamos 

-Me temo-dijo Haldir-que desde este momento ya no podrán ver su camino. Estos bosques son sagrados y tememos por ellos. Por favor pónganse estas vendas-Les entregó unas vendas negras. Sin embargo ni Josie ni Legolas recibieron

-¡Esto es un ultraje!-dijo Gimli-¿Porqué ellos no recibieron?

-Porqué en ellos sí confiamos-dijo Haldir remarcando el "sí", sin embargo Gimli no se iba dejar ganar

-Entiendo que no le des una a Legolas porque es un elfo, pero ¿porque confías en esta mediana y no en los demás?-Las miradas se postraron en Josie

-Si tanto te molesta-dijo Legolas-Yo usaré la venda

-Y yo-se apuntó Josie

-Dejaremos que tú la uses-dijo Haldir dándole otra venda a Legolas-Pero me parece ridículo que alguien que ya ha estado aquí la use-De nuevo todas la miradas terminaron en Josie. Aragorn la miró desconfiadamente. Josie no sabía que hacer, ella no recordaba haber estado allí jamás

-No discutamos más-dijo Haldir-Y pónganse las vendas-La compañía se dispuso a ponerse las vendas. Una vez listos empezaron a avanzar siguiendo las instrucciones de Haldir y gracias a la ayuda de Josie. Finalmente llegaron a una ciudad que sólo existió en sueños

-Bienvenidos al hogar de la Dama Blanca-dijo Haldir después de haberles quitado las vendas. Todos estaban asombrados ante tanta belleza y esplendor-Ahora irán ante la Dama Galadriel y el Señor Celeborn -Haldir los condujo por unas escaleras en los árboles hasta lo que parecía el hogar de alguien muy importante. De pronto un resplandor blanco llenó el lugar y una pareja de elfos bajó. Todos miraban embobados. Un elfo y un hermosa elfa estaban ante ellos

-Nueve hay aquí-dijo Celeborn-Sin embargo diez eran ustedes, Díganme ¿Dónde está Gandalf? Pues mucho deseo hablar con él

-Cayó en la sombra-dijo Galadriel. Un sentimiento de tristeza pasó por los ojos de todos-Su misión esta posada sobre el filo de un cuchillo, desvíense un poco y fracasarán para la ruina de todos-Y la elfa miró a Boromir que inmediatamente bajó su cabeza. Entonces miró a Sam y a Josie-Sin embargo hay esperanzas mientras sigan siendo fieles. No dejen que se turben sus corazones. Vayan y descansen...pues están agotaos de tristeza y tanto esfuerzo-Entonces miró a Frodo-_Bienvenido, Frodo de la Comarca...tú que has visto el Ojo-_Frodo  poco asustado retrocedió. Josie lo miró y vio el gesto de temor en sus ojos, Frodo la miró, quería decirle que Galadriel le había hablado pero el mismo gesto de miedo llegó a los ojos de Josie. Ella miró hacia Galadriel que la miraba fijamente mientras Celeborn hablaba-_Joselyn...Mi querida Josie, bienvenida de regreso..._

-En marcha-Aragorn tomó a Josie por los hombros y la compañía bajó a los pies del árbol. Después de haberse repartido los dormitorios notaron que no había uno para Josie.

-Ella-dijo un elfo-no dormirá con ustedes. La Dama Galadriel le ha asignado un aposento diferente. Acompáñame pequeña Dama, que Galadriel desea hablar contigo-Josie siguió al elfo, pero Pippin la detuvo

-¿De que se trata todo esto?

-No lo sé-dijo Josie continuando su camino. Finalmente llegó a un enorme y elegante flet

-Supongo que extrañabas tu cuarto-le dijo el elfo

-¿Mi cuarto?-dijo Josie mirando aquel lugar. Aquella sensación de familiaridad le llegó-No lo entiendo

-Si lo deseas-le dijo el elfo ignorando el comentario de Josie-Puedes tomar un baño mientras la Dama llega

-Creo...-dijo Josie dudosa-Que tomaré un baño

-Perfecto-dijo el elfo. Entonces cinco elfas entraron y dirigieron a Josie a un especie de pequeño manantial privado o algo así.

-Entre-dijo una de ellas. Un poco asustada y con un poco de pudor Josie se despojó de sus ropas y entró al pequeño estanque de agua. De inmediato las elfas empezaron a ponerle soluciones que olían a flores en el cabello y a tallar su cuerpo con jabón. Josie escuchó una canción a lo lejos

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó a una elfa

-Un lamento por Gandalf-contestó esta. Josie lo escuchó un momento y se sorprendió al ver que lo entendía. Algo muy extraño pasaba ahí. Ella no hablaba el lenguaje élfico y estaba segura de que ella no tenía nada que ver con Lothlorién. Las elfas terminaron de asearla y le dieron una toalla. Josie se cubrió y siguió a las elfas que la llevaron de vuelta a su habitación. Entonces sacaron hermosas ropas y la empezaron a vestir. Josie se sorprendió al ver que tenían ropa de su talla y de pronto se vio vestida con un hermoso vestido verde con muchos hermosos detalles con hilo de oro. Pero apenas si se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y las elfas empezaron a peinarla hasta dejar su cabello recogido en un cola de caballo

-Ya está lista-le dijeron y salieron del cuarto. Josie se miró en un cristal que tenía a modo de espejo. Nunca jamás pensó que se podría ver de aquella manera, parecía una...elfa. Entonces notó algo aún más extraño. Su cuarto estaba adecuado a su tamaño. Entonces se dio cuenta que de nuevo aquel resplandor blanco llenaba su cuarto y vio a Galadriel entrar

-_Hola mi pequeña Dama_-la saludó Galadriel en élfico

-_Hola_-balbuceó Josie

-_No te preocupes Joselyn, sabes que conoces mi idioma_

_-Lo sé_-contestó Josie aún nerviosa_-Es sólo que todo es nuevo para mí _

_-¿Nuevo?, me temo que tenemos mucho de que hablar. Por favor acompáñame a cenar_-Galadriel salió de su cuarto y Josie la siguió hasta un comedor con dos sillas y dos platillos con comida-Siéntate-le dijo Galadriel en idioma común. Josie se sentó y Galadriel empezó a comer. Josie la imitó-Dime Joselyn, ¿no quieres preguntarme algo?

-Bueno..-miles de preguntas cruzaron la mente de Josie-Para empezar....¿Por qué me llama Joselyn y porque todo el mundo dice que yo ya estuve aquí?

-¿Es broma?-le dijo Galadriel-¿Acaso no recuerdas tu origen?

-Eh....

-Me temí que esto pasara-dijo Galadriel suspirando-Te contaré: Tú crees haber nacido en esa extraña ciudad de HehE ¿cierto?

-Sí...

-Bueno para empezar tu madre era una elfa

-¿Qué?

-Una elfa, pero tu padre era un HehE

-Creo que no la entiendo

-Mira, tu padre, descendiente de aquel que vio como se forjaba el anillo único, salió un día de su ciudad hacia Rivendel a pedirle un favor a Elrond. Llegó y habló con Elrond y resolvieron sus asuntos. Sin embargo la belleza de Rivendel cautivó a tu padre y se quedó ahí más tiempo. Un buen día un grupo de elfos de aquí llegó por noticias del norte, entre ellos tu madre. No sé muy bien como fue que tus padres se conocieron, solo sé que se enamoraron y sin importarles lo que el mundo pensara decidieron casarse. Tú padre renunció a su cuidad y se despidió de su hermana y su madre-Josie asintió. Empezó a entender el curso de las cosas-Y siguió a tu madre a Lothlorién. Cabe decir que tu madre era alguien muy cercano a mí, una de mis mejores amigas. Al llegar se casaron haciendo una gran fiesta. Entonces tu madre renunció a su inmortalidad

-¿Eso hizo?-dijo Josie sorprendida

-Sí, así es. Pero ese no es el punto. Tiempo después tu madre nos dio la hermosa noticia de que estaba embarazada. Una hermosa niña nacería-dijo Galadriel mirando a Josie con una sonrisa-Pero-el semblante feliz de Galadriel cambió- El día del parto las cosas se complicaron y tu madre murió.-Galadriel bajó la cabeza y Josie vio como unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sintió un gran vacío en ella. Deseó haber conocido a su madre-Tú fuiste criada como una Dama y vaya que te encantaba la vida que llevabas. Eras una niña hermosa y aún lo eres-Josie sonrió-Pero, tu padre recibió la fatal noticia de que su madre había muerto y tomó una gran decisión: volvería a su ciudad y te llevaría con él. El día de la despedida fue muy triste para nosotros. Tú llorabas sin parar, no querías irte. Eras una hermosa Dama de 5 años. Llegaste a la ciudad y empezaste con otro tipo de educación. Pero luego tu padre fue llamado a Rivendel. Sin embargo tu padre jamás llegó. Un grupo de orcos salvajes lo mataron-Galadriel tomó un respiro. Josie esperaba ansiosa el desenlace

-Tu quedaste a cargo de tu tía entonces. Pero tengo entendido que ella murió-Josie asintió- y quedaste a cargo de su esposo-Josie recordó la forma en que Armando Padre e Hijo la trataban y puso cara de enojo. Deseó que las cosas fueran de otra manera-Hubiera sido lindo ¿verdad?-Galadriel había leído su pensamiento-Pero solo el destino tiene el poder de decidir esas cosas. En cuanto a tu nombre he de decirte que tu verdadero nombre es Joselyn, igual que tu madre. Pero te han cambiado el nombre por que aparentemente ese suena muy extraño en la ciudad de tu padre y no querían que los rumores empezaran-Josie meditó un poco

-Me gustaría-dijo Josie-Haber visto a mi madre

-Eso es posible. En cuanto terminemos de cenar iremos a mi espejo, tal vez así la veas-comieron en silencio hasta que Josie intervino

-¿Y yo soy inmortal?

-Me temo que no

-Oh....

-Pero eres  una elfa. La única diferencia entre tú y yo es la estatura y la inmortalidad.-Galadriel siguió comiendo. De pronto rió-Si lo deseas-dijo-Puedo contarte algunas anécdotas de tu infancia aquí-y Josie se enteró entonces que le encantaba nadar en el lago que había allí, que siempre iba a molestar a Celeborn y a obligarlo a jugar con ella, que adoraba su habitación, que le gustaba ir con los vigías a fingir que ella era uno de ellos y de muchas cosas más.

Entonces llegó el momento de ir al espejo. Bajaron y pasaron por donde la compañía estaba. Josie vio a los hobbits dormir; Merry tenía el pie sobre Pippin, Pippin tenía su rodilla en las costillas de Merry. Sam roncaba como nunca y Frodo estaba todo arrinconado. Josie sonrió ante tal cuadro. Más de una vez había pensado que los hobbits eran como niños.

Llegaron ante una pila y Galadriel vació agua en ella

-Este espejo muestra las cosas que fueron, las que son y las que aún no han ocurrido. ¿Deseas mirar en él?-Josie asintió, no había bajado solo a ver como Galadriel vaciaba agua en una pila y ansiaba ver a su madre. Subió un escalón y se asomó a la pila.

De pronto el agua se tornó en imágenes. Vio a una elfa que le sonreía y a su cintura vio a un hombrecillo al que reconoció como su padre. Ambos estaba felices y la elfa acariciaba su estómago que por su tamaño anunciaba que un bebé nacería. Después la imagen se fue y se vio a ella corriendo por Lothlorién perseguida por Celeborn. Luego ella misma se vio junto con su padre nadando en el lago. También se vio durmiendo en su cuarto y finalmente con los vigías. Josie sonrió ante aquellas lindas imágenes. Pero pronto desaparecieron para darle lugar a otras. Vio a su tío y a su primo en su casa cenando. Vio su cuidad completa. De nuevo las imágenes se fueron. Ahora vio a la compañía. Merry y Pippin le sonreían. Legolas estaba con ellos. Después desaparecieron dejando ver solo a Legolas. Pero Legolas fue suplantado por Frodo. Frodo la miraba con sus intensos ojos azules y le sonreía. Sin darse cuenta Josie sonrió. Pero de nuevo todo se fue dejando paso a nuevas imágenes. Vio un hermoso lugar lleno de árboles, pero ese lugar de ser hermoso se transformó a uno todo destruido. Vio un barco que zarpaba y las imágenes se fueron para no volver.

Josie miró a Galadriel. Ella sonreía. 

-¿Te ha gustado lo que has visto?

-Sí...-dijo Josie. En realidad le había gustado lo que había visto pero no entendió las últimas imágenes

-Sé que son confusas-dijo Galadriel leyendo su pensamiento de nuevo-Sin embargo tal vez son cosas que jamás te sucedan-Josie asintió-Ahora ve a dormir que muy cansada te ves-Josie asintió de nuevo y corrió a su habitación. Buscó ropa de dormir y encontró una bata de seda, se la puso y se metió a la cama. Dio gracias por dormir finalmente en algo cómodo y se quedó dormida soñando con aquellos días felices.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ta tan!!!! ¿A que no se lo esperaban?. Esta parte de la historia es en mi opinión una de las más importantes. Creo que Lothlorién abarcará dos capítulos más como máximo. Esperen el próximo ya que cosas interesantes pasarán. Y no olviden sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!


	6. El poema de Nadie

Sexto Capítulo

Evelyn: Gracias por tu review!!!!! Me alegra que hayas podido arreglar tu ordenador, ya te extrañaba.

Disclaimer... ningún personaje, canción-poema, o lugar me pertenece....L

Capítulo 6.-El poema de nadie 

El sol se alzó sobre los árboles esa mañana dejando ver todo su brillo y llenando de nuevas esperanzas a la compañía.

Josie se despertó con el canto de los pájaros. Jamás se sintió así, quiso quedarse ahí para siempre. Por primera vez despertaba sin ajetreos de Merry o Pippin. Por primera vez no tenía que preocuparse por lo que iban a comer o por el dolor en sus pies. Todo era perfecto. De tal modo que se levantó cantando en élfico. Después de cantar un rato descubrió que su voz sonaba por todo Lothórien, como si alguien le hubiera puesto un micrófono. Sin importarle siguió cantando mientras cepillaba su cabello.

La compañía fue despertada por una hermosa voz. Totalmente hechizados, todos y cada uno de los miembros se levantó y se sentó a escuchar la bella voz. Pero el canto cesó y todos salieron del trance. Se vistieron para su reunión con Galadriel y Celeborn. 

En esta reunión se decidirían muchas cosas. Lentamente fueron llegando al lugar. Sería en medio del bosque de Lórien. Cuando todos estaban ya ahí se pusieron a platicar. Pero la charla fue interrumpida por la llegada de Josie. Tan hermosa y deslumbrante como la elfa que era, llegó con su cabello suelto y un hermoso vestido blanco que el viento ondulaba. Entonaba la misma canción que ellos escucharon en la mañana.

A Aragorn le llegaron recuerdos de Arwen. Boromir como todo mortal cayó bajo el encanto de una elfa. A Legolas una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Gimli no podía decidir si Josie era más hermosa que Galadriel o viceversa. A Sam todas la sospechas sobre Josie se le borraron. Merry abrió tanto sus ojos que se le pudieron haber caído. Pippin no creía lo que veía. Y Frodo...bueno, aparte de haber caído (una vez más) bajo el encanto de Josie, su boca se había abierto totalmente, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, sentía sus piernas desfallecer,  su cerebro estaba listo para hacer cualquier cosa que Josie dijera y sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora.

-Hola-dijo Josie con una sonrisa que hizo que todos sonrieran también. Al ver que la veían con atención mirándola de arriba abajo agregó-¿Qué se traen?

-Buen día-dijo Boromir acercándose y besando la mano de Josie. Pero fue empujado por Gimli que hizo una profunda reverencia. Legolas también besó la mano de Josie. Aragorn la tomó del hombro y sonrió. Sam también le sonrió

-Hola-le dijo a Josie. Merry y Pippin tomaron cada uno una mano de Josie y la besaron haciendo una reverencia. Frodo no sabía que hacer. Sus nervios estaban al máximo. Su lengua se había trabado. Sus manos le sudaban. Así que sólo pudo balbucear un "Ho-hola". Pero Josie le sonrió y casi logra que a Frodo se le salga el corazón por la boca

-Bienvenidos-dijo la voz de Galadriel tras Josie. Ella y Celeborn habían llegado finalmente

-Siéntense-Y como soldados que obedecen a su sargento todos tomaron asiento en una sillas que ahí había. Celeborn se sentó a la cabeza. Galadriel a su lado y Josie al otro.-Muy bien caballeros-dijo Celeborn.-Todos sabemos que al anillo debe ser destruido. Y han de saber que cuentan con todo nuestro apoyo. Pueden quedarse aquí un tiempo si así lo desean. Pero deben estar concientes de que deben de partir al final.

-Yo tengo una pregunta-dijo Pippin levantando su mano

-Pippin....-murmuró Aragorn enojado y tapándose la cara con su mano. Josie rió al ver esto.

-¿Qué sucede joven Peregrin?-dijo Galadriel

-Bueno-dijo Pippin levantándose-Desde que llegamos a Lothlórien todo el mundo dice que Josie ya ha estado aquí. Después usted la lleva a un lugar diferente para dormir. Luego hoy en la mañana ella llega luciendo como una elfa y cantando en élfico. ¿Cómo pasó eso?-dijo Pippin. Todos prestaron atención. Era la pregunta que estaba en la cabeza de todos. Galadriel y Josie rieron y sus hermosa risas hicieron sonreír a todos.

-Verás mi querido hobbit-dijo-Vuestra amiga Joselyn nació aquí. Su madre era una elfa y su padre un HehE. Por lo que es una elfa con la estatura de un HehE y la mortalidad de ellos.

-Ya veo-dijo Pippin sentándose un poco confuso, en realidad pensaba preguntarle luego a Josie. Después de esta aclaración empezaron a hablar de la misión. Pero Frodo no podía concentrarse, sólo miraba a Josie. Fue como caer en un mundo de fantasías. No escuchó nada de lo que decían. E incluso cuando Celeborn o Aragorn lo llamaban tardaba demasiado en volver a la realidad. Por su parte Pippin ya ideaba más planes para que Frodo le declarara su amor a Josie. Pero las fantasías de los dos fueron cortadas cuando Aragorn habló:

-Por su seguridad, es mejor que Josie se quede aquí.-Josie miró a Aragorn, ella quería quedarse ahí, pero también quería tener más aventuras. A Frodo el mundo se le cayó encima. Pippin vio todos sus planes arruinados y a Legolas se le entristeció el corazón.

-No lo sé-dijo Galadriel-¿Tú que dices Joselyn?

-Ah....-Josie no sabía que decir-Creo que.....

-Deben darle tiempo para pensarlo-dijo Pippin-Es una difícil decisión-Pippin no sabía cuan cierto era aquello

-De acuerdo-dijo Celeborn-Pero eso lo decidiremos después. Ahora debemos discutir la ruta que tomarán-Y el debate empezó de nuevo. Josie se aburrió y se distraía con cualquier cosa que veía; sin embargo no notaba el par de ojos que la seguían a todos lados.

Nada más interesante pasó. El concilio terminó con una invitación a una fiesta esa noche. Todos se levantaron y se empezaban a ir, pero Pippin tomó a Merry

-¡Ya lo tengo!-le dijo

-¿Tienes qué?

-El plan para que Frodo conquiste a Josie

-¡No de nuevo Pippin!, ¿no sería más fácil si tú te vistes de cupido y los flechas con el arco de Legolas?

-No había pensado en eso

-No lo harás....¿verdad?

-No, descuida. Mi plan es mejor: primero hay que hablar con Frodo-Pippin buscó a Frodo con los ojos, él estaba ahí "escuchando" a Sam; pero sin poder apartar sus ojos de Josie-¡Hey, Frodo!-Sam volteó, pero Frodo no lo hizo

-¡Frodo!-gritó Merry, Sam llamó a Frodo y este finalmente reaccionó

-¿Si?-dijo acercándose a Merry y Pippin

-Oye Frodo-dijo Pippin poniendo una mano en su hombro-¿No crees que ya es hora de decírselo a Josie?

-¿Decir?, ¿decir qué?-Frodo se hizo el desentendido, pero aún así se ruborizó

-Basta de rodeos Frodo, no tenemos tiempo-dijo Merry-Sabemos que te gusta Josie

-Que te gusta muuuuuucho-argumentó Pippin

-Muuuuuuuuuucho, muuuuuuuuuuuucho-Apoyó Merry. Frodo se ruborizó totalmente.

-Bueno...-dijo con un poco de miedo-Tal vez me guste un poco...

-¡Perfecto!-gritó Pippin-Escucha: esta noche en el baile

-¡Baile!-Frodo ya sabía por donde iba Pippin

-Sí, baile-dijo Pippin hastiado-Le pedirás a Josie que baile contigo, ¿ok?

-Creo que lo pensaré...

-¡¿Ok?!-dijo Pippin enojado

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo

-En medio del baile-siguió Merry, Frodo lo miraba atentamente-Tú vas a decirle que la...

-¿Decirle a quién?-Josie apareció tras ellos

-¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!!!-los tres gritaron asustados y nerviosos. Al calmarse miraron a Josie

-¿Qué...qué?-Pippin dijo

-Que, ¿qué le van a decir a quién?-dijo Josie

-Decir.....a quien....pues verás...nosotros-Merry intentó explicarse, Pippin maquinaba un plan y Frodo estaba apunto de desmayarse

-¡Josie!-la llamó Aragorn, Josie puso mala cara

-Tengo que irme, Aragorn me sermoneará de nuevo-y se fue

-Eso estuvo cerca

-Muuuy cerca-dijo Frodo

-Bueno-dijo Pippin-A lo que estábamos, a medio baile tú....la mirarás a los ojos y le dirás que la amas

-¿Es broma?-dijo Frodo

-¿Me estoy riendo?-contestó Pippin-Bueno, si no quieres decirle eso puedes.....

-¡Besarla!-dijo Merry triunfante

-¡Besarla!-dijeron Pippin y Frodo sorprendidos, cada uno por sus razones

-Exacto-dijo Pippin-Imagínate el cuadro: Ella está ahí frente a ti, y tú sin saber por qué te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Frodo nervioso

-Sí, mira: si la quieres besar, mírala...sólo mírala y ya verás, no hay que peguntarle

-No me atrevo-dijo Frodo

-Vamos, ¿qué te podría pasar?-dijo Pippin-Quién sabe, tal vez puedas perderla si no lo haces

-Pues...es cierto

-Muy bien-continuó Merry-El momento será así: la conducirás lejos de la gente y la besas...¡y eso es todo!

-No lo sé chicos....¿y si no le gusto?

-No hay nadie mejor para responder eso que Merry, ¿verdad?

-Eh.....-Merry se veía muy nervioso

-Merry, ¿investigaste lo que te pedí?

-¿Me pediste algo?-dijo Merry haciéndose el desentendido

-Olvídalo....-Pippin se llevó una mano a la cara, pero notó como Frodo trató de escabullirse-¡Hey!, ¿a dónde vas?

-A...a ningún lado

-Vamos Frodo, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?-preguntó Merry-Es un besito, Josie no te va a comer

-Cielos chicos, esto es muy difícil para mí-dijo Frodo mirando al piso-Díganme ¿han besado a muchas mujeres?

-¿Besar?-dijo Pippin-Soy el rey del beso

-Mentiroso-dijo Merry

-Cállate

-Sabes Frodo, sé como te sientes-dijo Merry poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Frodo cuando llegaron al dormitorio

-¿En serio?-dijo éste

-Bueno..., no

-Grandioso

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo Josie sonriendo y entrando al cuarto

-Hola-le respondieron los tres con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa?-Sam llegó tras Josie

-Nada-dijo Pippin-Estamos aquí...comentando

-¿Comentando qué?-preguntó Josie sentándose junto a Frodo

-Temas de la actualidad-dijo Frodo nervioso

-Actuales, de actualidad-completó Merry

-Ya veo....-dijo Josie-¿Irán a la fiesta esta noche?

-Claro...

-Será genial-decía Josie entusiasmada

-Sí que lo será-dijo Pippin con una sonrisa pícara

-¿Y ahora qué te traes?-dijo Josie 

-¿Quién yo?-Pippin puso cara de inocente. Josie miró a los tres hobbits

-Me tengo que ir-dijo

-¿Por qué?-se le salió a Frodo

-Tengo que prepararme para la fiesta de esta noche-dijo Josie como lo más normal del mundo

-Claro que sí-dijo Pippin cuando Josie se iba-Y te recomiendo que te pintes muy bien los labios-Frodo lo miró asustado y Josie extrañada

-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó

-¿Bien?, estoy de maravilla. Pero tú vete a vestir

-De acuerdo...-Josie se fue. 

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-dijo Frodo

-Nada de palabras-dijo Pippin-Hay que vestirte

-¿Vestirlo?-dijo Sam

-No hay princesa sin príncipe-dijo Merry

-¿Qué?

-Nada....vistamos a Frodo-los tres hobbit s empezaron a arreglar a Frodo mientras que Pippin le daba consejos

Josie salió de la tienda de los hobbits pensativa, sabía que Pippin tramaba algo, pero, ¿qué?, imposible saberlo. Al llegar a sus cuarto encontró a Galadriel sosteniendo en alto un vestido celeste pastel (para hacérselas más fácil imagínense un vestido tipo de princesa, pero no tan de princesa) 

-¿Te gusta?-dijo Galadriel mostrándoselo

-¡Me encanta!-dijo Josie tomándolo y viéndolo

-Úsalo esta noche

-Claro que lo haré-dijo Josie, y ya se disponía a ponérselo cuando Galadriel la interrumpió

-Primero necesito hablar contigo

-De acuerdo

-Dime cariño-dijo alaciándole el cabello con su mano-¿Irás con la compañía?

-Bueno...-dijo Josie bajando la mirada-Quiero quedarme aquí pero...hay algo dentro de mí que no me deja, que me obliga a ir con ellos

-¿Se puede saber qué te obliga a acompañarlos?-preguntó Galadriel

-Es difícil de explicar...creo...-Josie tomó un suspiro-Un extraño afecto ha nacido en mí hacia un miembro de la compañía

-¿Afecto?-dijo Galadriel-Tiene que ser algo mayor para que te embarques a algo tan peligroso, intenta con algo más fuerte como amistad o amor

-¿Amor?-a Josie se le escaparon las palabras-No estoy segura...a parte y si él...

-Entonces sí es amor-dijo Galadriel triunfante-¿Me dirías quién es?-Josie la miró

-No diré nada hasta estar segura

-Muy bien, muy bien-Galadriel sonrió-Sólo quiero decirte que siempre que dudes algo, sigue a tu corazón

-¿Cómo lo hago?-dijo Josie

-¿Seguir a tu corazón?-Galadriel volvió a reír-Ya sabrás que hacer.

-Bueno...esta bien

-Ahora vístete-Galadriel se levantó-Y esta noche impresiona a-ya-sabes-quien--Josie rió 

-Lo intentaré.-siguió a Galadriel afuera y cuando se fue se quedó viendo sobre el barandal fuera de su cuarto apoyada en una mano. Pensaba en muchas cosas, pero su mente regresaba una vez y otra a aquel que ocupaba su corazón también. Dando un suspiro y otro se quedó viendo el vacío.

-¡¿QUE HACES!?-Frodo intentó huir de Pippin pero no lo logró

-Ponte esto-Pippin intentaba ponerle una especie de corbata

-¡Me ahorcas!-en efecto Frodo se empezaba a poner rojo

-¿Qué pasará?-Merry y Sam esperaban a fuera. Frodo salió finalmente, sin corbata.

-¿Listo?-preguntó Sam

-Creo...-Frodo se miró de pies a cabeza. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un chaleco azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros (casi como en la fiesta de Bilbo). Pippin salió sonriendo del cuarto

-La fiesta empieza en dos horas-dijo,-hay que practicar

-¿Practicar qué?-dijo Frodo asustado

-El beso, que más

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Frodo salió corriendo

-¡Oye!-gritó Pippin-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-Sam y Merry solo lo miraron con cara de "¿hablabas en serio?".

Frodo corrió hasta asegurarse de estar fuera del alcance de Pippin, se dejó caer y recuperó el aliento. 

-Desearía que todo esto fuera más sencillo-se dijo. Una voz que cantaba lo interrumpió. Frodo reconoció de inmediato la voz, era la de la mañana. Miró tras los arbustos que lo cubrían y vio a Josie en el balcón, cantando. Una sonrisa esbozó en su cara y se quedó ahí aturdido y sumido en una fantasía. Josie suspiraba y movía su mano de un lado a otro, alaciando su cabello, la regresaba a su barbilla...

Frodo suspiró.-Quién pudiera ser guante para tocar tu cara-se dijo. Josie entró de nuevo a su cuarto

-No te vayas-rogó Frodo en voz baja, pero obviamente Josie no lo escuchó. Frodo se tiró en la hierba y miró al cielo. Lo hizo hasta que Pippin llegó por él

-Aquí estabas-le dijo Pippin-¿Listo?

-¡No!-Frodo se levantó de inmediato

-Yo hablaba de la fiesta-dijo Pippin poniendo los ojos en blanco-Ya casi es hora-Frodo miró el cielo, ya estaba oscuro

-En un momento te alcanzo-y tomó rumbo contrario a Pippin

-Debe ser la presión-dijo Pippin alejándose.

La hora del banquete llegó y ya estaba la compañía sentada en su mesa, cuando Frodo llegó corriendo y se sentó justo al tiempo en que Legolas entraba también corriendo. Cuando Legolas se sentó entraron  Galadriel, Celeborn y Josie. Todos aplaudieron y Josie no dejaba de sonreír con su hermoso vestido y su cabello recogido en un medio chongo. Frodo no la dejaba de mirar y se sorprendió cuando ella se dirigió hacia él, Frodo miró a todos lados buscando el porque iba hacia él, entonces vio la silla junto a él. Josie se sentó ahí, y Frodo tuvo que mirar a otro lado porque su cara realmente reflejaba el nerviosismo. Vio a Pippin que le sonreía y le levantaba los pulgares, Frodo soltó un suspiro, no escuchó nada de lo que dijo Galadriel o Celeborn, bueno, hasta que lo nombraron y todos lo miraron, Frodo sonrió nerviosamente. Después de eso se pusieron a cenar y Frodo no apartaba la miraba de su comida, solo miraba de reojo a Josie que comía muy pensativa. Todos terminaron y la música empezó, a Frodo se le palarizó el corazón y miró unas parejas de elfos que bailaban, Josie también las miraba. Frodo empezó a balbucear para hablarle a Josie, pero Legolas se le acercó y la invitó a bailar. Todo el nerviosismo de Frodo se convirtió en odio y furia y fue mayor cuando Josie aceptó.

Aunque la pareja daba risa (las estaturas) Frodo no reía, de hecho, estaba tan enojado que apretaba su silla hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y las manos le dolieron. Josie reía ya que la canción era un poco movida y por los extraños movimientos que Legolas hacía al bailar con ella. 

Una señora se le acercó a Frodo y lo sacó a bailar, Frodo ni le pudo decir que no porque ya lo traía bailando. La señora le sonreía y Frodo sonreía nervioso mirando a Josie y Legolas. La canción terminó y todos volvieron a su lugar. Frodo se sentó enojado, traumado, nervioso... de todo un poco. Un pisotón de Pippin le dijo que era el momento, Frodo giró hacia Josie y lo dijo:

-Josie...-la aludida lo miró-¿Quieres bailar?

-Seguro-dijo Josie y tomó a Frodo de la mano y lo arrastró a la pista de baile. La música empezó, era una balada, Frodo se traumó al ver a la pareja de a lado bailar abrazada. Josie tomó la mano de Frodo, puso la otra en el hombro y esperó a que Frodo reaccionara, sonriendo nervioso Frodo tomó la mano de Josie y con la otra la tomó de la cintura y empezaron a bailar. Frodo evitaba a toda costa la mirada de Josie, pero lo inevitable pasó y ambos se miraron y se quedaron viéndose, estudiándose como si se vieran por primera vez. Josie quedó hipnotizada con los ojos azules de Frodo y Frodo viceversa con los ojos miel de Josie, después ambos se sonrieron.

-Este arroz ya se coció-dijo Pippin a Merry, Merry asintió.

Las caras de Frodo y Josie empezaron a acercarse para darse un beso, pero la música terminó y fue como si el encanto se hubiera roto y ambos hubieran reaccionados. Sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir, ambos se fueron a sus sitios y no se volvieron a cruzar palabra durante toda la noche.

Frodo entró a su habitación y después de aguantar los regaños de Pippin por haber "arruinado su plan" se acostó a dormir. Cuando todos se durmieron Frodo se sentó y se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche y sonriendo para sí se durmió pensando en Josie.

Josie entró a su habitación y después de cambiarse sus ropas encontró una nota sobre su tocador, dejando el cepillo en la mesa leyó: 

_¡Pues bien! Yo necesito_

_decirte que te quiero,_

_decirte que te adoro_

_con todo el corazón;_

_que es mucho lo que sufro,_

_que es mucho lo que lloro,_

_que ya no puedo tanto_

_y al grito en que te imploro_

_te imploro y te hablo en nombre_

_de mi última ilusión._

_Yo quiero que tú sepas_

_Que ya hace muchos días_

_Que estoy enfermo y pálido_

_De tanto no dormir;_

_Que ya se han muerto todas_

_Las esperanzas mías,_

_Que están mis noche negras,_

_Tan negras y sombrías,_

_Que ya no sé ni dónde_

_Se alzaba el porvenir._

_Comprendo que tus besos_

_Jamás han de ser míos,_

_Comprendo que en tus ojos_

_No me he de ver jamás,_

_Y te amo y en mis locos_

_Y ardientes desvaríos_

_Bendigo tus desdenes,_

_Adoro tus desvíos,_

_Y en vez de amarte menos,_

_Te quiero mucho más._

_A veces pienso en darte_

_Mi eterna despedida,_

_Borrarte en mis recuerdos_

_Y hundirte en mi pasión;_

_Mas si es en vano todo_

_Y el alma no te olvida,_

_¿qué quieres que yo haga,_

_pedazo de mi vida?_

_¿Qué quieres tú que yo haga,_

_con este corazón?_

Sin firma ni nada, así terminaba el poema. Josie suspiró, ¿de quién sería?. Una idea cruzó su mente que hizo que se sonrojara, 

-Aunque....-se dijo-Nada impide que sea de él.-volvió a leer la nota y sonriendo y dando brinquitos la guardó en un joyero que tenía, se metió a la cama y cerró los ojos, pero se sorprendió al ver que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fueron los ojos de Frodo. Josie sonrió y este acto también la sorprendió. Sacudió la cabeza y sin querer pensar más en el asunto, se durmió, pero la imagen volvió para quedarse ahí.  

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Uy que lindo!!!!!!! *u* 

Me gustó mucho este capítulo, estoy orgullosa de mí. Ja ja ja ja, que modesta...bueno ya.

Bueno espero les guste también y dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Un secreto es revelado

Séptimo Capítulo

Evelyn: gracias por tu review!!!!!!, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo J 

Sadyc: eres una psicópata maniaca, jajajaja, no es cierto. La escena de Ron y Hermione fue tan linda!!!!!! (tu me entiendes)

Bueno, ahora les contare de que he ido a ver Harry Potter y han mostrado los cortos de las Dos Torres y como se imaginarán....No puedo esperar a que salga la película!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, eso es todo...como ya saben ningún personaje me pertenece

Capítulo 7.- Un secreto es revelado 

Josie se despertó esa mañana con el canto de los pájaros, al salir vio que apenas amanecía, sin embargo fue a desayunar. Sorprendió al cocinero cuando le dijo que quería desayunar, ya que el cocinero apenas guisaba el desayuno. Josie ayudó al cocinero con la comida y después de desayunar se dirigió a un río, que tenía un puente para cruzarlo.

+++

La mañana ya empezaba a avanzar cuando Merry y Pippin se despertaron. Sam ya estaba despierto y se encontraba mirando a Frodo a dormir. Merry y Pippin voltearon a verlo. Nuestro queridísimo amigo Frodo sonreía mientras dormía.

-Creo que sé en quién piensa-dijo maliciosamente Pippin.

-¡Despertémoslo!-propuso Merry

-¡FRODO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron a coro, Frodo despertó asustado

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo desperezándose

-Oh, nada en realidad-dijo Pippin-Sonreías demasiado, eso es todo-Frodo lo miró confuso-¡Pero mejor te digo mi plan para que conquistes a Josie!

-¡No gracias!-dijo Frodo levantándose

-¿Es que ya no te gusta?

-¡Claro que me gusta!-dijo Frodo

-¿Entonces?....

-Iré a desayunar-dijo Frodo molesto saliendo de la habitación

-Jamás entenderé a este hobbit-dijo Pippin cruzándose de brazos, Sam y Merry solo movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro

Los hobbits alcanzaron a Frodo y desayunaron junto con la compañía. Entonces Aragorn les dio un importante anuncio

-Mañana partiremos-les dijo solemne. Todos bajaron la cabeza, excepto Pippin que rápidamente preguntó

-¿Vendrá Josie con nosotros?

-En efecto-respondió Aragorn antes de retirarse, Frodo no pudo evitar una sonrisa, pero se borró al ver la cara de Pippin que le levantaba sus pulgares. Hastiado se fue a caminar, y cuando Sam se ofreció a acompañarlo, Frodo dijo que quería hacerlo solo.

Caminó un buen rato, hasta que encontró un puente que atravesaba el río. Recordando su niñez subió al barandal y empezó a cruzarlo haciendo el equilibrio. A mitad de puente perdió el equilibrio y cayó al río. Se levantó y se dispuso a irse cuando escuchó una risa tras él y vio a Josie observándolo sonriente desde una roca bajo el puente

-¿Josie?-dijo Frodo

-Veo que perdiste el equilibrio-dijo riendo

-¿Qué haces aquí abajo?-dijo acercándose

-Busco tontos-contestó Josie mirando hacia arriba

-¿Tontos?-preguntó Frodo-¿Qué te hace pensar que encontrarás tontos aquí?

-Bueno, acabo de encontrar uno, ¿no?-dijo Josie sin importancia, Frodo la miró anonado. Josie lo miró y soltó una carcajada-¡Era broma!-Ambos empezaron a reír y no notaron que Merry, Pippin y Sam al escuchar las risas se acercaron y espiaron tras unos arbustos

-¡Esto no podría ser mejor!-dijo Pippin

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Sam tratando de ver-Hazte a un lado no puedo ver nada

-No está pasando nada-dijo Merry-Sólo ríen como tontos

-Creo que la situación requiere de una romántica estimulación acústica-dijo Pippin, se aclaró la garganta e iba a empezar a cantar cuando Merry lo tomo del hombro

-No te atrevas

-Les va a gustar-dijo Pippin soltándose, tomó aire y se volvió a disponer a cantar cuando Merry lo pisó

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-se quejaba Pippin

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Josie

-No lo sé-dijo Frodo

-¿Crees que sea un pájaro?

-Pues creo que deberían liberar a ese animal de su sufrimiento-contestó Frodo, Josie asintió y ambos se marcharon

-¡Basta Pippin!-ordenó Merry-Acabas de ahuyentarlos 

-Eso es malo

-Eres un tonto

+++

Frodo y Josie empezaron a caminar por los hermosos bosques de Lórien, ambos platicaban, de nada en especial, cualquier cosa. Entonces se encontraron con Haldir

-Hola-los saludó

-Hola-le respondieron

-¿Quieren ver algo realmente fantástico?

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Josie

-Síganme y verán-y Haldir trepó a un árbol, Josie le hizo un gesto a Frodo de que fueran y ella empezó a subir, Frodo sabía que si volvía a subir probablemente no podría bajar de nuevo (por el cansancio) pero aún así lo hizo.

Arriba encontró a Josie que miraba algo que Haldir le mostraba, Frodo se acercó y Josie tomó su brazo emocionada

-¿Ves eso?-dijo señalando un punto al oriente, Frodo siguió la mano de Josie y vio el paisaje más hermoso que jamás haya visto: de fondo las montañas debajo de un cielo azul y sin una nube, las llanuras verdes se extendían frente a ellos

-Apuesto que ver la puesta de Sol sería magnífico-dijo Frodo

-Ya lo creo-afirmó Josie

+++

-¿A dónde fueron?-dijo Pippin

-Probablemente huyeron de ti-dijo Merry enojado y se tiró al suelo para descansar un buen rato

-Unir parejas es más difícil de lo que creía-dijo Pippin tirandose también-¿Dónde está Sam?

-No sé

-Arriba chicos-dijo una voz

-¿Legolas?

-Aragorn quiere que nos preparemos ya, partiremos en la mañana

-Pero son como las tres de la tarde!!!!!

-Ordenes del rey-dijo Legolas encogiéndose de hombros

-Grandioso-y los hobbits se fueron con Legolas hasta llegar con Aragorn

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Merry

-Partimos mañana, prepárense

-¡Pero son las tres y media de la tarde!

-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar-dijo Aragorn-¿Por qué no siguen el ejemplo de Sam?, él ya empacó

-De acuerdo-dijo Pippin a regañadientes

-Por cierto, ¿han visto a Frodo?

-No-dijeron a coro los dos y se marcharon

-¿Podrías buscarlo, Legolas?

-Claro

+++

-...y un enorme árbol que da la sombra ideal para leer un buen libro-Frodo le había estado contando a Josie de la comarca. Ambos se habían sentado muuuuy cerca y miraban el paisaje

-Suena genial-dijo Josie-¿Me llevarías algún día?

-Claro-contestó Frodo sonrojado-Si esta misión nos lo permite

-¿Dónde esta Haldir?

-No lo sé, estaba aquí hace un rato

 -Odio que se desaparezca así-dijo Josie-Nos ha dejado solos-Josie miró el suelo bajo sus pies. Frodo sonrojado se armó de valor y se disponía a tomar la mano de Josie cuando...

-¡Frodo!-una voz desconocida lo llamó, Frodo se giró y vio a Legolas parado tras ellos-Te he estado buscando, Haldir me dijo que estarías aquí

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-dijo Frodo algo molesto

-Aragorn quiere hablar con todos, eso te incluye a ti Josie

-De acuerdo-dijo Josie y siguió a Legolas para bajar 

-Las damas primero-dijo cediéndole el paso

-Gracias-dijo Josie y bajó, Legolas se giró a Frodo

-Los niños después-le dijo en broma, sin embargo Frodo lo miró muy molesto (y celoso) y bajó sin decir nada. El recorrido de regreso fue tormentoso, Legolas iba a lado de Josie y constantemente la molestaba; le picaba las costillas, el hombro o jugaba con su cabello. A lo que Josie se quejaba entre risas y venganzas semejantes. Frodo miraba la escena con los puños apretados y conteniendo la furia, hasta que llegaron con Aragorn.

Pero la plática de Aragorn duró más de lo esperado y ya era hora de cenar para cuando terminaron. Aunque Aragorn les dio buenos consejos a todos de lo que de ahora en adelanta deben contar en cuenta y bla, bla, bla. Después de cenar todo el mundo se fue a dormir, ya que en la mañana partirían.

Cómo siempre Galadriel esperaba a Josie en su cuarto.

-Hola pequeña dama-la saludó

-Hola-dijo Josie desganada

-¿Estas bien?

-Mañana nos vamos

-Ya  sabes que no tienes que ir si no quieres

-El problema es que sí quiero

-¿Entonces?

-Es que me deprime tener que irme de aquí

-¿Tienes idea de lo que te espera?

-Me lo figuraré

-Tal vez no debería decirte esto-dijo Galadriel levantándose-Pero muy pronto tendrás que afrentar una gran decisión

-¿Qué decisión?

-No puedo decírtelo

-¿Entonces por qué me clavas una duda?-se quejó Josie, Galadriel le sonrió

-Es sólo para que estés preparada. Ahora a dormir, mañana te irás muy temprano

-Buenas noches-dijo Josie al ver a Galadirel salir de la habitación

-Buenas noches pequeña dama

Josie decidió tomar un baño, ya que estaba segura de que no podría tomar uno en mucho tiempo y después se durmió.

+++

Los hobbits arreglaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a dormir. Pero uno de ellos no lograba conciliar el sueño (¿quién será?) Frodo no podía pegar el ojo (no sé por que me lo sospechaba) y para cuando lo logró algo lo despertó súbitamente.

Galadriel caminaba hacia una dirección desconocida y sin saber por qué, Frodo la siguió

Llegaron a una cámara alumbrada por antorchas donde había una fuente y un pilar. Galadriel tomó una jarra y la llenó en la fuente, entonces se dirigió a Frodo

-¿Mirarás dentro del espejo?

-¿Qué voy a ver?

-Ni aún el más sabio puede saberlo-Se acercó al pilar-Pues el espejo muestra muchas cosas-dijo vaciando la jarra-cosas que fueron, cosas que son, y algunas cosas que aún no han sucedido-Frodo se acercó al pilar y se asomó.

Entonces vio a Legolas que lo miraba fijamente, vio a Merry, Sam y Pippin, vio el bolsón cerrado, vio Hobbiton en guerra por orcos, vio a todos sus amigos encadenados y en medio de toda esa masacre una luz empezó a aparecer hasta que le dio lugar a Josie, que lo miraba fijamente totalmente inexpresiva, entonces Frodo vio correr una lágrima por su mejilla, para después ponerse a llorar desesperadamente sobre una especie de bulto y un gran ojo sin párpado apareció y Frodo sintió como la cadena del anillo empezaba a pesarle cada vez más y más y en un desesperado intento de apartarse cayó al suelo.

-Yo sé lo que viste-dijo Galadriel-Pues también esta en mi mente, es lo que pasará si acaso fracasas. La comunidad se está desmoronando. Ya empezó. Él tratará de apoderarse del anillo. Tú sabes de quién hablo. Uno por uno, los destruirá a todos

-Si usted me lo pide yo le daré el Anillo Único-dijo Frodo extendiéndoselo

(Le cortaré un poco, creo ya saben lo que pasa aquí, lo que sigue es justo después de que Galadriel pasa la "prueba" )

-Eres un portador de la anillo Frodo, portar un anillo de semejante poder es...estar solo

-¿Solo?-se le escapó a Frodo

-Esta labor te fue designada, y si tú no la puedes cumplir...nadie podrá

-Entonces sé lo que debo hacer-dijo Frodo-Es solo que...tengo miedo de hacerlo

-¿Por qué es eso Frodo?

-Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie-dijo Frodo

-¿Temes por _ella_?

-No quiero que se vaya de mi lado

-¿Algo de lo que viste en el espejo te da una pista?

-Ella lloraba...por algo o alguien

-¿Y tú temes que sea por...?

-No lo sé, pero no quiero que ella pase por esto. ¡Debe de convencerla de quedarse aquí!

-Yo no puedo intervenir en las decisiones que su cerebro le ha dictado...ni en las de su corazón-Frodo la miró atentamente-Recuerda que lo que sucede en el espejo, no significa que pasará, sólo si tu desvías el destino para que ocurra. 

-Entonces tengo que aceptar mi misión-dijo Frodo resignado

-No estés triste

-¡¿Cómo no puedo estarlo?!-estalló Frodo-Probablemente muera en el transcurso de esto y no la vuelva a ver jamás

-¿Y cómo es que estas seguro de que morirás y la misión fracasará?-Galadriel le hablado dulcemente-Hasta la persona mas pequeña del mundo puede cambiar el curso del futuro

Frodo se despidió de Galadriel y se fue a dormir con millones de preguntas atormentándolo de nuevo ya que esta plática con Galadriel sólo lo había confundido más.

Ya era de mañana y estaban en los botes con los que seguirían su camino. Frodo iba con Sam y Aragorn en un bote, Josie con Legolas y Gimli en otro y Merry y Pippin (para variar) iban con Boromir. Se despidieron de la Dama que los miraba desde un bote en forma de cisne.

Una vez en camino Frodo recordó el regalo de Galdriel lo que lo llevó a pensar en la conversación anterior e inmediatamente miró a Josie. Ella miraba el broche que le habían dado que abrochaba la capa azul oscuro que usaba. Había tenido que cambiar sus hermosos vestidos por unos pantalones de tela, un camisón al que un cinturón ajustaba y unos abrigos

Aunque minutos antes de partir Josie se quejaba de lo horrible que se veía terminó por aceptar esas ropas que a juicio de Frodo (que como todos sabemos, aunque Josie estuviera usando unos harapos rotos él seguiría pensando que se ve hermosa) no hacían más que resaltar su bella figura. En el cinto de Josie había una espada de tamaño adecuado para ella que Aragorn le había dado para que no se repitiera lo de Moria (aunque todos sabemos que Josie no tenía ni idea de cómo usar una espada).

Los días fueron pasando hasta que llegaron a los pies de los Argonautas y se dispusieron a descansar.

De nuevo decidían sobre que camino tomar, pero Josie no escuchaba ya que por su mente sólo pasaba la frase de Galadriel "Tendrás que tomar una decisión muy pronto" y no salió de su transe hasta que escuchó su nombre

-¡Josie!, ¿¡Alguien ha visto a Josie!?-gritaba Legolas

-¡Aquí estoy!-dijo Josie, pero Legolas pasó de largo

-¿¡Dónde esta el señor Frodo!?-Sam empezó a gritar también

-Tal vez Josie y Frodo fueron a pasear-dijo Pippin

-¡Hola!-decía Josie-¿Me escuchan?, ¡Aquí estoy!

-¡Boromir!-gritó Aragorn y todos empezaron a correr. Josie estaba anonada, no entendía lo que pasaba y lo único que se le ocurrió fue quedarse junto a el equipaje. Entonces Frodo pasó corriendo junto a ella, al notar que ella estaba ahí, la miró. Josie vio que unas lágrimas corrían en su mejilla

-Adiós-murmuró y se giró a correr

-¿A dónde vas?-le gritó, Frodo se giró asombrado. Josie se paró frente a él-¿A dónde vas Frodo?-Frodo la miraba asustado y miraba constantemente su mano

-¿Puedes....verme?-preguntó

-¡Claro que te puedo ver!-dijo Josie extrañada-¡Ni que fueras invisible!

-¡Pero lo soy!-exclamó Frodo-¡Tengo puesto en anillo!

-¿Y eso qué?

-Al ponerme el anillo me vuelvo invisible

-Extraño-murmuró Josie-Hace unos minutos nadie podía verme..¿será que....?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuántas veces te has puesto el anillo, en estos últimos meses?

-Dos veces, tres tal vez

-Cuando vivía con mi tío me gritó unas cuatro veces que yo era bruja, por que estaba allí y al segundo desaparecía

-O sea-dijo Frodo captando-¿Que cuando alguien usa el anillo para desaparecer, tú también desapareces?

-Aparentemente

-Vaya, eso es...-Frodo fue interrumpido por un cuerno que sonaba a lo lejos

-¿Qué sucede Frodo?-preguntó Josie asustada-¿A dónde vas?

-A Mordor

-¿Tú solo?

-Es mi destino estar solo-contestó Frodo bajando la vista-Es lo mejor para ustedes

-¡¿Pero qué hay de ti?!

-Yo no importo

-¡Claro que sí!, tú....-Josie fue cortada por Legolas

-¡Josie!, ¡Josie! ¿dónde estas?

-Ve con él-le dijo Frodo-Síguelo, me quitaré el anillo en unos momentos y entonces él te verá y podrás estar a salvo-aunque Frodo quería parecer seguro, la voz se le quebraba y la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos. Josie miró a Frodo y luego a Legolas....entonces entendió lo que Galadriel le había dicho sobre su decisión...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

¡Los dejaré con la duda! Muahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿A quién escogerá Josie?, descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo y no olviden sus reviews!!!!!!

Octavo capítulo

Rika: Who!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias por que finalmente leíste mi fic, jajaja, y gracias por darme un apellido :p

Carmen: Thanks por leer mi fic


	8. Un pleito, un comienzo

Capítulo 8.- Un pleito, un comienzo 

Josie seguía indecisa tratando de hacer que su mente pensara a la velocidad de la luz, cuando Frodo se armó de valor y la besó en la frente, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los botes.

Josie cerró los ojos y se dijo: "Espero hacer lo correcto", se giró hacia Legolas y se le acercó. A lo lejos, desde la balsa Frodo veía la escena con el corazón roto, bajó su cabeza y murmuró para sí mismo:

-Nunca tuve un sueño hecho realidad hasta el día en que te encontré. Y ahora que me voy sé que tú siempre serás mi amor. Jamás encontré las palabras para decirte que tú eres la única en la que pienso todos los días y no importa a dónde me lleve la vida, una parte de mí siempre estará contigo-Volvió a mirar a Josie que intentaba hacer que Legolas la viera-No sé ni para que me molesto en escribir estos estúpidos versos-dijo con furia. Empujó la balsa hacia el río y empezó a remar sumido en su miseria, no sabía que hacía, no escuchaba nada...solo lloraba. 

Entonces, una mano que salió del agua lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la mano fue seguida por el cabello rubio de...

-¡Josie!-gritó conmocionado y tomó su mano, se preparaba para subirla y abrazarla cuando ella le lanzó una bolsa mojada que le dio justo en el estómago, Frodo perdió todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, acto seguido Josie subió con mucha destreza al bote. Frodo la miraba tratando de entender que había pasado y si no se estaba volviendo loco. Aparte trataba de recuperar el aire. Después de recuperar su  aliento, Josie lo miró

-¿Por qué no te detuviste?

-¿Qué?-Frodo la miraba entre sorpresa y confusión

-Te grité que te detuvieras, pero no lo hacías así que  me lancé al agua y nadé hasta 

aquí-Tomó un respiro-¿Por qué no me esperaste?

-Creí que te irías con Legolas-dijo Frodo en un hilo de voz

-Fui a despedirme-dijo Josie sin darle importancia, pero Frodo quería gritar de alegría: Josie lo había elegido a él, ¡a él!-A parte, que sentido tendría unirme a esta misión para ayudarte si te dejo ir así nomás

-Oh-a Frodo se le apagaron los ánimos, aunque la tristeza se le había ido

-¡Podrías estar más agradecido!, por tu culpa mojé mi equipaje-Frodo miró la bolsa mojada que tenía en las manos, se la extendió a Josie

-Lo siento es que...

-¡Y quítate ese estúpido anillo!, Sauron podría encontrarnos-Frodo sonrió y se quitó el anillo. Josie tiritaba de Frío, Frodo se quitó su capa y se la dio, Josie se cubrió totalmente con ella

-Gracias...-murmuró

-¡Señor Frodo!-una voz gritó tras ellos

-¡¿Sam?!

-¡Vete Sam, debo hacer esto solo!

-Lo sé, y yo voy con usted-Sam se adentró en el río

-Sam, ¡No sabes nadar!, ¡Sam!-Frodo gritaba al verlo hundirse

-¿Sabes nadar?-le preguntó Josie

-No-dijo Frodo preocupado

-La vida puede ser taaaaan cruel....-Josie se quitó la capa de Frodo y se tiró a rescatar a Sam. Entre ella y Frodo lo subieron

-¡De todos los fastidios tú eres el peor, Sam!-exclamó Frodo. Josie rió y Sam la miró consternado

-¡No me grite Señor Frodo!, Josie también vino con usted y no creo que le haya gritado así

-Bueno...-Frodo se sonrojó

-Bienvenido Sammy-dijo Josie tendiéndole una manta para que se secara. Frodo sonrió y remó alejándose de la costa. Llegaron a Amon Lhaw, sacaron la barca del río y la ocultaron. Después con los bultos en sus espaldas buscaron un sendero que los llevara a las colinas de Emy  Muil.

Ya era tarde y los tres descansaban. Habían pasado tres días desde que dejaron a los otros. Frodo dormía mientras Josie y Sam estaban sentados sin hacer nada

-Y...¿qué hay de nuevo?-dijo Sam tratando de entablar una conversación

-Me rompí una uña-dijo Josie mirando su mano. Sam giró los ojos. Josie rió. Frodo empezó a moverse y a respirar dificultosamente

-No..., no!!!-decía. Josie y Sam se miraron-¡Gandalf!!!-Frodo se levantó asustado y miró a todos lados, finalmente vio a Sam y a Josie que lo miraban detenidamente

-¿Esta usted bien Sr. Frodo?

-Sólo fue una pesadilla-dijo Frodo respirando normalmente otra vez, entonces sus tripas le pidieron comida-Pero...mejor dime que hay de comer-Sam miró a Josie irónicamente, Josie sonrió

-Déjeme ver...-Sam rebuscó en su mochila-Oh, que bien!!! Tenemos lembas, lembas y ¡ah!, mire, ¡más lembas!-Partió tres pedazos y le dio uno a Josie y otro a Frodo. Sam tomó un bocado y dijo-Aunque no me gusta la comida extranjera, esta cosa élfica no está mal-Miró a Josie-Sin ofender, claro está-Josie sonrió y por inercia Frodo también

-Nada te desanima, ¿eh, Sam?-le dijo Frodo. Josie miró al cielo. Sam miró hacia Mordor

-Mordor, el único lugar al que no desearíamos ver de cerca, ¡Y justamente a él tratamos de llegar-Sam siguió mirando Mordor mientras Frodo observaba como Josie escrutaba el cielo

-Se hace tarde, debemos partir ya-dijo esta. Como soldados que acatan una orden los hobbits recogieron sus cosas y empezaron a caminar. 

Llevaban un largo trecho recorrido cuando Josie se paró en seco

-¡La piedra!

-¿Qué piedra?-preguntó Frodo parándose también

-¡La piedra de Galadriel!-contestó Josie rebuscando en su mochila-¡La debí haber dejado en aquel lugar!

-Lo que me recuerda-empezó Sam-Que este lugar me parece familiar-Frodo miró al suelo y vio una cajita verde, la levantó y la abrió; una brillante piedra negra estaba adentro. Frodo miró al piso y vio migajas de lembas justo a lado de donde había encontrado la caja

-De hecho-continuó Sam-Podría decirse que...

-¡Ya pasamos por aquí!-exclamó Frodo. Se giró hacia los otros y les mostró la cajita

-¡La piedra!-Josie se precipitó hacia Frodo y tomó la cajita-Gracias-murmuró y guardó la cajita en su mochila

-Hemos estado yendo en círculos todo este tiempo-dijo Frodo vencido, se sentó en el suelo. 

-No creo que Gandalf hubiera querido que viniéramos por aquí-dijo Sam

-Gandalf no hubiera querido que muchas cosas pasaran-dijo Frodo en un hilo de voz y con actitud de un niño perdido. Sam lo miró tristemente y Josie se sentó junto a él y tomó su brazo. Toda la tristeza de Frodo se fue y dejó lugar a una gran sorpresa. Josie había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Frodo.

-¿Huelen eso?-dijo Sam, Josie soltó a Frodo y miró a Sam

-Interrumpido de nuevo-murmuró Frodo

-¡Puaj!-exclamó Josie percibiendo el olor-¿Pero qué podrá ser eso?

-No estamos solos-dijo Frodo aún molesto sin apartar la vista del suelo. Sam y Josie lo miraron

-Aquellos ojos...-murmuró Josie

-Gollum nos ha estado siguiendo-Frodo se levantó y tomó una senda distinta-Intentemos por aquí

Caminaron por el rumbo que Frodo tomó por lo menos dos días. Al menos ya no daban vueltas en círculos, o eso creían. 

-¿Lo han vuelto a ver?-preguntó Sam refiriéndose a Gollum 

-No-respondieron al unísono Frodo y Josie

-Ni yo-dijo Sam-¡Maldito sea ese miserable!. Gollum...¡Gollum le voy a dar si lo vuelvo a ver!-Josie rió ante el comentario de Sam

-Espero que lo hayamos perdido-dijo Frodo. Llegaron al final del camino: un acantilado

-Genial-dijo Josie. Sam soltó un suspiró. Frodo reflexionó un momento.

-Creo que podemos bajarlo y escalar el que sigue.

-Estas Loco-le dijo Josie, Frodo se sonrojó-Pero si lo vas a hacer, hazlo ya. Se avecina una tormenta.-Frodo asintió y se preparó a bajar ante las quejas de Sam, ¿La razón?, quería lucirse delante de Josie. Frodo bajó y encontró un cornisa

-¡Perfecto!, ahora solo...-Frodo fue interrumpido por un trueno seguido por aquel desgarrador grito de un jinete negro. Sam se hechó al suelo. Josie miró al cielo buscando la causa del sonido, pero Frodo...del susto se soltó y cayó del precipicio con un grito

-¡Frodo!-Josie gritó precipitándose a al orilla

-¡Amo!-Josie y Sam esperaron la respuesta tardía de Frodo

-¡Todo bien!, estoy aquí, pero no veo nada-les contestó. De alguna forma había logrado sujetarse y no caer. Sin embargo no veía nada. O todo era muy oscuro o él estaba ciego

-¡Vuelva!-gritó Sam

-¡No puedo!, ¡no hay en qué apoyarse!

-Necesitamos una cuerda-dijo Josie desesperada, había empezado a llover

-¡Cuerda!-exclamó Sam-¡Imbécil, si yo tengo una!

-¡Entonces tirame un cabo!

-¡Si Señor!-Sam tiró la cuerda a Frodo. Éste sintió que recuperaba la vista al ver la brillante cuerda, con sus últimos esfuerzos se la amarró a la cintura y Sam y Josie lo subieron.

Frodo cerró los ojos y se recostó en el suelo, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sentía las gotas de lluvia mojarlo

-Frodo-Josie lo llamó. Frodo abrió los ojos pero no vio nada-Frodo...-repitió Josie y se le acercó. Frodo vio un enorme resplandor y a Josie tan hermosa y majestuosa como la vio en Lorién-¿Estás bien?-Josie le preguntó. Frodo no respondió, estaba embobado viéndola

-¡Amo!-la voz de Sam resonó en su mente. Frodo cerró los ojos de nuevo. Dejó de llover, Frodo se incorporó y abrió los ojos, pudo ver de nuevo. Miró a todos lados y sonrió

-¡Qué felicidad volver a ver!-exclamó. Josie y Sam lo miraron raro. Frodo sonrió-Por un momento no pude ver nada, solo la luz que emitía la cuerda y...-Frodo miró a Josie, ella ya no emitía luz ni estaba vestida majestuosamente, estaba mojada y sucia.-Y el resplandor de Josie...-Josie le sonrió

-Es por que ella es una elfa y ésta es una cuerda élfica-explicó Sam, pero Frodo no lo atendió, seguía mirando a Josie y ella a él, Un trueno retumbó, Frodo y Josie salieron del trance.

-Es mejor que lo intente de nuevo ahora que no llueve-dijo Frodo

-¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo?-exclamó Sam. Frodo reflexionó.

-¡Amarra la cuerda que tienes a ese tocón, Sam!

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Josie. Frodo sonrió, quería lucirse...de nuevo y esta vez lograrlo

-Podremos bajar por esa cuerda. Yo los  bajaré mientras ustedes usan los pies y las manos para no chocar con las piedras

-Bien-dijo Sam-¿Quién irá primero?

-Dadas las circunstancias...-empezó Frodo-...La más liviana-dijo volviéndose a Josie. Josie lo miró con la boca abierta, apunto de argumentar contra él

-¡¿Y por qué yo primero?!

-Será mejor que no intentes safarte de esta-dijo Sam mientras le ataba la cuerda a Josie en la cintura. Josie se volvió a regañadientes y al pasar enfrente de Frodo le dio una mirada asesina

-Me las pagarás, Frodo Bolsón-Frodo se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente, tomó la cuerda. Acto seguido Josie se dejó caer por el acantilado. Sam y Frodo sostuvieron la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas. Josie miró para abajo y le dieron náuseas.-¡Terminen de una vez!-Josie siguió bajando hasta que tocó tierra firme, se desató la cuerda. Después de ella llegó Sam y finalmente Frodo.

-No estuvo tan mal-dijo desatándose la cuerda, levantó la cabeza y se topó con la mirada asesina de Josie otra vez. Rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia Sam

-¡A mí ni me mire!-exclamó Sam al advertir la mirada de Frodo-¡Si va a resolver sus problemas, resuélvalos con ella!-dijo señalando a Josie. Frodo la miró tímidamente

-Has de saber, Frodo Bolsón, que me dan miedo las alturas-dijo Josie muy seria

-Lo...lo siento-murmuró Frodo. Ahora sabía que cada vez que escuchara "Frodo Bolsón" por parte de Josie, él tendría un problema o tendría que dar una disculpa.

-¡Estúpido!-exclamó Sam

-¿Quién?-preguntó Josie volviéndose a Sam-¿Frodo?-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de burla al aludido. Frodo se cruzó de brazos, aunque en el fondo le agradaba que Josie se burlara de él. No es que fuera un masoquista, pero por lo menos Josie lo notaba más y le tenía la suficiente confianza como para insultarlo.

-¡No!-respondió Sam-¡He dejado mi cuerda amarrada al tocón! Mejor escalera no podíamos haberle dejado a ese fisgón.

-Ay, no-dijo Frodo

-¡Qué bien!-exclamó Josie poniendo sus manos en la cintura-¡Hubiera sido mejor si hubiéramos puesto un letrero indicando por donde nos fuimos!, ¡Los hombres!-refunfuño

-¿¡Hombres!?-exclamó Frodo. Josie se volvió a él

-¡Hobbits!, ¡lo que sea!

-Pues ve y desátala tú si eres tan buena-dijo Frodo burlón

-Para empezar yo no pedí bajar por aquí-exclamó Josie 

-¡No había otro camino!-Ahora Frodo se había cruzado de manos

-¿¡Cómo lo sabes?!, digo, Tú nos hiciste caminar en círculos quién sabe por cuánto tiempo..

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Sí lo es!, de hecho, ¡no lo habrías notado de no ser por que dejé mi cajita en aquél 

lugar!-terminó de argumentar Josie. Frodo se preparó para responder, pero no encontró argumento, así que quedo con la boca abierta y la mano apuntando a Josie. Al notar la falta de argumento Josie sonrió burlonamente y levantó un ceja

-¡Mi cuerda!-lloriqueaba Sam-Me gustaría tenerla de vuelta-la tironeo y la cuerda se cayó ante las miradas de los tres

-¡Menudo nudo el que hiciste Sam!-dijo Frodo-Sólo imagínate que se haya caído antes..-Frodo fue interrumpido por Josie que se había desmayado

-Mire lo que ha hecho Amo-dijo Sam

-¡Yo no hice nada!-exclamó Frodo. Se arrodilló junto a Josie

-Habrá que echarle agua en la cara-dijo Sam, Frodo sacó la cantimplora y mojó la cara de Josie, ella hizo gestos y abrió los ojos

-¡Tú!-fue lo primero que dijo-¡Me hiciste bajar por un precipicio con una nudo mal hecho!

-No te enojes-dijo Frodo nervioso

-¡Y me mojaste!-dijo Josie levantándose

-¡Ya estabas mojada!-dijo Frodo

-¡Eso no quiere decir que quisiera más agua, ahora me resfriaré por tu culpa!

-¡Mi culpa!

-¡Sí, tu culpa!

-Pues...-Frodo se había quedado sin argumento de nuevo. Josie lo miró levantando la ceja y con las mano en la cintura-¡Larguémonos de aquí!-dijo Frodo ajustándose la mochila y caminando a grandes zancadas

-¡Oye, genio!-dijo Josie, Frodo se volvió-Nosotros íbamos para allá-Josie señaló la dirección contraria a la que Frodo iba. Avergonzado y enojado regresó al camino correcto cabizbajo. Josie lo siguió orgullosa de sí misma y al final Sam, quién hacía grandes esfuerzos por contener la risa. Llegó la noche y se detuvieron a descansar. Frodo seguía sentido por el asunto de la tarde y no hablaba; Josie ya no mencionaba el asunto, pero aún se reía para sí misma y Sam no hacía nada en especial. Así pasaron minutos sin que alguno hablara, los tres estaban apretujados protegiéndose del frío y tratando de no dormir. Sin embrago Josie fue vencida y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Frodo, a éste casi se le para el corazón, sin saber que hacer se puso de pie.

-¡Bueno!-dijo poniéndose la capa-Ustedes duerman un poco y tomen mis mantas. Yo vigilaré

-Gracias-dijo Josie acurrucándose en el piso, pero antes de siquiera cerrar los ojos, los agrandó y se puso de pie-¿Qué es eso?-dijo señalando hacia un acantilado

-¡Sssh!-susurró Frodo-Ya está ahí , ¡ese Gollum! ¡Y pensé que lo habíamos despistado!

-¿Cree que pueda vernos?-preguntó Sam

-No lo sé-dijo Frodo sentándose junto a Josie-Tiene muy buen oído, probablemente escuchó los gritos allá arriba

-Pues yo ya estoy harto de él. Si he de poder le cantaré cuatro frescas-Sam se acercó a Gollum. Josie miró a Frodo y éste le indicó con una mirada que siguieran a Sam. Ahora que estaban cerca de Gollum podían escucharlo hablar

-¡Los ladrones, mi tessoro!-Gollum bajaba por un muro sobre los hobbits y Josie-Los aborrecemos...¡Gollum!-Gollum finalmente tocó tierra firme y sin pensarlo dos veces Sam se le tiró encima, pero Gollum era fuerte y se safó,  se giró y se acercó cada vez más a Frodo cuando Sam se le tiró encima de nuevo. Gollum lo tomó por el cuello y empezó a ahorcarlo, entonces Josie tomó a Gollum por la espalda y empezó a golpearlo. Peleando con uñas y dientes trataron de domar a Gollum pero éste se escapó y se ensartó contra Frodo tratando de quitarle el anillo. Josie y Sam trataron de ayudar a Frodo. Gollum tiró a Josie contra el muro haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza y empezó a estrangular a Sam (sí, de nuevo) Entonces Frodo tomó su espada y a Gollum

-Mira Gollum-le dijo poniendo el filo de la espada en su cuello-Esta es Dardo, ya la has visto antes...suéltalo ¡o te degollaré!-Gollum soltó a Sam y se acercó a donde Josie se levantaba del golpe, al verla se tiró a sus pies

-¡No dejes que nos hieran tessoro!

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Josie gritó al ver a Gollum-¡SUÉLTAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Frodo y Sam se precipitaron contra Gollum

-¡NO!, no nos hagan daño, mi tesoro-Gollum lloriqueaba-Nosotros seremos buenos si ustedes son buenos con nosotros

-¿Por qué demonios habla en plural?-dijo Josie alejándose de Gollum. Éste la miró detenidamente

-¿Pero qué es ella, mi preciosso?-se le acercó-Tamaño de Hobbit...belleza de elfo

-¡Déjala Gollum!-Instintivamente Frodo se interpuso entre Josie y Gollum 

-¿Qué haremos con él?-preguntó Sam

-Lo ataremos-dijo Frodo y puso la cuerda de Sam alrededor del cuello de Gollum, en cuanto la cuerda tocó a Gollum éste empezó a dar chillidos-¡Vámonos!-ordenó Frodo jalando la cuerda. Habían recorrido ya otro trecho y Gollum no se callaba

-¡Nos quema, nos hiereeeee!!!!!!!!!!

-¡Ya no aguanto más!-exclamó Josie

-¡Ni yo!-dijo Sam-¡Deberíamos matarlo de una vez!

Frodo se giró a Gollum, éste lo miró llorando-Si lo he de matar, que sea ya-Frodo iba a tomar su espada cuando recordó aquella conversación..."Desearía que Bilbo lo hubiera matado cuando pudo...." Frodo reflexionó. Josie y Sam lo miraron-Me das lástima Gollum. No habré de tocarte...pero no te soltaré. 

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Sam

-Has de guiarnos por las ciénagas. Favor por favor

-¡Ssí!, nosotros ayudaremos a los buenos hobbits...Gollum bueno, Gollum muy bueno

-¡Esta loco!-dijo Sam acercándose a Frodo-Nos degollará en la noche

-Él no lo hará-dijo Frodo

-No, no-dijo Gollum incorporándose-¿Y a dónde van los hobbits nos preguntamos, sí, nos preguntamos?

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie-dijo Frodo muy serio-...a Mordor

-Mordor-Gollum se estremeció-Los buenos hobbitses no deben ir allí

-¿Y por qué es eso?-preguntó Sam-¿Tú has estado ahí, no es cierto?

-Sólo una vez...-empezó Gollum-...¡Por accidente!, nosotros no hemos de volver ahí...pero si los hobitses quieren ir, nosotros lo llevaremos 

-Entonces partamos ahora-dijo Frodo

-¡Nooo!-chilló Gollum-La luz nos daña....pero la luz se irá en unas horas y entonces habremos de irnos...sí....nos iremos, ustedes pueden descansar ahora

-De acuerdo, pero te quedarás aquí-dijo Frodo sentándose. Sam se sentó cerca de Gollum vigilando y por ende Josie a lado de Frodo. Al sentir a Jose a lado suyo Frodo se sintió inquieto otra vez

-Así que....-dijo tratando de empezar una conversación-...¿Qué hay de nuevo?-Josie lo volteó a ver

-No lo sé....-dijo ella-Tal vez sea esa criatura espantosa que se nos unió

-Sabes...-dijo Frodo cabizbajo y parecía haber disminuido de tamaño si eso era aún posible para un hobbit-...él era un portador del anillo, alguna vez fue como yo soy...

Josie miró a Frodo-¿Quieres decir qué...?

-Si no tengo suerte acabaré como él...

-¡No lo harás!-exclamó Josie tomando la mano de Frodo-No puedes....no...-Josie miraba a Frodo incrédula, Frodo la miró y sonrió, Josie miró al piso-..lo siento

-¿Qué?-preguntó Frodo

-La forma en que te traté allá arriba, de haber sabido yo...

-Esta bien-dijo Frodo-Tengo fe en que eso no pase-entonces miró a Gollum-Tengo una idea-dijo en un susurro-Finjamos dormir y veremos que tan sincero es Gollum

-Ok-dijo Josie. Frodo le dio una mirada significativa a Sam y éste sin saber como entendió el mensaje y se recargó, cerro los ojos y fingió dormir. Gollum lo miró

-Seguimos-dijo Frodo. Josie se recostó en el hombro de Frodo tomando a éste por sorpresa, Frodo trató de tranquilizarse ya que al recargarse en el hombro de él, Josie podría oír los acelerados latidos del corazón de Frodo. Él también se recargó y fingió dormir. Sam y Josie estaban atentos a cada sonido que Gollum emitía, pero Frodo apenas si podía si quiera respirar, sentía la cabeza de Josie recargada en él, incluso podía oler su perfume y se perdía en fantasías. Hasta que escuchó los movimientos bruscos de Sam y sintió a Josie levantarse. Gollum había intentado escapar pero Sam lo había atrapado

-¿A dónde vas, nos preguntamos?-le dijo enojado-A buscar a tus amigos orcos de seguro- Me parece que hemos de ponerte la cuerda de nuevo

-No-dijo Frodo-Haremos que Gollum jure...-se dirigió a Gollum-...¿lo harás?

-Sí...-empezó éste-Smeágol jurará sobre el tessoro...

-¿Te atreves a hacer una promesa así?

-¡Ssí, ssí!, nosotros juraremos sobre el tesoro

-¿Y que jurarías?

-Ser buenos, ¡muy buenos!-Gollum se arrastró a donde estaba Frodo haciendo que Josie diera involuntariamente un paso atrás-Nosotros jamás dejaremos que él lo tenga, ¡Nunca!, nosotros lo salvaremos. Pero hemos de jurar sobre el tesoro...

-¡No!-dijo Frodo-¡No sobre el tesoro!, jura por él....pero no sobre él pues tú sabes donde está-Por un instante Josie y Sam tuvieron la sensación de que Frodo había crecido y que Gollum había empequeñecido. Un alto y poderoso Señor y un perro llorón a sus pies.-¡Ahora!, ¡júralo!

-¡Lo prometemos!-dijo chillando 

-Entonces partamos-dijo Frodo aun muy serio y giró haciendo que su capa fuera movida por el aire, o sea, con muuuuucha clase....

-Wow-murmuró Josie 

Desde ese momento en Gollum dio un cambio: se desvivía por complacer a los hobbits y a Josie y lloraba si alguno lo reprendía. Frodo lo trataba bien, Sam no y Josie era neutral, aunque evitaba todo contacto con él

-Ahora-dijo Gollum una noche-Hemos de ir por las ciénagas...es un camino que yo descubría, los orcos no lo conocen ni lo usan, hacen rodeos de millas y millas

 Y así empezó el camino a través de las ciénagas.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tan tan. Esto terminó, ¿qué les pareció? (mensaje subliminal para que me dejen un review, ok?) bueno cuídense y no a la guerra, sí a la paz.


	9. Una sospecha se levanta

Noveno capítulo

CARMENCHU: Gracias por tu review, y sí, vaya imaginación la mía!!!!!

Elenawen: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, gracias por tus reviews!!!!

Fer: Thanks por tus reviews, pero se borraron cuando borré accidentalmente la otra historia, anyhow  garcias. ^O^" 

Sadyc: ¬.¬ Estas loca. jejejejeje

Ok, el capi 9

Capítulo 9.- Una sospecha se levanta 

Gollum se adelantó y los hobbits y Josie lo siguieron hacia la oscuridad del camino por el que los conducía. En el fondo corría agua, Josie corrió y se lavó las manos y la cara

-Odio estar sucia-murmuró. Y después de secarse las manos siguió a los otros. De pronto Gollum se detuvo

-El día se acerca-murmuró-Smeágol se queda aquí-Gollum se acurrucó. Con un resoplido Josie se sentó contra la pared de piedra.

-Tal vez deberíamos continuar-dijo Sam

-¡No!-exclamó Gollum-O la cara amarilla nos verá-Frodo lo miró tratando de decidir que era mejor

-Exacto, la cara amarilla no debe vernos-dijo Josie riendo, Frodo la miró sonriendo

-¿Podemos descansar?-preguntó  ella

-Claro-dijo Frodo sentándose junto a ella . Sam miró al cielo y murmuró algo sobre las mujeres y su santa voluntad-Comamos un bocado, ¿tienes hambre Smeágol?-Pero en cuanto Frodo le dio las lembas y Gollum las probó, descubrió que eran élficas y se negó rotundamente a comerlas

-Bien-murmuró Sam-Más para nosotros-Josie oyó su comentario y ambos empezaron a reír entre dientes, Frodo los miró al instante e inmediatamente se puso celoso

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó

-Nada-dijo Josie dejando de reír, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, eso bastó para que a Frodo se le olvidara. En cuanto Gollum se alejó, Sam tomó la palabra

-Deberíamos dormir un poco-dijo-Pero no confío en ese. Ustedes duerman y yo haré la guardia, cuando no pueda más la despertaré a usted Srta. Joselyn-Josie asintió antes de que Frodo pudiera siquiera reclamar, así que resignado miró a Josie

-Cuando sea tu turno solo déjame dormir un par de horas y yo te relevaré

-Esta bien-dijo Josie acurrucándose en el suelo, Frodo miró a Sam y luego se recostó en la pared de piedra e inmediatamente se quedó dormido.

Al poco tiempo llegó Gollum, miró a los tres, se hizo un ovillo y se durmió. Después de asegurarse que dormía realmente Sam se sintió más seguro, miró a Josie durmiendo pacíficamente y a Frodo que se había dormido con su mano en el mango de Dardo.

-"No es mala idea"-se dijo Sam y se recostó en la pared. Miró al cielo grisáceo y luchó contra el sueño y cansancio, pero al final se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó todo era más oscuro, se asustó al ver que Gollum no estaba pero se calmó al ver a Frodo sano y salvo-¡Pobre miserable!-se dijo-Me pregunto a donde habrá ido

-No muy lejos-dijo la chillona voz de Gollum tras él

-¿Dónde andabas?

-Smeágol tiene hambre, volverá pronto-dijo Gollum y desapareció

-¡Hey!-gritó Sam, pero Gollum no se volvió. Frodo despertó con el grito, se sentó y se frotó los ojos

-¡Hola!-dijo sonriendo-¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué hora es?

-No sé-dijo Sam-El apestoso se ha marchado

-Ya volverá-dijo Frodo molesto. Frodo y Sam empezaron a discutir sobre la comida, como la repartirían y cuanto les duraría. Entonces llegó Gollum.

-¿Mejor, eh?-les dijo-¿Hemos descansado?, ¿Listos para seguir el viaje?

-Sólo espera un momento-dijo Frodo-Iré a despertar a Josie-se levantó y fue hacia Josie, se arrodilló. La miró.-¿cómo es que eres tan hermosa?-murmuró mientras tocaba su cabello. Dio un suspiro y lentamente movió el hombro de Josie. Ella se giró hacia Frodo y suspiró. Frodo volvió a mover su brazo. Ella dio un quejido y levantó su brazo golpeando a Frodo en la nariz.

-Ouch!-Frodo se llevó las manos a su nariz

-Lo siento creí que...-se precipitó Josie al despertar con el quejido de Frodo, lo miró y sonrió-Ah, eres tú. Entonces no importa.

-Me rompiste la nariz-se quejó Frodo

-Pareces un niño chiquito que lloriquea-dijo Josie levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas

-¿Ya?-dijo Sam acercándose-¡Sr. Frodo!, ¿está usted bien?

-Me rompió la nariz-dijo Frodo levantándose, Josie solo le sacó la lengua.

Continuaron con el viaje. Nadie hablaba. Josie miraba el arroyo que estaba junto a ellos. Frodo la miraba a ella. Sam miraba a Gollum. Gollum no miraba a nadie en especial. En una hora llegaron al fin del arroyo y ante ellos se abrió el camino de las ciénagas. Un hedor sofocante les llegó.

-¿Tenemos que ir por ahí Gollum?-preguntó Frodo

-Oh sí-dijo Sméagol-¡Seguidme! Yo los guiare por las ciénagas.

Se acercaba la mañana. Caminaban en fila: Gollum, Sam, Josie y Frodo. Frodo era el más cansado de todos y constantemente se quedaba atrás. La marcha fue penosa y apenas si se detenían a descansar, querían salir de ahí cuanto antes.

La noche llegó y el lugar era cada vez más terrorífico. Gollum avanzaba palpando el piso con las manos y olfateando el aire. Sam no lo perdía de vista. Josie avanzaba sin hacer nada en especial cuando algo llamó su atención. Una luz entre las ciénagas, se detuvo en seco y la miró. Frodo que iba tras ella con la mirada baja no notó que Josie se detuvo y chocó con ella

-¡Los siento mucho!-dijo de inmediato, pero Josie no se inmutó. Seguía mirando la luz-¿Josie?-dijo Frodo tocando su hombro. Josie pareció salir de un trance.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo

-No lo sé-contestó Frodo-Te quedaste parada ahí, sin más

-Sí-afirmó Josie,-¡Gollum!-dijo acercándose a él.-¿Qué son esas luces?-entonces Frodo y Sam se percataron de ellas.

-¡No las miren!-dijo Gollum-Nunca las miren.

Al volver a avanzar Sam tropezó con una rama y cayó al fango. Se levantó gritando

-¡Hay caras muertas!-exclamó

-Sí, sí-afirmó Gollum-La ciénaga de los muertos, la llaman. Hombres, Elfos y Orcos de una gran batalla hace muchos años. Todos muertos, todos putrefactos.

-Que miedo-murmuró Josie dando un paso hacia atrás. Frodo miró una cara a sus pies e inmediatamente cayó en un trance. Sintió que lo llamaban y simplemente se dejó caer.

-¡Sr. Frodo!-gritó Sam, él y Josie se agazaparon a donde Frodo había caído. Gollum se metió a las aguas turbias y lo sacó. Frodo salió escupiendo agua y temblando-¿Esta bien?-le preguntó Sam

-Sí....creo

-¡Nunca mire las luces!-le reclamó Gollum-¡Se lo dije!

Siguieron caminando a través de la oscuridad, ahora Josie podía saber cuando Frodo se atrasaba o estaba justo tras ella. Pues cuando cayó al pantano salió lleno de lodo y arrastrando un horrendo olor. Se detuvieron a descansar un poco.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Frodo a Josie, que estaba junto a ella

-Si-respondió esta

-¿Entonces por qué esa cara?

-¿Quieres la verdad?-le dijo Josie, Frodo asintió-Apestas-dijo Josie sin más

-¿Qué?

-Apestas. Tú, Sam y Gollum. Los tres huelen muy mal.

-Claro que lo hacemos-dijo Sam-Todos nos hemos caído al pantano, excepto tú

-Claro.-respondió Josie-Yo no me quiero ensuciar-Sam giró los ojos con este comentario. Frodo empezó a reír.

-Eres una vanidosa-le dijo, Josie lo miró muy seria

-Algunos sí nos preocupamos por como nos vemos

-¡Oye!-exclamó Frodo

-Tranquilo-le dijo Josie,-Sólo bromeo. Te ves bien-repuso, Frodo sonrió-Pero hueles mal.-terminó Josie riendo.

-Que maaal...-dijo Frodo sonriendo pícaramente

-¿Qué vas a..?- Frodo empujó a Josie a la ciénega, y justo como los demás Josie salió cubierta de lodo y apestando-¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?!-le gritó a Frodo

-Dime princesa, ¿qué se siente?-dijo Frodo burlón

-Voy a mata....-La frase de Josie fue cortada por un grito, agudo y prolongado

-¡Un jinete negro!-gritó Sam y todos se escondieron donde pudieron

-¿Un qué?-preguntó Josie asustada

-Shhhh....-Sam la calló. Josie miró a Frodo, se tocaba su hombro izquierdo mientras parecía luchar contra alguna fuerza que intentaba poseerlo. El jinete se fue, salieron de su escondite.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Josie

-Jinetes Negros-dijo Sam- Aunque ahora son alados. Como sea, son espectros de Sauron, una vez fueron hombres pero el poder del anillo los redijo a eso, ahora solo viven para buscarlo, aunque en realidad están muertos.....sea como sea, uno de esos hirió a Frodo antes de que llegáramos a Rivendel y...-Sam no pudo terminar la frase, más bien no supo como hacerlo.

-No tenía idea...-dijo Josie mirando a Frodo que aún tocaba su hombro-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Josie, Frodo solo respondió con un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza y siguieron caminando. Pasaron dos días caminando por esa tierra sin sendas, hasta que llegaron a las montañas de Mordor, sin ganas, empezaron a caminar por aquellas tierras desoladas, cansados, con hambre y sed avanzaban lentamente. Se detuvieron a dormir quedando Frodo como vigilante, pero al final, él también cayó dormido.

Sam despertó al sentir un movimiento, se levantó y vio a Gollum junto a Frodo hablando solo y mientras él lo observaba oculta entre las sombras. La conversación era traumante, Sméagol peleaba con Gollum acerca si le quitaban el anillo a Frodo o no, pero lo que más le asustó fue la siguiente parte..

-¡Quítaselo!-dijo Gollum

-No-decía Sméagol-Aparte ellos son tres, despertarán y nos matarán...Ahora no, todavía no

-¿Todavía no, eh?-dijo Gollum-Tal vez no, Ella podría ayudar, Ella podría, sí.

-¡No!-gimió Sméagol-¡No de esa forma!

-¡Sí!, ¡Lo queremos, lo queremos!-y las manos de Gollum se acercaron al cuello de Frodo. Sam miraba anonado a Gollum pensando: ¿Ella?, ¿se refería a Josie?. Entonces algo terrible pasó por su mente. Sam, que sabía de los sentimientos de Frodo, temía que Josie pudiera jugar con ellos para quitarle el anillo, y sus sospechas sobre ella empezaron de nuevo. Después de todo, si ella se sentía atraída por Legolas, ¿Por qué no se fue con él?. Mientras pensaba esto Sam reaccionó a las manos de Gollum, y fingiendo acabar de despertar dijo

-¿Qué hora es?-Gollum se agazapó inmediatamente

-Buen hobbit soñoliento-dijo Gollum acercándose a Sam-Es hora de partir.

Sam lo miró desconfiado, pero su mirada se posó en Josie que despertaba. 

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó soñolienta

-Es hora de partir-contestó fríamente Sam

-Oh-dijo ella y levantó sus cosas mientras Sam levantaba las suyas.-¿Despierto a Frodo?-preguntó Josie. Sam se quedó pensativo. No podía decirle que no, puesto que pensaría que la descubrió, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. 

Josie se acercó a Frodo. Tocó suavemente su brazo y lo llamó por su nombre. Cuando Frodo abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cara sonriente de Josie. Frodo sonrió también y los temores de Sam aumentaron. Aunque se sintió aliviado cuando Frodo dijo que había tenido un sueño donde ya no había más sombra y todo era hermoso y lleno de paz, y que ahora se sentía reconfortado y la carga era más liviana. Pero su verdadero sueño trató de la única persona que mantenía a su corazón latiendo: Josie.

-Bueno-le dijo Frodo a Gollum-Llévanos hasta la puerta de Mordor- Y el camino siguió, pero por la noche el espectro apareció dos veces más. Gollum se negó a seguir diciendo que era una amenaza y que sabían donde estaban. Por más que Frodo le habló amablemente Gollum no respondió y fue solo hasta que Frodo se lo ordenó furioso con la espada en mano que siguió caminando. Y antes de que el Sol saliera ya estaban frente la puerta de Mordor. Los tres se quedaron viéndola sin saber que hacer, escondidos detrás de unas rocas que daban a un acantilado que terminaba en las mismas puertas de Mordor. Realmente no pensaron que llegarían hasta ahí.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Sam-No creo que podamos seguir más adelante, a menos que los orcos nos ayuden, claro está.

-Sméagol sabía que los hobbits nos debían tomar este camino-masculló Gollum-Lo sabía, oh si.

-¡¿Entonces para qué nos trajiste aquí?!-preguntó Josie

-¡El amo lo dijo!-empezó Gollum-¡Dijo que lo llevara a la puerta!, y el buen sméagol lo trajo, buen sméagol. 

-Lo sé-dijo Frodo-Y lo hice porque no conozco otro camino. Desde un principio pensé en entrar a Mordor y lo haré. No pido que nadie me acompañe.

-¡¿Está usted loco?!-empezó Sam

-Mi misión es destruir el anillo, y lo haré cueste lo que cueste

-¡Sr. Frodo usted...-empezó Sam, pero Josie lo calló

-¡Shhhh!-les dijo desde su escondite-Algo se acerca

-Yo no escucho nada-dijo Frodo

-Un ejército-dijo Josie mirando el camino que conducía a Mordor. Sam la miró. ¿Sería una trampa?, ¿Acaso la noche que ella tuvo de guardia avisó al ejército de que ellos irían?, ¿o mandó a Gollum a hacer el trabajo sucio?. Pero el ruido aumentó y frente a ellos un ejercito apareció (¡Rimó!). Los cuatro lo miraron perplejos.

-Déjame ver-dijo Sam acercándose a donde Josie se escondía. "Si piensas escapar en este momento déjame decirte que será inútil"

-¡No Sam!-murmuró Josie, pero era demasiado tarde la roca resbaló y Sam y Josie cayeron al abismo

-¡Oh, no!-dijo Frodo y se precipitó a donde ellos estaban. Sam y Josie estaban atorados en la tierra y era inútil tratar de sacarlos. El ejército notó el ruido y dos soldados se acercaron. Rápidamente Frodo cubrió a los tres con su capa y se camuflajearon siendo una roca. Frodo miró a través de la capa como los soldados se acercaban. Aguantó la respiración y miró al suelo. Pero no había suelo. Era la cara de Josie. Frodo casi suelta la capa del susto. Ella estaba atorada en el piso sin poder moverse y él tampoco podía darse el lujo de moverse, ya que los soldados estaban muy cerca de ellos. Así que ahí estaban cara a cara con apenas unos centímetros de separación, sin poder ver otra cosa más que los ojos del otro, sintiendo el aliento de otro en la cara. El cerebro de Frodo se paró. Josie no sabía que hacer. Y por instinto sus cara se acercaron lentamente.

-¡Ya se han ido!-murmuró Sam delante de ellos. Frodo y Josie no escucharon. Seguían acercándose lentamente.(¿no es increíble la lentitud de las caras en momentos como estos?). Sam se giró y dio un grito de sorpresa al ver la escena, rápidamente se aseguró de que no hubiera soldados. Los labios de Frodo y Josie apenas se habían tocado cuando...

-¡Sr. Frodo!-exclamó Sam. El aludido dio un respingo y giró la cabeza

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó respirando agitadamente. En su mente aún se repetía la escena de hace unos segundos y aún sentía el calor la respiración de Josie. Por su parte ella miraba al suelo (donde seguía atorada) completamente roja. Sam la miraba odiosamente.

-Ya se han ido-dijo. Frodo quitó la capa y ayudó a ambos a salir de la tierra. Gollum llegó a donde ellos estaban.

-¡Sméagol lo dijo!, ¡Sméagol lo dijo!-repetía. De pronto Frodo recordó lo que estaba pasando, vio que la enorme puerta aún no se cerraba y empezó a correr hacia ella.

-¡Sr. Frodo!-gritó Sam tras él.

-¡Déjame ir, Sam!-dijo al sentir como lo detenía. Frodo se intentó safar. Josie tomó su brazo.

-Por favor no lo hagas-dijo suavemente. Toda la fuerza de Frodo cesó y se quedó viendo a Josie.

-Tengo que-dijo. Josie lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Debe haber otro camino!

-¡Lo hay!-dijo Gollum-Hay otro camino más oscuro, oh sí, y Sméagol lo conoce

-Otro camino-repitió Frodo dubitativo-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?

-¡Por qué el amo no lo preguntó!

Sam quiso poder atravesar a Gollum con los ojos. Y de paso a Josie también. ¿Hace unos segundos trató de besar a Frodo y ahora quiere que tome otro camino que Gollum le indica?. Debe ser broma. Tenía que decírselo a Frodo, y se lo diría cuando antes.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chan, chan, chan...¿cómo creen que se lo tome Frodo?...jejejejje, yo sí y el siguiente capítulo va a ser demasiaaaaado bueno.

Ahora les diré a todos los que lean el fic (como si fueran taaaaantos)  que por causas mayores (y un viaje que he de hacer) no podré escribir en todo Julio, así que tendrán que sufrir otro mes, jajajajajja. Bueno que cruel soy. No, la vdd, una vez que llegue lo primero que haré será continuar esto, lo juro. Bueno, adiós y que la fuerza los acompañe.


	10. Sentimientos Encontrados

Onceavo Capítulo, ¿verdad?..ah no...Décimo.

Ikore-Chan: jajajajaja, pero el viajecito ya se acabó y ya continué el fic…..como te dije…VAS A SUFRIR LEYENDO ESTO MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA…oops me dejé llevar ^o^"

Hace millones de capis que no menciono que ningún lugar y/o  personaje me pertenece...excepto... Josie????

Capítulo 10.-Sentimientos Encontrados

Frodo no contestó de inmediato, sin embargo, súbitamente se cubrió la cabeza con el gorro y le dijo a Gollum

-Sméagol, confiaré de nuevo en ti, pues te has mantenido a tu promesa. Firmemente creo y digo-agregó mirando de reojo a Sam- pues nos has tenido a tu merced antes y no nos has hecho nada. Espero que esta tercera prueba tenga el mismo resultado.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro"-se dijo Sam y miró de reojo a Josie que miraba sonriendo a Frodo "¿Así que estas feliz por que piensas que caerá en tu trampa, eh?

-¡Sí, sí!-dijo Gollum-¡Ayudar al amo...sí!

-Así que mejor muéstranos ese camino, porque tengo prisa-continuó Frodo. Poco a poco, entre gemidos y balbuceos Gollum les explicó el camino paso a paso.-¿La torre de Luna?-dijo Frodo cuando Gollum la mencionó

-Territorio conquistado por el Señor Oscuro, hace tiempo...mucho tiempo...

 -Alto-dijo Josie-Deja ver si entendí: Tú vas a llevarnos por un lugar donde reina Sauron-le dijo a Golum y luego se dirigió a Frodo- Y tú planeas seguirlo...correcto-dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.¿Qué has estado fumando?-bromeó, Frodo rió pero Sam no lo hizo.

-Apuesto que esa torre está llena de orcos-dijo

-Oh sí, oh sí-dijo Gollum-Pero los hobbitses no corren menos peligro por allí

-Entonces-interrumpió Josie-Lo único que hay que hacer es subir a una torre llena de orcos,  preguntarles donde está Mordor y listo ¡Asunto arreglado!

-No bromees sobre eso-dijo Gollum-No tiene sentido tratar de llegar a Mordor, pero yo descubrí un camino...sí...el buen Sméagol lo cruzó hace tiempo...

-¿No está vigilado?-preguntó Frodo

-Tal vez-siseó Gollum-Pero ningún lugar no lo esta en esta región

Frodo se sentó en el suelo y pensó en su terrible destino...no importaba el camino, todos parecían conducir a la muerte y el dolor. Sin embargo, él había aceptado ese destino, desde el momento que salió de la Comarca. Dio un suspiro de tristeza.

El día avanzaba y Frodo estaba reclinado sobre sus rodillas con la cara escondida. Sam se sentó junto a él y escrutó el cielo. Josie se sentó donde estaba y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas miraba a Frodo mientras se preguntaba si él sentía algo por ella y su imaginación se echó a volar inventando diferentes situaciones para una declaración de amor, con cada una Josie se sonrojaba y escondía tras sus manos una sonrisa.

De pronto se escucharon pasos y los tres inmediatamente se acurrucaron temiendo que fueran orcos. Frodo y Sam desenvainaron sus espadas, sin embargo la de Frodo no brillaba con su color azul. Entonces sonó un cuerno.

-Más hombres que van a Mordor-murmuró Gollum

-Eso no es bueno-dijo Josie asustada.

-Tal vez lleven Olifantes-dijo Sam

-¿Olifantes?-repitieron Josie y Gollum. Sam se puso de pie y con las manos en su espalda recitó:

Gris como una rata 

_Grande como una casa...._

(ustedes saben de que habla)

-No-dijo Gollum-Ningún Olifante-afirmó temeroso. Frodo aún reía de buena gana ante aquella oratoria. Josie meneaba la cabeza y miraba a Sam, luego se dirigió a Frodo que estaba terminando su ataque de risa

-¿Ustedes llevan mota para fumar o algo así? ¿O simplemente tanta tensión y miedo los ha vuelto locos?

-Ninguna de las dos-dijo Frodo levantándose entre risas, dio su mano a Josie y la ayudó a ponerse de pie-Bueno Sméagol, ya lo he pensado y tomaremos tu camino.-Sam miró a Frodo, no veía el momento de decirle sus sospechas y decidió decírselo en cuanto Josie durmiera, al menos no habrían avanzado mucho y podrían tomar otro camino.

Pero las cosas no salieron como él quería. Ya habían avanzado más de un día y no conseguía encontrar el momento para hablar con Frodo. Ya sea por que él dormía al mismo tiempo o casi después de que Josie lo hacía o simplemente Josie no dormía. Fue entonces llegaron a una hermosa laguna poco profunda donde bebieron hasta saciarse. Josie empezó a lavarse la cara, se quitó la capa y arremangándose se lavó los brazos y las piernas. Sam la miró

-¿Por qué simplemente no saltas al agua?-le dijo. Josie lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-Eso quisieras-le espetó-Aunque no conozco sus costumbres-continuó-Y no sé si tomar un baño está entre ellas, yo se los aconsejaría, puesto que todos caímos en las ciénagas "accidentalmente"-dijo mirando de reojo a Frodo- y aún cargamos con la suciedad y el terrible olor-Sam solo emitió un sonido incomprensible como respuesta

-Tienes razón-dijo Frodo y empezó a lavarse también, Sam, con los ojos en blanco, hizo lo mismo. Después buscaron un lugar donde refugiarse. Pero Josie dijo que quería lavar su cabello. Sam objetó y Frodo se quedó callado

-Esto es lo que haremos-dijo Sam después de un tiempo de discutir- El Sr. Frodo y yo iremos a buscar un lugar donde descansar mientras tu lavas tu cabello, ¿de acuerdo?, cuando lo encontremos regresaremos por ti para llevarte al escondite

-De acuerdo-dijo Josie liberando su cabello del listón con el que lo había amarrado

-No creo que sea prudente dejarla sola-murmuró Frodo a Sam

-Ella estará bien-dijo Sam dando media vuelta. Frodo vaciló.

-Volveremos de inmediato-le dijo a Josie

-Ajá-contestó ella sumergiendo su cabeza en el agua. Frodo alcanzó a Sam. Había llegado el momento, Sam tomó un respiro.

-Sr. Frodo-le dijo

-¿Qué sucede Sam?

-Usted aún....ehmm...digamos, ¿aún se siente atraído por Joselyn?

-¿Qué si aún me gusta?

-Eso mismo

-Estoy enamorado de ella, Sam-dijo Frodo con voz soñadora

-Pero ella.....¿le corresponde?

-Ella no tiene nada que responder-repuso Frodo-Hasta esta noche

-¿Disculpe?

-Será esta noche, Sam. Ya lo he pospuesto mucho, debo decirle a Josie lo que siento

-Sr. Frodo yo no creería conveniente....-Sam suspiró

-¿Qué pasa?-le dijo Frodo

-Sentémonos aquí-dijo Sam-Es un buen escondite

-De acuerdo-dijo Frodo

-Tengo algo que decirle Sr. Frodo. Algo que escuché de Gollum hace poco-Frodo frunció el ceño

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Frodo. Sam tomó un suspiro y se lo dijo todo.

---

Josie terminó de secar su cabello con la capa vieja que traía. Suerte que llevaba un botecito con aromas para baño por lo que también había tomado un baño rápido en caso de que los hobbits llegaran, y se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora llevaba una falda sobre las medias y se había recogido su cabello en media cola.

Cuando terminó miró hacia atrás esperando que alguien viniera y así se quedó durante unos largos 20 minutos.

---

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de ella!-exclamó Frodo. Él y Sam llevaban demasiado tiempo peleando 

-¡Debe entender Sr. Frodo!

-¡Ella nunca lo haría!-dijo Frodo-¡No es capaz!

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Sam-Creo que será mejor ir a recogerla, no vaya ser que este poniéndose de acuerdo con algún orco-ante este comentario Frodo tomó a Sam del cuello de su camisa

-Ya basta-le dijo-¿Me oíste?-y con desprecio lo soltó y se dirigió hacia el lago. Sam lo siguió con la distancia prudente. Aunque la voz de Frodo sonaba llena de odio y enojo, Sam pudo notar en sus ojos cierta angustia y desconfianza.

Frodo iba caminando lo más rápido posible, no quería pensar, no podía pensar. Ella no jugaría así con él. Todos sus sueños y esperanzas no eran en vano....¿o sí?. Esa era la pregunta que lo atormentaba. Pero constantemente se repetía que Josie jamás trataría de seducirlo descaradamente, aunque si lo hacía...¿cómo iba él a resistirse, cuándo su corazón la anhelaba tanto?.

Finalmente legaron al algo y encontraron a Josie sentada sobre una roca, con ropa nueva y su piel blanca y brillante como siempre. Frodo sonrió al verla tan hermosa.

-Que conveniente-murmuró Sam tras él. Frodo le lanzó una mirada asesina y se dirigió a donde estaba Josie.

-¡Ah!-dijo llegando por su espalda para tratar de asustarla. Josie no se inmutó y solo meneó la cabeza.-Sabes-le dijo Frodo-Creo que tus reflejos no funcionan, la mayoría de la gente se asusta y da un respingo.

-Es por que la mayoría de la gente no tiene oídos elfos, podía escucharlos venir desde hace tiempo-dijo Josie levantándose. Frodo se sobresaltó, ¿se refería a sus pasos, o era su conversación lo que había escuchado?. Miró a Sam que lo miraba también. Se guardó un silencio absoluto. Josie miró a los dos hobbits.-¿Están jugando a ver quien parpadea primero o algo así?-preguntó

-No-contestó secamente Frodo y la tomó de la mano-Vamos, te enseñaré el escondite-cuando pasó junto a Sam le dirigió una mirada no muy amigable. Sam los siguió mientras pensaba "Espero que sepa lo que hace". 

Después de comer las lembas les apeteció dormir. Sam fue el primero en hacerlo, pues se encontraba muy molesto. Josie no tenía sueño, pues esa ducha la había despertado por completo y Frodo sufría cada vez más, pues notaba como con cada mirada que le echaba a Josie su confianza en ella disminuía y las sospechas crecían. En conclusión: la cabeza de Frodo era un completo torbellino, y su cara debió reflejarlo pues Josie le dijo que se veía cansado y debería dormir. Frodo la miró y luego asintió y se acostó. Sin embargo no pudo conciliar el sueño tampoco. La noche ya avanzaba y sus dudas seguían. Frodo finalmente llegó a una conclusión: "Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo" y mientras se incorporaba se preguntó que sería peor: Que Josie lo rechazara o que lo aceptara. Ella estaba ahí, mirando el cielo, fantaseando con ya-sabemos-que y ya-sabemos-quien (jajaja que divertido), cuando Frodo le llegó por detrás y ella dio un respingo

-¿Oídos de elfo, eh?-le dijo Frodo sentándose junto a ella

-Tenía la guardia baja-contestó Josie-Aparate se suponía que tú estabas dormido

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que estuviera dormido?-la pregunta salió de los labios de Frodo sin que él lo supiera

-¿Y por qué ese tono?-dijo Josie

-¿Qué tono?

-Ese tono desconfiado-Josie miró a Frodo y Frodo se quedó ahí sin contestar-Tranquilo, no pienso matarte esta noche-dijo Josie riendo, pero esta vez Frodo no rió, sino la miró nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Josie al notar la expresión de Frodo.

-Nada importante-contestó él bajando la cabeza-Es que tengo que decirte algo-Estas últimas palabras apenas y salieron de la garganta de Frodo y fue ese tono nervioso lo que emocionó a Josie, ¿acaso sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad?-Josie...yo...últimamente...tú...y...-Frodo no podía hacer nada más que balbucear

-¿Sí?-dijo una ilusionadísima Josie con una voz que ella considero dulce y a la vez coqueta. Pero sólo logró que Frodo se sintiera más confuso y nervioso.

-...La verdad...desde hace tiempo...yo....-Frodo no podía articular palabra y eso le pareció tan tierno a Josie que sin darse cuenta se acercó más a Frodo y le susurró al oído

-Te estoy escuchando-pero lejos de tranquilizar a Frodo, solo lo alarmó más (de hecho casi hizo que se le parara el corazón) y lo hizo dudar, ¿había sido eso un intento de seducción? ¿las intenciones de Josie eran buenas? ¿o solo se imaginaba todo y Josie ni siquiera sentía algo por él?. Entonces Frodo miró a Josie y ella, ante sus (como ella los consideraba) hermosos y tiernos ojos azules, simplemente perdió el control y cerrando los ojos trató de besar a Frodo. Esto era lo que Frodo había estado esperando que pasara, así que quitó su cara y Josie se quedó esperando que la nada la besara.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a un Frodo que respiraba agitadamente y ocultaba su cara. "¡¿Pero qué acabo de hacer?!" se gritaba Frodo en su cabeza, aquel era el momento que tanto había esperado y él mismo lo había echado a perder...si tan solo Josie no hubiera tratado de besarla.... "Un momento...fue ella quien trató de besarme" ¿que significaba eso?, ¿por qué no había esperado que él lo intentara primero? Y Frodo cayo en una triste y cruel realidad: Josie lo estaba usando.

La susodicha miraba a Frodo respirando trabajosamente también y muriéndose de vergüenza y tristeza al mismo tiempo "¿Qué me pasó? Se preguntaba "¿Por qué hice eso?, pero ella sola se respondió "Por que de las tantas veces que intentamos besarnos él vacilaba mucho"...¿tenía eso que ver?...¿debió esperar a que Frodo acabara? ¿o acaso Frodo era demasiado tímido? ¿O simplemente se había quitado por que él no estaba enamorado de ella y la imaginación de Josie la había hecho cree que una declaración se acercaba?.No. No podía ser cierto. Josie vio como su mirada se tornaba borrosa, su voz se quebrantaba y las lágrimas empezaban a caer. Haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar firme le dio a Frodo las buenas noches y se alejó de él a un lugar donde pudiera llorara en paz.

En cuanto escuchó a Josie alejarse Frodo dejó de reprimirse y empezó a llorar "¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me hiciste eso Josie?...yo te amo tanto"...¿amo?....¿de verdad la amaba?...sí, él lo hacía...pero ya no...Frodo sintió un cruce de sentimientos: su amor por ella estaba siendo desplazado...por el odio. "No más. Se acabó el Sr. Tonto-enamorado...ella no me merece" se dijo en un intento de controlarse "Debí haber escuchado a Sam..". Se tiró al suelo y hundió su cara entre sus manos...se sintió tan cansado, aunque no era la primera vez. Siempre que se sentía así de débil solo tenía que hacer una cosa...mirar la sonrisa de Josie. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba sobrevivir ahora, si fue ella la que lo mantuvo vivo todo este tiempo?. Qué ironía. ¿Qué haces cuando la única persona que te pude consolar es la que te hizo llorar?. Frodo cerró los ojos y deseó no abrirlos nunca más. Poco a poco el sueño le ganó y las lagrimas se secaron. "Ni una sola más" se dijo y cayó profundamente dormido.

Josie tomó su mochila y hundió su cara en ella. Pero que estúpida, ¿qué la hizo creer que él la quería?. Sintió la humedad crecer en la tela de su mochila. "Fueron todos aquellos momentos" se respondió. Y los recordó, cada uno de ellos: Frodo prácticamente dio su vida por ella en Moria, era Frodo quien se ponía de mal humor cuando mencionaba a Legolas, fue él quien se puso totalmente rojo cuando ella lo despertó de un beso en la frente, fue él quien bailó con ella y con su mirada la hizo flotar entre las nubes, fue él quien aquel atardecer trató de tomar su mano, fue él quien la trató de besar todas esas veces, fue él quien le escribió un poema...¿o no?. Josie dudó. Un lado de ella le decía que había sido él, pero ahora ese lado también dudaba. ¿Qué significaron todos aquellos momentos para Frodo?. Y por más que le dio vueltas al asunto no les pudo encontrar otra explicación que el enamoramiento...entonces ¿qué sucedía?....¿acaso él ya no la quería?...¿acaso solo había jugado con ella?. Y fue con este último pensamiento con el que Josie casi se ahoga. Había derramado todas y cada unas de las lagrimas que tenía. La mochila estaba completamente empapada y el sabor salado inundaba la boca de Josie. Ahora batallaba para respirar. Quería seguir llorando, pero ya no había lagrimas. Josie se colocó de lado, dándole la espalda a Frodo. ¿La habría oído?, ¿Qué habría pensado de ella ante aquel intento de besarlo?. La cabeza de Josie daba tantas vueltas que el cansancio la tomó por sorpresa y sin darse cuenta cayó dormida.

Sam despertó con los primeros rayos de Sol del día. Miró a su alrededor. Frodo se encontraba dormido en un extremo y Josie en el otro. "Tal vez las cosas no salieron tan mal" se dijo. Entonces Gollum llegó.

-Smeágol siempre ayuda-dijo-Smeágol ha traído dos conejos

Sam miró a Gollum y empezó a sacar sus cazuelas dispuesto a preparar un buen guisado.-A ver Gollum-le dijo-Tengo otra tarea para ti. Tráeme estas cazuelas llenas de agua, pero tan pronto estropees una te haré picadillo.-Gollum partió y Sam volvió a mira a Frodo, y se sorprendió con su flaqueza. "Pero como no lo había notado" se reprimió "Estar tan delgado no es bueno para un hobbit. Debo cocinar esos conejos de inmediato" y empezó a prepara las cosas para el guiso. Pese a las quejas de Gollum sobre arruinar un conejo así, Sam empezó a preparar el platillo (Cabe mencionar que si no se atenía lo iba a cocinar a él también). Una vez que todo estuvo listo Sam se acercó a Frodo y se reclinó sobre él, en ese momento Frodo abrió los ojos.

-¡Sam!-dijo incorporándose-¿Qué sucede?, ¿qué hora es?

-Unas horas después del alba-dijo Sam-E hice guisado para comer.-Frodo se vio totalmente gustoso de comer y los dos hobbits metieron diente al guisado. Una vez terminado ambos daban gracias por aquel festín y se encontraban de muy buen humor. Pero entonces Frodo miró hacia la derecha y la vio. Ahí totalmente indefensa y escondida estaba Josie y su buen humor se fue. Desapareció para siempre. Sam debió notarlo pues inmediatamente lo cuestionó. Frodo le contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Lo siento-dijo Sam-Traté de advertirle...

-Yo sé que lo hiciste Sam-dijo Frodo firmemente-Pero ese estúpido sentimiento me cegó por completo. Que bueno que me abriste los ojos a tiempo-Frodo trató de sonar alegre pero por dentro se moría de la tristeza y el odio. Sam solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a guardar todo. Aquel odio que empezó a sentir por Josie empezó a crecer con aquélla afirmación de sus intenciones-¿No sobró guisado?-preguntó Frodo, Sam negó con la cabeza-Pero Jos...-se detuvo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, que más daba si no había alcanzado guisado. Y como si la hubiera invocado Josie se incorporó en ese momento.

-Oi....mis ojos-dijo tallándoselos-me duelen mucho...-suspiró y vio a su alrededor entonces vio a los hobbits. En cuanto sintieron su mirada miraron a otro lado.-Ahora sé por que me duelen-murmuró recordando el martirio de anoche.-Tienes que ser fuerte Josie-se dijo-No empieces a llorar en cuanto veas a Frodo, él probablemente ya lo olvidó-y armándose de valor se dirigió a ellos.-¡Hola!-los saludó sonriente, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Tengo que arreglar mis cosas-dijo Frodo levantándose ante la mirada atónita de Josie.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó a Sam. Él la miró burlón.

-No lo sé-dijo inocentemente-Tal vez quiere que se le baje el guisado de conejo

-¡¿Guisado de conejo?!-exclamó Josie-Por favor dime que me guardaron un poco...

-Lo siento-dijo Sam-Frodo comió tu ración-le dijo maliciosamente-Pero bueno, él la necesita más que tú, ¿no es así?

-Claro-dijo Josie extrañada, pues el Frodo de antes de anoche jamás hubiera tocado la comida de Josie aunque su vida dependiera de eso. Claro ese era el Frodo de antes de anoche. Josie suspiró.

-Pero no sobró lembas-dijo Sam dándole una mínima ración de este pan.

-Gracias-dijo Josie tomando el "enorme" pedazo. Tenía uno de sus excelentes comentarios sarcásticos en la punta de la lengua, pero se lo tragó. Sintió que no debería dar más razones para que se enojaran con ella. "¿Enojarse?" se preguntó "¿Por qué rayos habrían de..." los pensamientos de Josie se interrumpieron por el sonido de voces.

-¡De aquí!, ¡de aquí venía el humo, síganme!

Frodo se giró y miró a Sam. Sam asintió como respuesta. Frodo cerró la mochila con odio y murmuró: "¿Cómo pudiste haber sido capaz?". 

-Vaya-le dijo Sam a Josie quien recogía sus cosas a toda prisa-No te funcionó el truquito anoche y decidiste llamar a tus amigos, ¿eh?

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-dijo Josie poniéndose su mochila al hombro y cubriéndose el rostro y la cabeza con la capucha. Pero ya no tenía sentido huir. Cuatro montaraces los rodearon.

-¿Qué son estos?-dijo el primero

-Orcos no son-afirmó un segundo

-Tal vez sean elfos...-dijo otro no muy convencido

-No lo creo-dijo el cuarto que parecía ser el jefe-Los elfos ya no usan estos caminos y se dicen que son increíblemente hermosos.

-Lo que significa que nosotros no lo somos-dijo Sam-Pues, gracias, muchas gracias. ¿Podrían por favor decirnos quienes son por que molestan a los cansados viajeros?-el cuarto hombre rió.

-Soy Faramir, Capitán de Gondor, y en estos tiempo no hay viajeros, solo servidores de la torre oscura o de la blanca.

-Pues no somos de una ni de otra-dijo Frodo-Y somos viajeros, digas lo que digas

-Entonces les pido que nos digan quienes son y cual es su objetivo-dijo Faramir-y de pasa nos dicen quien es su cuarto amigo, el fisgón, por que lo vimos cuesta abajo.

-Nosotros no respondemos por él ni sus acciones-dijo Frodo-Pueden traérnoslo de  vuelta si quieren o no. Yo soy Frodo Bolsón y él es Sam Gamyi, somos hobbits de la Comarca

-¿Y su tercer amigo?-preguntó Faramir

-Ella es Joselyn...-empezó Frodo

-Antâirë-dijo Josie quitándose la capa y haciendo que un "Ohh" salga de los montaraces. "No puedo creer que ni mi apellido supiera" se dijo Josie, mientras Frodo pensaba "Ni su apellido sé...¿cómo fue que me enamoré de ella?"

-Belleza como esa jamás hemos visto-dijo Faramir arrodillándose frente a Josie y tomando su mano para besarla ante la mirada odiosa de Frodo.-¿Pero que hace una pequeña elfa por acá?...¿y sobre todo con esta compañía?

-No lo sé-dijo Josie mostrando finalmente su enojo. "Sabía que debí haberme ido con Legolas"

-¿No lo sabes?-dijo Frodo aún más molesto-Nosotros hemos venido desde Rivendel

-Faramir se sobresaltó al oír este nombre-Éramos parte de una compañía de 8 compañeros. A uno lo perdimos en Moria y de los otros nos separamos en Parth Galen. Había otros 2 más de mi especie, un enano, un elfo y dos hombres: Aragorn  y Boromir.

-Cuéntale la historia de tu vida-murmuró Josie

-¡Boromir!-exclamaron los cuatro hombres.

-Han de saber-dijo Faramir-que Boromir era nuestro capitán-esta frase dejó a los tres totalmente impresionados. -Necesitamos saber más de esto. Dejaré dos hombres para que los custodien, pues uno no se puede fiar de un encuentro así de casual por estos rumbos.

-Adiós entonces-dijo Frodo-Piensa lo que quieras pero yo soy amigo de cualquier enemigo del único.

Los tres se sentaron de nuevo, pero por más dudas y comentarios que quería decir, no podían pues los dos hombre montaban guardia muy cerca. Sin embargo, al oírlos hablar Frodo y Sam notaron que hablaban algo muy parecido al élfico y después de una mirada significativa miraron a Josie quien estaba escuchando la conversación.

Después de una interesante plática que Frodo entabló con los hombres Sam y él se echaron a dormir. No sin antes dar una mirada a Josie para ver que hacía y si se encontraban seguros o no. Pero algo dentro de Frodo le dio que no había peligro y se dispuso a dormir. "Tal vez..." se dijo "...Sam se pudo haber equivocado...Gollum podría hablar de alguien más..." y una esperanza renació en el corazón de Frodo, se giró hacia Josie y la miró. Ella cargaba la cajita donde guardaba su perla negra y la miraba fijamente. Frodo vaciló, y se volvió a acostar. Tal vez jamás sabría de que lado estaba Josie.

Josie miraba fijamente la perla. Galadriel se la había dado, era una perla mágica, podía usarla para hablar con cualquier elfo que ella quisiera y ese era el momento en que más necesitaba del consejo de alguien. Se preguntó quien era mejor: Legolas o Galadriel. Después de pensarlo escogió a Legolas, le caería bien saber como estaban los demás de paso. Se cercioró de que los hobbits durmieran y entonces se concentró totalmente. Tenía que decírselo todo a Legolas, no le importaba que los hombres la vieran llorar, pero aún así se puso la capucha. Y lo empezó a llamar. "Legolas, escúchame. Soy Josie...tengo que hablar contigo..." y después de un tiempo que le pareció la eternidad escuchó la respuesta: "Josie, es bueno oír de ti finalmente" Josie sintió una calidez en su corazón, la felicidad la llenó de nuevo...que importaba si Frodo había jugado con ella....Legolas jamás lo haría...pues ella sabía de propia boca de Legolas cuanto la quería.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pam pam pam...........! Uh...que excelente capítulo, estoy tan orgullosa de mi (me dicen "la modesta"..^o^), MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, fue tan divertido escribir esto...aunque a mí también me dolió...un poquito. Ah!!!!!!!!! Tienen que dejarme un review, tengo que saber que mi trabajo valió la pena!!!!. Bueno, gracias por leer.

PD: ¿alguien entendió la indirecta del último renglón?, pues si lo hicieron de seguro dijeron "O_o Uuuuuuuuuuy!!!!", ¿verdad?


	11. Faramir & Osgiliath

Onceavo Capítulo (ahora si)

Ikore Chan!!!!: ¬¬ Con amenazas no trabajo (aparte el 16 ya pasó!!!) Y menos si me dices "Ana Potter" ¬¬""""" Jejejeje, gracias por tu review, querida _fan #1_, Ya tengo el DVD de TTT!!!! y tengo un final alternativo: Todos vivieron felices por que heredaron ¡5 MILLONES DE RUBLOS! Jajajajajaja...nada que ver....estoy loca @_@

Kalid: Hola! ^^ Gracias por tu review, como verás la historia no termina ahí....aunque podría ser un excelente final alternativo, pero tu no quieres eso, o sí?. Jajajaja, no te creas, y sí, Sam debería ser un sapo....aunque su crueldad nació de mi....dejémoslo ahí...

Evelyn: Oh!!!!! Regresasteeeeeeeeee!!!! Cuanto te extrañeeee ;_; tú eras la única que leía mi fic en un principio...y aun te gusta!!!!! ^o^ tu review me alegró totalmente mi día! (de verdad que no sabía que habia sido de ti!), Así que te dedico este capi!

Capítulo 11.-Faramir y Osgiliath

Apenas había amanecido cuando los viajeros fueron atados de manos y vendados los ojos. Al preguntar Frodo a donde los llevaban, los montaraces respondieron que a un refugio no lejos de ese lugar. Así pues, caminando en silencio guiados por los hombres, los tres caminaron hasta el refugio. Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad fueron liberados y sus ojos destapados.

Se encontraban en una especie de mina repleta de montaraces. Los tres miraba hacia todos lados sin comprender que pasaba, entonces Faramir se les acercó.

-Ustedes dijeron-empezó-Que Boromir viajaba con ustedes-se dirigió a Frodo-¿Eras amigo de Boromir?

-Sí-dijo Frodo después de un titubeo-Por mi parte

Faramir caminó de un lado a otro. –Entonces te dolerá saber que ha muerto.

La expresión de los hobbits era de una total sorpresa. Josie miró al suelo, ella ya lo sabía, Legolas se lo había dicho y ahora acababan de caer en la trampa de Faramir.

-¿Muerto?-preguntó Frodo-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Como compañero de él, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.-repuso Faramir. Josie meditó si debía contarles sobre la muerte de Boromir. Frodo guardó silencio-Era mi hermano-continuó Faramir. Ninguno de los tres dijo palabra.-Llévenlos a un lecho-ordenó Faramir a uno de los guardias. 

Los tres entraron a un cuarto y vieron al guardia cerrar la puerta tras él.

-Ahora sí que estamos en una grande-dijo Sam. Frodo se sentó en una de las camas.

-Esto no será bueno-murmuró y se recostó. Sam y Josie lo miraron.

-Debería dormir, Amo-dijo Sam-Usted esta ya muy cansado

-No sé si pueda conciliar el sueño-dijo Frodo en casi un susurro-Pero lo intentaré-y recostando su cabeza cerró los ojos. Se sintió tan cansado y viejo, como si ya nunca pudiera volver a ser el de antes. "Y no lo seré" se respondió él mismo. No era así como esperaba que su vida acabara. "¿Y cómo esperabas que acabara?" se preguntó a sí mismo. Inconscientemente abrió un poco los ojos y vio a Josie mirándolo fijamente. Fingiendo que se acomodaba se giró hacia el otro lado. Era verdad, esperaba tenerla a su lado para siempre. Hasta tan solo unas noches antes aún soñaba con que Josie lo amase como él a ella. Aún soñaba con que su vida tendría un final feliz. Pero eso fue antes de que Sam le abriera los ojos, de no ser por que escuchó aquella conversación de Gollum...pero entonces algo llegó a la mente de Frodo. Sam sospechaba, no estaba del todo seguro. ¿Habría esperanza alguna para él?. Imposible saberlo. Y esto era lo que rondó por la mente de Frodo hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Josie miraba a Frodo consternada. Aún recordaba las dulces palabras de consuelo de Legolas. Sin embargo, en su corazón, el amor por Frodo no había muerto. Y ahora lo veía ahí dormido, tan cansado, tan hambriento, tan nervioso. Josie quería abrazarlo y consolarlo, decirle dulces palabras de amor. Pero no podía. Frodo no la quería y eso no iba a cambiar. Lentamente fue a sentarse en otra cama.

-¿Vas a dormirte?-preguntó fríamente Sam. 

-Sí-respondió Josie acurrucándose.

-Increíble que tu conciencia te lo permita-murmuró Sam. Pero los súper sentidos de elfo de Josie le permitieron escucharlo. No estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba, ni una pizca. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no podía sacar una conclusión aceptable. La cabeza terminó por dolerle y finalmente, dejando de pensar en aquellos problemas, cayó dormida.

Poco tiempo después, el sueño también venció a Sam y así, tirado en el piso durmió. 

Frodo fue despertado por el sonido de pasos y al abrir los ojos encontró a Faramir frente a él.

-Debes venir conmigo. Ahora mismo-le dijo. Frodo se levantó y miró a Sam tirado en el piso y a Josie durmiendo en la otra cama. Y su vista no se apartó de ella hasta que salió de la habitación.

Faramir lo llevó a una especie de acantilado de donde salía una cascada que daba a un pequeño lago.

-Allá abajo-le indicó Faramir. Frodo se acercó al lugar indicado y vio a Gollum zambullirse en el estanque.-Entrar al estanque vedado acarrea la pena de muerte-y Faramir le mostró a Frodo sus hombres listos para disparar-Esperan mi orden. ¿le disparo?-Frodo miró a Gollum cantar y comer allá abajo.

-Espera-dijo-Esa criatura está ligada a mí. Y yo a él. El es nuestro guía.-Frodo miró suplicante a Faramir-Por favor...déjame bajar con él.-Faramir asintió y Frodo bajó corriendo.

+++

-¿¡Dónde está Frodo?!-Josie fue despertada por un grito y un movimiento brusco

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida al ver a Sam frente a ella

-¿¡Qué le has hecho?!-preguntó Sam iracundo. Josie miró a la cama vacía de Frodo.

-Nada-dijo asustada-¡No sé de que hablas!

-Y supones que te creeré.-repuso Sam molesto-Seguramente lo entregaste a Faramir

-¿Se podría saber de qué rayos me hablas?-preguntó Josie

-¡Tú!-respondió Sam-¡Tú y esa asquerosa criatura lo planearon todo!-Josie lo miraba incrédula.

-¡¿Quién?!-dijo Josie molesta-¿¡Gollum!?, ¿¡Qué podría yo haber planeado con ese bicho!?

-¿Es eso una confesión de que actuaste sola?

-¿Sola?-exclamó Josie-¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Lo sabía!-dijo Sam-¡Lo supe desde el principio!, Tú no eres digna de confianza. ¡No eres digna de nada!. ¡Suerte que te descubrí a tiempo! Y que avisé al Señor Frodo, de no haberlo hecho.....seguramente te hubieras salido con la tuya. Usar los sentimiento de Frodo hacia a ti para tu conveniencia.....Pero al ver que el plan no funcionó rápidamente ideaste otro, ¿verdad?. Llamaste a tus amigos para que te ayudaran. Pensé tratar de usar a alguien así era bajo, ¡Pero entregarlo al enemigo mientras duerme!, jamás te creí capaz de eso.....aunque en cierto modo no me sorprende 

-¿Así qué era eso?-dijo Josie- ¿Creen que quiero el anillo? ¿Creen que soy una servidora de Sauron?

-Tenemos una ganadora-dijo Sam sarcástico

-Ahora lo comprendo todo-dijo Josie-¡TODO!

-¿Ahora te haces la víctima?-preguntó Sam

-¡SAM!-exclamó una voz. Ambos miraron a la puerta. Frodo estaba parado en el umbral.

-¡Señor Frodo!-exclamó Sam y luego titubeó-¿Cuánto lleva usted ahí?

-Lo suficiente-dijo Frodo acercándosele y bajando la voz empezó-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

-No lo encontré-dijo Sam-Y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que ella....

-¿Es qué no tienes una pizca de prudencia?-le dijo Frodo

-Entonces...¿ella no le hizo nada?

-Ni ella ni Smeágol-dijo Frodo-Nos equivocamos.-Miró hacia Josie y la encontró mirando a la nada. Sam la miró también.

-¿Y ahora qué?....

-No lo sé-repuso Frodo. Y era verdad. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, si Sam no hubiera abierto la bocota hubiera podido actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y tendría a Josie. Por que sabía que ella era inocente...por lo tanto, el que lo haya querido besar la otra noche solo tenía un significado.....Ella también lo quería.-J..jo...¿Josie?-dijo titubeante. Ella no lo miró. Se sentó en la cama y no se movió de ahí. 

La impresión había sido tan fuerte que no lo comprendió al principio. Josie se sintió desfallecer. Creían que ella era una enemiga. Eso era.....por eso Frodo la rechazó aquella noche....por eso era la frialdad. 

¿Cómo? ¿Qué los hizo creer eso?. Más bien, ¿Qué le hizo creer eso a Sam?. Pero eso no era lo importante....pues Frodo le había creído. Si lo que Sam había dicho sobre lo sentimientos de Frodo era cierto, entonces, ¿Por qué la creyó capaz de hacerle algo así?. Entonces lo que su tía le dijo hacía ya tiempo le vino a la mente: "Recuerda Josephine, por que es muy importante. Cuando un hombre se enamore de ti,-lo que no tardará en pasar- Debes probar su confianza, pues la confianza mutua es, mi niña, la base del amor." Ella no lo había entendido en aquel entonces pero ahora lo hacía. Entonces Frodo no la amaba. Solo...se sentía atraído por ella como prácticamente todos los demás. No era el príncipe azul que Josie creía que era. No era el indicado. Entonces...¿Quién era? ¿Quién se suponía que era el que haría de la vida de Josie un cuento de hadas?. Fue en ese momento que la respuesta llego a la mente de Josie. Era el elfo que ella había rechazado por seguir a Frodo, el que se encontraba a millones de kilómetros peleando en una terrible batalla, el que la noche anterior la había escuchado y consolado. Legolas. Josie levantó su cara y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Frodo.

-Josie...¿podemos hablar?-le dijo suavemente. Josie lo miró inexpresiva.

-No hay nada de que hablar. Todo está dicho ya-dijo Josie firmemente. Frodo iba a protestar cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Era Faramir, con su espada en la mano. Los hobbits y Josie retrocedieron asustados.

-Con que ésta es la respuesta a todos los acertijos.-les dijo y amenazó a Frodo con la espada. Josie y Sam dieron un respingo.-Aquí, en tierra yerma, tengo a tres medianos y una hueste de hombres a mis órdenes.-Ahora tenía a Frodo contra la pared. Sam miró a Josie, pero la expresión de Josie era tan compleja que comprendió que ella no tenía nada que ver. -El Anillo del Poder está a mi alcance-dijo levantando el anillo del cuello de Frodo con su espada-Una oportunidad para que Faramir, capitán de Gondor muestre su cualidad-Frodo sintió el anillo poseyéndolo lentamente.

-¡No!-gritó y huyó a un rincón. 

-¡Basta!-gritó Sam-¡Déjelo en paz! ¿No entiende? ¡Él lo tiene que destruir!. Hacia allá vamos, a Mordor. ¡Al Monte del Destino!-entonces llegó un soldado de Faramir.

-Osgiliath está sitiada. Nos piden refuerzos-le dijo

-Por favor-dijo Josie-Es una gran carga. ¿No le ayudará?-Faramir la miró

-¿Capitán...?-preguntó el soldado

-Prepárense para partir-dijo Faramir y el soldado se fue-El anillo irá a Gondor-y Faramir salió de la habitación.

-¡Maldito Bastardo!-murmuró Sam y se giró hacia Frodo-¡Amo! ¿Está bien?

-El anillo-dijo Frodo-Me está tomando....no sé si pueda resistir...

-Pues debes hacerlo-dijo Josie firme acercándose-Sé que estas no son las palabras consolatorias que esperas-dijo suavemente-Pero, todo el destino de la Tierra Media depende de ti. Muestra la valentía que has mostrado hasta ahora-Josie tomó la mano de Frodo. Independientemente de lo que suceda entre ellos, Josie no iba a dejar que afectara la misión. Pero Frodo lo vio de otra manera, creyó que Josie lo había perdonado y sintió la fuerza del anillo disminuir.

-Tienes razón-le dijo sonriendo-Debo ser fuerte.

Poco tiempo después llegaron otros hombres para atar sus manos y llevarlos a Osgiliath. Y al poco tiempo, ya estaban en camino.

Caminaron por mucho tiempo, más de todo el día y Frodo sentía que con cada paso su fuerza disminuía, pero apenas y miraba a Josie, y todo el cansancio se iba. Josie iba mirando al frente, pensado en todo lo que pasaba. Aún quería a Frodo, pero esa desconfianza que él le tuvo había hecho una ruptura en los sentimientos de Josie. Pero era Sam el que estaba más preocupado, pues por su culpa, su amo casi pierde a la mujer que amaba. "Si serás estúpido Samsagaz", se dijo. Bien te decía el tío: "No dejes que la sospechas te cieguen, pero eres necio como una cabra".

Entonces un hombre gritó: "¡Miren!" Y la mirada de todos se posó en una ciudad que se extendía frente a ellos.

-¡Osgiliath está en llamas!-gritó alguien más.

-Mordor ha venido-murmuró alguien.

-El anillo no salvará a Gondor-dijo Frodo mirando a Faramir-¡Sólo tiene el poder de destruir!. Por favor, deja que me vaya.

-Apúrense-dijo Faramir en respuesta. Y los hombres tomaron a Frodo y lo llevaron al frente.

-¡Faramir!-gritó éste luchando contra quien lo llevaba-¡Tienes que dejar que me vaya!-Pero los hobbits, Josie y Gollum fueron llevados dentro de la ciudad. Faramir empezó a hablar con el capitán del otro ejército cuando Frodo empezó a convulsionar.

-¡Sr. Frodo!-gritó Sam. Josie miraba a Frodo junto a él alarmada.

-Lo está llamando-dijo Frodo asustado-Su ojo ya casi se ha posado en mí.

-Aguante, Sr. Frodo-dijo Sam

-Todo estará bien-dijo Josie. Pero Frodo no podía oírlos.

-Llévenlos con mi padre-dijo Faramir, y los tres fueron tomados por los hombres de nuevo.-Díganle que Faramir le envía un regalo poderoso-el otro capitán lo miró-Un arma que cambiará nuestra fortuna en esta guerra.-Y dio la media vuelta. Entonces Josie recordó lo que Legolas le dijo.

-¿Quiere saber qué le pasó a Boromir?-gritó Josie. Faramir la miró.-¿Quiere saber por qué murió su hermano?-Faramir se acercó a ella-¡Trató de quitarle el anillo a Frodo después de jurar protegerlo! ¡Lo trató de matar! ¡El anillo volvió loco a su hermano!-un silencio reinó después de que Josie pronunciara esas palabras.

-¡Cuidado!-un gritó rompió aquél silencio al tiempo que una piedra destruía parte de la ciudad.

-¿Sr. Frodo?-dijo Sam al ver la cara de Frodo. El anillo lo estaba poseyendo.

-Están aquí-dijo-Han venido-fue en ese momento en el que el grito se escuchó. 

-¡Nazgúl!-gritó Faramir y tomó a Frodo. Los hombres huyeron dejando a Josie y Sam libres, quienes corrieron tras Frodo.-Quédate aquí. No dejes que te vean-dijo poniéndolo en un rincón. 

-Mejor ve tú con él-dijo Sam a Josie y se puso frente a Frodo. Josie corrió a su lado y lo abrazó. Pero Frodo la apartó y empezó a caminar.

-¡Frodo!-le gritó

-¿Qué está haciendo?-preguntó Sam. Pero Frodo los ignoró y salió del escondite. Josie y Sam corrieron tras él.-¿Adónde va?-Frodo se puso frente al Nazgúl y le enseño el anillo. Lo tomó y se lo acercó al dedo. Sam y Josie empezaron a correr hacia él. Sam hizo a Josie a un lado y apresuró el paso hacia Frodo. Y lo detuvo justo a tiempo. Faramir le disparó al Nazgúl y éste huyó. Frodo y Sam bajaron las escaleras rodado mientras peleaban. Frodo tiró a Sam al piso y lo apuntó con su espada.

-Soy yo-dijo Sam-Soy su Sam ¿No me reconoce?-Frodo lo miró asustado. Levantó su mirada y encontró a Josie de pie mirándolo totalmente traumada. Se levantó y soltó la espada al tiempo que se recargaba contra el muro.

-No puedo hacer esto-dijo.

-Ya lo sé-respondió Sam levantándose-Está mal. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí.-Frodo levantó su cara y miró a Sam, luego a Josie. Ésta se acercó a él e hincándose lo abrazó. Frodo hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Josie al tiempo en que la abrazaba también. Josie acarició el  cabello de Frodo mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien.-Pero aquí estamos-continuó Sam-Es como en las grandes historias, Sr. Frodo. Las verdaderamente importantes. Siempre estaba llenas de oscuridad y peligro. Y a veces uno no quería saber el final....porque, ¿cómo podría ser un final feliz?. ¿Cómo puede volver el mundo a ser como antes después de tantas cosas malas?. Pero, al final, es sólo una cosa pasajera esta sombra. Hasta la oscuridad debe pasar. Llegará un nuevo día. Y cuando brille el sol, brillará con más claridad. Ésas eran las historias que recordabas, que significaban algo. Aún cuando eras muy joven para entender por qué.

Pero creo, Sr. Frodo, que sí entiendo. Ahora lo sé. La gente en esas historias tenías muchas oportunidades de volverse atrás, pero no lo hacía. Seguía adelante por que se estaba aferrando a algo.

Frodo levantó su cara y miró a Josie, ella le sonrió y le besó una mejilla. Frodo se levantó y ayudó a Josie a levantarse. -¿Y a qué nos aferramos nosotros, Sam?

-A que aún existe bondad en este mundo-dijo Sam-Y que vale la pena luchar por ella.-entonces Faramir se les acercó y se inclinó ante Frodo.

-Creo que por fin nos entendemos, Frodo Bolsón.-le dijo

-Usted conoce las leyes de nuestro país, las leyes de su padre-le dijo el otro capitán-Si los deja ir, perderá la vida

-Entonces está perdida-dijo solemne Faramir-Suéltenlos.-y los cuatro viajeros reanudaron su travesía.

-¿Cree que alguna vez canten sobre nosotros?-preguntó Sam después de un rato de caminar

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Frodo

-¿Cree que un día digan: "Cuéntanos la historia de Frodo y el Anillo"?-volvió a preguntar Sam.-Y dirán: "¡Sí, es una de mis historias favoritas!", "Frodo era muy valiente, ¿verdad papá?" "Sí hijo mío, el más valiente de los hobbits. Y eso es mucho decir"-Frodo y Josie rieron.

-Pero excluiste a dos personajes principales-dijo Frodo-Samsagaz el intrépido y la hermosa Joselyn, Quiero oír más sobre ellos.-y girándose a ellos les dijo-Frodo no hubiera llegado lejos sin ellos.

-Por favor, Sr. Frodo-dijo Sam-No se burle. Estaba hablando en serio.

-Yo también-contestó Frodo y les sonrió. Entonces, tomando la mano de Josie siguió adelante.

-"Samsagaz el intrépido"-repitió Sam-Me gusta-Frodo y Josie sonrieron antes es comentario. Y Frodo sintió que las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Sin embargo, había algo que no estaba bien. Al menos no para Josie. Pues ahora iba junto a Frodo, quien le tomaba la mano y le lanzaba miradas melosas. Pero ella aún no sabía que hacer. Los últimos acontecimientos la habían confundido aún más. ¿De verdad la amaba Frodo? ¿Habría forma de olvidar la forma en que desconfió de ella?. Entonces Josie supo que tendría que hablar con él, pues tenía que saber la verdad. No podía engañarlo de esa manera.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Este capítulo fue escrito gracias a mi tía Hilda, quien perdió la apuesta que hicimos y me tuvo que comprar el DVD de las dos torres (que me ahorró muuuuuucha lectura, lo cual es malo, pues me hubiera tardado más). ¿Qué opinan del capitulo? Déjenme un revieeew!!!!

Por cierto, he hecho un dibujo de Josie y Frodo, si alguien quiere verlo se lo mando por mail.

PD. Fer, apuesto que cuando Sam dijo "Maldito Bastardo" en tu mente siguió la frase: "Te comeré el peluquín" XD 


	12. El sueño de Frodo

Capítulo doce. (Mi fic más largo hasta ahora!!!)

Mirime Sketchit: Lo sé, Frodo es la cosa más dulce y tierna del mundo *ü* por eso lo amo!!!!. ^^ Gracias por tu review!

Fery: Faramir es muy cruel en la película, lo sé, pero ¿apoco no se adaptó perfecto? =P

Por cierto...¬¬* Por millonésima vez "El Imperio Vive!!!" es Marca Registrada de Kyoku ® 2003, entendido????

Kalid: Me alegra que te guste el fic, jajajajaja lo que pasa es que Sam no me cae del todo bien (¬¬ sobre todo si tus amigas dicen que es el novio de Frodo y que ellos hacen cochinadas). Por cierto, ya leí tu fic, dile a Camila que se aleje de FRODO!!!!

Afrodita: ^^ No te preocupes que la historia tendrá un buen final (de los tres que tengo...) y muchas gracias por tu review!

Fria Lira: Oh! Que emoción, si me siento halagada de que mi fic haya sido el primero!!!. Jajajajaja, que bueno que te gusten mis historias!...tu ídolo??? Jajaja pues si tu quieres!!!! Por cierto por lo del fan #1 no te preocupes, ¬¬ es Fery, que esta loquita (jejejeje). Bueno gracias por tu review!!!

Luthien: Gracias por tu review!!! ^^ Claro que le pienso seguir!!!!....Jajajajajaja, ¿qué Sam encuentre una pareja? -_-" Sí....el pobre necesita una....suerte que Rosita lo espera en La Coamarca!

Wow, esas fueron demasiadas personas!!! Jamás había agradecido tantos reviews!. LAS ADOROOOOOOO!!!!!, jajajajajaja y bueno, ahora el esperado capi.

Capítulo 12.- El sueño de Frodo

Dos veces descansaron durante aquel día, comieron y bebieron unas provisiones que Faramir les dio de última hora: frutas, carne y pan. Los tres dieron gracias por tener algo más que las lembas y empezaron a comer saboreando cada bocado.

Después, siguieron caminando hasta que la oscuridad cayó y ellos, completamente fatigados, pararon a dormir.

-¿Necesitaremos guardia?-preguntó Sam

-No-contestó Frodo-Necesitamos dormir después de tanto ajetreo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Sam y se tiró al piso.-Buenas Noches-dijo y cayó dormido prácticamente al instante. Josie lo miró, puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó al musgo que crecía al pie de un árbol. Apenas había acomodado su tendido cuando Frodo se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba.

-Hola-le dijo al oído abrazándola. A Josie casi le da un infarto. ¡No estaba lista aún!. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?. Frodo besó su mejilla. "En una buena te has metido Josie". No podía engañar a Frodo, su corazón aún dudaba....pero el simple sonido de la voz de Frodo en su oído la había hecho temblar.

-Frodo-dijo Josie soltándose y mirándolo-Tenemos que hablar

-Claro que sí-dijo Frodo sonriendo-Tengo tanto que decirte...

-Yo también-respondió ella solemne

-Las damas primero-dijo Frodo, extrañado. Josie dio un suspiro.

-Tal vez prefieras sentarte-Frodo la miró al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella.-Yo......yo...

-empezó Josie-No deseo herirte ni darte falsas esperanzas

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Frodo, pero su voz sonaba muy nerviosa.

-Lo que sucede es....-Josie no sabía como expresarse claramente-Yo no sé.....No sé si esto esta bien

-¿Cómo no podría estarlo?-Ahora la voz de Frodo era desesperada

-Es solo que....¿Cómo piensas que lo podría olvidar tan fácil?

-¿Olvidar que?...

-¡La manera en que desconfiaste de mí!-estalló Josie-¡¿Cómo me creíste capaz de hacerte semejante atrocidad?!-La boca de Frodo se abrió, pero ningún sonido salió.-No lo sé Frodo...., y luego hablé con Legolas.

-¡¿Hablaste con Legolas?!

-Sí, por medio de la perla que Galadriel me dio puedo hablar con los elfos, y...

-¿¡Por qué hablaste con él!?

-¡Por qué no sabía que hacer!-ahora Josie sollozaba-Tú....actuabas tan frío y pareciera que me odiabas...mientras que yo....

-¿Tú que Josie?-Frodo tomó su mano. Josie la zafó rápidamente

-No quería que esto fuera así. Lo imaginé todo muy distinto.

-¡Yo también!-exclamó Frodo-Y aún podemos lograrlo Josie, sólo dame una oportunidad....

-No-respondió Josie llorando. Frodo la miró en silencio.-No lo sé-Josie cubrió su rostro con las manos.-Necesito tiempo para pensar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-¡El que necesite! ¡Eso que hiciste no fue algo que se pueda pasar a la ligera!

-Esta bien-dijo Frodo levantándose-Toma tu tiempo. Yo...estaré por allá-y con un paso inseguro se alejó de Josie. Se sentó tras un tronco, donde ella no lo pudiera ver. Golpeó con furia la madera y maldijo. Maldijo todo. A él, a su estupidez, al mundo, a Legolas, a la perla de Galadriel, a Gollum, al día en que conoció a Josie, al día en que se enamoró de ella. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Por qué el destino le jugaba tretas tan horribles? ¿Por qué le hacía creer que al fin tenía a Josie cuando no era cierto? ¿Por qué?. Recargó su cabeza en el tronco y se dejó caer. 

-Porque mi destino es el más cruel de todos-murmuró-Por lo tanto ella no forma parte de él.-suspiró y cerró los ojos. Quería olvidarse de todo. Dormir y nunca más abrir los ojos.

Por su parte Josie meditaba mientras descansaba sobre el musgo. Jamás había visto semejante decepción en la cara de alguien. Jamás habría imaginado que una palabra suya haría que el brillo en los ojos de Frod desapareciera. Jamás creyó que por su culpa, él dejaría de sonreír. Pero era cierto. Y estaba pasando. Pero era lo justo.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un nudo de pensamientos y sentimientos. Su corazón aún saltaba al recordar el calor del cuerpo de Frodo y su voz en su oído. Pero también reaccionaba al recordar aquella noche terrible. Y la conversación con Legolas la noche siguiente. Josie ahogó un grito en su mochila. Iba necesitar demasiado tiempo para poner todo en orden en su cabeza. O por lo menos un milagro. O una señal. Lo primero que pasara sería bien recibido.

-Descansa ahora, Josie-se dijo-Mañana tendrás suficiente tiempo para pensar mientras caminas.-Y con este último pensamiento, cerró los ojos y durmió.

+++

Frodo abrió los ojos y se encontró en medio de un bosque. Se podría decir que era Lorien o Rivendel, pues era precioso. Caminó por el hasta que salió a una gran pradera con flores. Notó que una niña estaba sentada en medio y hacía coronas de hermosas flores blancas. Frodo se acercó lentamente, hasta que pudo ver bien a la niña. Era una hermosa elfa, solo que demasiado pequeña. Tendría unos diez años.

-Disculpa-le dijo Frodo. Pero la niña no lo miró. Siguió cantando y haciendo sus coronas.-Niña, ¿podrías decirme dónde estoy?.-Entonces la pequeña levantó su rostro, y a Frodo le saltó el corazón. Era Josie, pero con diez años, claro está. Se puso de pie y miró a través de la pradera. Sonrió y apretó las coronas en su pecho. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco.

Se puso una de las coronas, y la otra la sostuvo en su mano, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Frodo miró a donde ella tenía la vista. Un niño venía corriendo hacia ellos.

La sorpresa de Frodo aumentó cuando reconoció al niño. ¡Era él!.

(Nota: si alguien vio "Las Aventuras de Huckleberry Finn" con Elijah Wood, solo imagíneselo en esta historia. Si no.....prueben con "El ángel malvado" o "Por siempre Joven".)

-Buenas tardes, mi bella dama-dijo quitándose un sombrero de paja que llevaba, y haciendo una inclinación. Le dio a Josie una rosa.

-Buenas tardes, mi valiente caballero-dijo Josie doblando sus rodillas un poco y tomando la rosa. Ambos sobre actuaban. O al menos para su edad. 

-¿Acaso he llegado tarde?

-No. Has llegado justo a tiempo-dijo Josie-He hecho esta corona de flores para ti.-y extendió la corona que con tanto cuidado había hecho. Frodo la miró fijamente.

-¿Tengo qué usarla?-preguntó

-¡¿Pero que dices?!-exclamó Josie totalmente indignada-¡Si esta es una señal de nuestro amor!

-¡Pero los demás se burlaran de mí!

-¿Quiénes?-exclamó Josie consternada.

-Pues....-titubeó Frodo. Pero a lo lejos se oyó un grito.

-¡Frodoricooo!-Frodo y Josie voltearon a donde provenían los gritos.

-¡Bolsón!, ¿dónde estás? ¡Ya vamos a empezar a jugar!-Frodo miró a Josie.

-Tengo que irme-Dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo.

-¡Frodo!-le gritó Josie

-¡Volveré más tarde!

-Pero eso dijiste ayer....-murmuró Josie. La corona de flores resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo. Miró la rosa, y la lanzó al suelo con desprecio. Después tomó su corona y la rompió. Acto seguido, se sentó en el piso y se puso a llorar.

Frodo se acercó a ella cautelosamente. ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso?, fue de lo más horrible y cruel. Pero entonces, prácticamente de la nada, llegó Legolas. Él también tendría unos 10 años, lo que era sorprenderte puesto que él es inmortal. 

-¿Por qué lloras?-le preguntó a Josie. Ella lo miró.

-Él se fue-murmuró Josie mirando la corona.-Prefiere estar con sus amigos. Se avergüenza de mí.

-Quien sea que fuera-dijo Legolas inclinándose hacia Josie-Es un tonto. Yo jamás me avergonzaría de que una niña tan linda me diera una corona de flores.-Y tomó la corona que estaba tirada y se la colocó a Josie en su cabeza. Ella le sonrió. Él le sonrió. Y Frodo quería matar a alguien. Legolas y Josie se alejaron tomados de la mano ante la mirada perpleja de Frodo. Entonces llegó el pequeño Frodo, con una hulera y totalmente sucio.

-¿Josie?-dijo.-¿Josie dónde estás?-Y miró hacia todos lados.-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña?

+++

-¡Ella se fue estúpido!-gritó Frodo incorporándose. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en aquel horrible bosque. A un lado suyo, Sam y Josie lo miraban.

-¿Qué sucede Sr. Frodo?-preguntó Sam, alarmado.

-Una pesadilla-contestó rápidamente Frodo.-Buenos días-les dijo acercándose.

-Buenos días-le respondieron. Todo parecía estar bien: carnes, frutas y agua. Pero en cuanto Frodo miraba a Josie, ésta desviaba su mirada, y se podría decir que estaba muy incómoda.

Aquél día no fue muy diferente de otros. Los tres caminaban en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. 

Frod pensaba en su sueño. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Era una extraña analogía con la realidad? ¿Acaso predecía el futuro?. "Pero como va a ser" pensó Frodo "Si tenemos como diez años". Pero seguía preocupado. Su único deseo era poder abrazar y besar a Josie. Poder decir que ella "le pertenecía" y que él "le pertenecía" a ella. Quería ser como aquellas parejas que tantas veces vio caminar de la mano, lanzándose miradas amorosas.

Pero su realidad era una muy diferente. Muy triste. Muy sola. Y, debido a que no había nada  mejor que hacer, esos pensamientos no se podían ir. A parte estaba el hecho de que Josie caminaba tras él. Frodo podía decir exactamente donde estaba. No sabía como explicarlo, pero lo sentía. Sentía cuando ella estaba lejos y cuando estaba cerca, era como si estuviesen conectados o algo así.

Josie no hacía más que pensar y analizar las situaciones. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Perdonar a Frodo? ¿Elegir a Legolas? O mejor, ¿Quedarse sola?. Pensó en como sería su vida si escogiera a Legolas. Sería la princesa del Bosque Negro, una respetable elfa. Y claro está, viviría en una casa lujosa. Pero fuera de eso, y lo más importante, ¿De verdad amaba a Legolas?. Cómo decirlo. Era Razón vs. Corazón, y la razón iba ganando. Después de toso, apenas si había convivido con él. Sin embargo, en ese corto período él se había mostrado muy cortés, amable, cariñoso, tierno.....Pero Frodo había hecho lo mismo. Entonces Josie se imaginó su vida con Frodo. Vivir en La Comarca, un lugar desconocido donde seguramente la mirarían raro. ¿Y qué más?. No sabía mucho de Frodo, de hecho....prácticamente no sabía nada. ¿Qué hacía él en La Comarca? ¿Cómo vivía?. Estas preguntas no hicieron más que confundirla. Su mente decía que Frodo no era el mejor partido, pero su corazón se aferraba a él. Ahora el Corazón iba ganando. ¿A quién escuchar? ¿A su razón, y elegir a Legolas? ¿O a su Corazón, y elegir a Frodo?. Si alguno de los hobbits la hubiera mirado, podría haberse dado cuenta de la angustia que invadía a Josie. Afortunadamente para ella, esto no pasó.

Sam no tenía mucho en que pensar. Su pensamientos vagaban mucho. Se preguntaba que había sido de Frodo y Josie ¿Por qué aquella tensión entre ellos?, y temía algo hubiera salido mal. También pensaba en Merry y Pippin. Y en Aragorn. En toda la compañía. ¿Qué había sido de hechos? ¿Sería su destino mejor que el suyo?. Y después de mucho divagar, pensó en Rosita, aquella hobbit que lo tenía loquito. Recordó como había bailado con ella hacía ya mucho tiempo. Frodo lo había empujado, de no haber sido por él, él jamás se hubiera atrevido a bailar con ella. Y ahora Frodo era el enamorado. Y él, en vez de empujarlo para que conquistara a Josie, sólo había hecho todo más difícil. Con un suspiro, miró a la pareja que estaba frente a él. Frodo caminaba cabizbajo y Josie caminaba, pero se podría decir que no sabía lo que hacía realmente. 

Los viajeros siguieron caminando, guiados por Gollum. Nadie le hacía mucho caso, los tres tenían sus propios problemas. Pero finalmente, al atardecer, Frodo rompió el silencio.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos?-le preguntó a Gollum.

-Sí amos, en parajes peligrosos. Este es el camino que baja la Torre de la Luna, hasta la ciudad en ruinas que esta en la orilla del río.-los tres viajeros miraron el paisaje frente a ellos. Ya no estaban rodeados de tantos árboles y se sentían inseguros. A parte, podían sentir que algo maligno flotaba en el aire, pero no sabía qué. Gollum los guió hacia los lindes del bosque de nuevo, para que tuvieran un lugar donde esconderse y descansar.

Cayó la noche y las oscuridad los cubrió. Bebieron agua y comieron un poco de pan, pero Gollum se enroscó y se quedó dormido. Los tres lo miraron. Los hobbits no deseaban dormir. Pero Josie sí. Así que, acostándose, fingió descansar la espalada y quedó dormida casi al instante.

Los hobbits no le dijeron nada, ella podía dormir si quería. Y de hecho Frodo pensaba en hacer lo mismo, cuando Sam empezó una conversación.

-Sr. Frodo-lo llamó

-¿Qué sucede Sam?

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, y comprenderé si usted no me desea responder. Pero, dígame, ¿Qué pasó entre la dama Joselyn y usted?-Sam titubeó al preguntar esto. Frodo miró al suelo y con apenas un susurro, le contestó a Sam.

-Nada. No ha pasado nada.-y después, con un tono más sombrío, agregó-Y no creo que lo pase.-Sam miró a su amo por un momento, y vio la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Miró a Josie, dormida pacíficamente. Entonces comprendió la situación.

-Lo siento-le dijo a su amo.

-No lo sientas, Sam. Es mi culpa. Si de verdad la amaba, no debí desconfiar de ella.

-Entonces,-dijo Sam confuso-¿No la ama?-Frodo lo miró como si hubiera dicho la peor de las herejías.

-¡Claro que lo hago!-exclamó-¿Acaso lo dudas?

-Es que no lo entiendo, usted dijo que si de verdad la amaba...

-Ya.-le respondió Frodo-Esto es lo que sucede. Yo sí la amaba, y aún lo hago, pero no estaba seguro. Tenía muchas dudas, y fueron esas dudas las que me hicieron caer en otra más grande. Es mi culpa Sam, y lo reconozco. Nadie la puede culpar por querer meditar si debe aceptarme de nuevo. De hecho, si me pongo en su situación, tampoco encuentro una salida. No Sam, no creo que esto llegue a ningún lado. Ella probablemente elegirá a Legolas, y no la puedo culpar. Pero al menos sabe que yo la amo, y que siempre lo haré.

-Caramba-exclamó Sam-¡Qué situaciones más complicadas son estas!

-Sí que lo son-afirmó Frodo. Y los dos hobbits cayeron en silencio, no hallando mejor tema que discutir, hasta la media noche, cuando Gollum despertó.

-¿Hemos descansado? ¿Hemos dormido maravillosamente?-les preguntó-¡En marcha!

-No, no hemos descansado-dijo Sam-Ni hemos dormidos maravillosamente. O al menos no nosotros-agregó mirando a Josie-Pero si hay que partir, partamos.

Los hobbits recogieron todo y se prepararon a partir. Frodo miró a  Josie  y lentamente, con toda la cautela del mundo, la movió. Josie dio un largo suspiro y abrió los ojos. Miró alrededor, como no entendiendo donde estaba. Entonces reparó en Frodo.

-Hora de irnos-le dijo él suavemente.

-Oh-respondió ella todavía adormilada. Frodo la miró, y le pareció ver la cosa más tierna del mundo. Josie, con su cabello revueltos y con cara de niña inocente que fue despertada en la noche por un fuerte ruido y buscara a sus padres.-¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de partir-le dijo Gollum. Josie lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, como si finalmente se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Trató de levantarse, pero aún estaba atarantada y tuvo que buscar la mano de Frodo para lograrlo.

-Gracias-susurró cuando Frodo le dio su mochila. Sin saber por qué, Frodo seguía necesitando tener todas esas atenciones hacia Josie. Ella por su parte, no las deseaba, puesto que sabía que Frodo estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

Siguieron caminando toda la noche, trepando por aquí y por allá. Bordeando pozos, caminando por extraños túneles bajo la hierba. Cada vez más arriba, y cuando miraron abajo, pudieron ver el horrible bosque negro que acababan de atravesar. Entonces, una luz amarilla empezó a surgir, cubriendo el bosque.

-Ya va a ser de día-les dijo Gollum-Hobbits deben apresurase. ¡No es seguro andar de día por estas veredas!-Y aceleró el paso. Los viajeros, cansados, lo siguieron.

Escalaron una ancha giba, la ascensión era cada vez más difícil. Sin embargo, el solo nunca brilló. 

-Gollum-llamó Frodo con voz cansada-¿Por dónde nos llevas ahora?

-La encrucijada-contestó Gollum-Sí, ese es el camino.

-¿Seguiremos caminando?-se quejó Josie-Ya es de día...bueno, si esto se puede llamar día.-Por toda respuesta, Gollum meneó la cabeza y murmuró un "Dentro de poco".

Y en efecto, en poco tiempo los viajeros ya se encontraban descansando y disfrutando de una comida. Gollum no quiso de su comida, se puso a husmear por los helechos hasta que desapareció.

Suponiendo que había ido a cazar, los hobbits planearon las guardias. Frod tendría la primera, Sam la segunda y Josie la tercera. Ella y Sam se echaron a dormir inmediatamente, dejando a Frodo solo, sentado junto a ellos. 

Frodo miraba a Josie, no podía hacer otra cosa. Con mucha delicadeza (y temor) acarició su cabello mientras daba un suspiro, uno de esos que dan los enamorados cuando piensan en su amada. "¿Por qué?" fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de Frodo. Miró el horrible paisaje que los rodeaba y se volvió a Josie otra vez. "Ciertamente" pensó "Tú eres lo único hermoso aquí". Tiempo después, Sam despertó. 

-¿No ha dormido, Sr. Frodo?-le preguntó-¿Qué hora es? Parece ya que es muy tarde.

-No, nada de eso-Hasta donde yo sé, no es mediodía aún, y tú no has dormido más de tres horas. 

-El cielo está muy oscuro-remarcó Sam. Frodo miró el firmamento. Era cierto, parecía que en vez de que el sol iluminara más, se oscureciera. "Es como si se unieran a mi dolor" pensó Frodo.-¿Dónde está Gollum?

-No lo sé-contestó Frodo-Aún no ha regresado.

Los dos hobbits permanecieron en silencio, escuchando. Se sobresaltaron al oír un ruido vibrante y prolongado que hizo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies. Ambos se miraron, y como toda respuesta Josie lanzó un quejido y se giró hacia Frodo.

-¡Vaya que tendrá el sueño pesado!-exclamó Sam. Frodo rió.-Debería dormir, Sr. Frodo. Coma algo y échese un sueñito. 

La tarde pasó muy lentamente. Frodo dormía intranquilo, Sam veía como giraba y giraba y murmuraba palabras. Lo que sucedía es que los sueños de Frodo eran horribles. Soñaba cosas sin sentido que lo asustaban, un ojo que lo miraba fijamente sin importar a donde fuera él. No había nadie, estaba solo. Huía de aquellas cosas que lo perseguían. Entonces una figura apareció frente a él. Era Josie. Lo miró inexpresiva, y luego empezó a caminar. Confundido, Frodo lo siguió, olvidándose de lo que lo perseguía. Ella lo llevó a un bosque lleno de luz y flores, y Frodo se sintió en paz. Pero entonces ella desapareció y Frodo se encontró en el mismo paraje donde encontró a la pequeña Josie. Aquel sueño se estaba repitiendo. 

Sam estaba pensando en despertar a Josie para dormir un poco, cuando alguien silbó tras él. 

-¡A despertarse, a despertarse!-exclamó Gollum. Sam lo miró receloso. 

-¿Y por qué ahora?. Es imposible que sea de noche ya.

-¡No importa! ¡No podemos perder tiempo!-le dijo Gollum, y se lanzó a Frodo-¡Despierte amo!-le gritó mientras lo zangoloteaba. Frodo se despertó sobresaltado-¡Partamos!-Frodo suspiró y recogió sus cosas. Sam miraba fríamente a Gollum, que se movía de aquí para allá. Josie, que había sido despertada por los chillidos de Gollum, también estaba lista para partir. Cuando su mirada se topó con la de Frodo, él le sonrió. Pero ella apartó la vista rápidamente. La sonrisa de Frodo se desvaneció tan pronto como había llegado, sintió que la tristeza lo invadía de nuevo. Pero Josie no lo había hecho con mala intención. Se sentía incómoda, pues había soñado con él. Un dulce sueño donde todo era felicidad y ellos estaban juntos. Estaba confundida, no sabía que significaba, y temía que Frodo lo descubriera (lo que era algo imposible) por lo que lo evitaba a toda costa.

Gollum los hizo descender por la colina, ocultándolos de todos. Y en efecto, nadie los hubiera visto envueltos en sus capas élficas, a través de esas sendas.

Continuaron en silencio, hasta que llegaron al pie de unos árboles enormes.

-La encrucijada, sí-dijo Gollum rompiendo el silencio-Tomaremos este camino ¡No hay otro!. De prisa, hobitses. Siguieron el camino en silencio, temiendo que algo los encontrada a cada paso. De pronto, Frodo notó un brilló en la cara de Josie. Era el sol, que se escondía tras los árboles, como despidiéndose de ellos. Alumbró unas estatuas de los Argonath, que el tiempo había consumido y unas manos violentas había mutilado. Pero el rey aún llevaba su corona. Y esto les dio una esperanza a los viajeros, como diciéndoles que el mal no podrá vencer eternamente. Pero entonces, el sol se ocultó. Como una lámpara que se apagó, los dejó en la horrenda oscuridad de nuevo.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Se acabó!!!!!. ¬¬ Ok, tal vez este no es el mejor capítulo de todos, pero ¡esperen! Que ya se pondrá interesante....¿A quién elegirá Josie??????? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, descúbranlo muy pronto.....

Dejen reviews, que no le sigo!!!  (Voz interior: ¬¬ Sí, seguro.....) (Mya: ¬¬* Shhh!!! A ti nadie te habló!)


	13. Una promesa

Treceavo Capítulo

Afrodita: Gracias por tu review, y deja te digo: Frodo no es tuyo, repito NO ES TUYO.  (he's my, my love, my own, my precioussssssssss.....)

Kalid: ^^ gracias por tu review!!!. Sí, Elijah era una lindura de pequeño....Y aún lo es!!!!

Luthien: Gracias por tu review, no re preocupes! Tu idea es genial, de hecho, ya la había considerado...pero digamos que las cosas tomarán otro curso....jejejeje, ¿cuál? Ya lo sabrán....

Fery!!: ¬¬ Pos para que veas este fic lo empiezo a las 11:22 de la noche, y vas a ver como NNO TENDRA UN SOLO ERROR (-_- mis disculpas, el otro capítulo tenía muchos errores ortográficos) bueno, gracias por vuestro review, fan número 1.

Mirime Sketch: Gracias por tu review, me da gusto que te gustara el fic. 14/7?? Eso significa 7 de 14 ó 14 de 7???? @_@ ahhhhh confuso, pero gracias de todos modos!! ^o^

Pues sin más preámbulos aquí está el capítulo....pero recuerden.....

Elij-ah- Wood para presidente ® Sadyc 2003 (XD, esa frase la mueveeeeee)

Capítulo 13.-Una promesa

Los viajeros siguieron caminando, completamente afligidos, hasta que llegaron a las mismísima ciudad de los espectros. Cruzaron lenta y temerosamente el puente que los llevaría a ese tétrico lugar. Hacía un frío de muerte y todos parecía ser sacado de una pesadilla. Frodo tiritaba de frío, Sam de miedo y Josie de ambas cosas. De pronto algo llamó la atención de Frodo y caminó hacia él, los demás lo siguieron rápidamente.

-¡Sr. Frodo!-Sam gritó mientras tomaba a Frodo del brazo justo cuando iba a caerse del puente. Frodo sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó, parecía que saliera de un trance.

-¡No por ahí!-siseó Gollum-¡Ese no es el camino, seguid al buen Smeágol!-dio la vuelta y se adentró en la oscuridad. Josie lo siguió temerosa. Sam tomaba del brazo a Frodo que se tambaleaba debido al enorme peso del anillo. 

El camino se hacía cada vez más oscuro y horripilante. Pero lo que más alteró a los viajeros era como brillaban los ojos de Gollum. ¿Era la luna o simplemente alguna extraña idea que surcaba su cabeza?. Constantemente miraban hacia atrás para comprobar que no eran seguidos y Josie escuchaba con toda la atención del mundo, esperando escuchar algún paso a los alrededores. Sin embargo, Frodo no pudo con aquel peso y se sentó en una roca.

-Necesito descansar un poco-murmuró-El anillo pesa mucho, enormemente. No sé si pueda cumplir con esta misión.-Sam y Josie lo miraron preocupados. Josie se sintió demasiado culpable, como si fuera su culpa el dolor de Frodo. Y pues, no estaba tan equivocada, puesto que al peso del anillo se le sumaba el corazón hecho trizas de Frodo.

-¡Shhh!, ¡shhh!-calló Gollum y tironeó a Frodo del brazo.

-No-dijo Frodo-Necesito descansar un poco más-pero Gollum insistió hasta que Josie lo pateó disimuladamente. La criatura se sobó y miró receloso a Josie quien miraba hacia arriba con cara de inocente.

-No podemos descansar aquí-dijo finalmente Gollum-Los ojos nos verán, no es seguro.

-Tiene razón-dijo Sam-Vamos Sr. Frodo. No es seguro aquí.

-Lo intentaré-susurró Frodo y tomó la mano de Sam. Pero en ese momento todo el lugar tembló y miles de relámpagos surcaron el cielo. Los tres medianos se acurrucaron unos con otros completamente asustados. Entonces se escuchó un chillido horrible que casi les rompe los tímpanos. A Josie le empezaron a temblar las rodillas y le fue prácticamente imposible estar de pie. Miraron hacia el lugar del que el chillido salió y se encontraron con que un enorme ejército salía de aquella horrible ciudad que acababan de atravesar.

Frente aquel ejército de pesadilla se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el rey de los espectros del anillo. Frodo sintió su corazón helado y su herida doler horriblemente. Entonces el anillo lo llamó. El espectro giró su cabeza en toda dirección, buscándolo. Frodo sintió la orden de ponerse el anillo. Tomó la cadena y miró el objeto dorado.

-No lo hagas-dijo una voz débil tras él. Frodo se giró, era  Josie completamente pálida por el miedo.-Sabes que estarás perdido si lo haces.-Frodo miró el anillo, ella tenía razón. Lo traicionaría y todo estaría perdido. Pero su mano no soltaba la cadena. Frodo la obligó a retroceder y a tomar otra cosa. El frasco de Galadriel. Al tocarlo se sintió aliviado y suspiró. En ese mismo momento el espectro dio media vuelta y partió con su ejército. 

Sin saber por qué, Frodo sintió como toda esperanza se iba y se echó a llorar. Todo estaba perdido, no habría escapatoria para nadie. Pero en ese momento Frodo escuchó una voz, un canto lejano que lo atraía de nuevo al mundo real. Lentamente aquella canción se hizo más clara y Frodo despertó. Josie lo abrazaba y cantaba a su oído. Frodo sintió el alivio más grande del mundo en ese momento, no sabía que le decía Josie en su canto élfico, pero lo hizo recuperar la fuerza y las esperanzas.

-¡Vamos Sr. Frodo!-le dijo Sam cuando Josie terminó su canto-¡Ellos se han ido y nosotros deberíamos hacerlo también!. Entre más rápido salgamos de aquí, mejor.-Siguieron a un fúrico Gollum a través de otro de aquellos espeluznantes caminos. Entonces llegaron. La escalera que Gollum había mencionado.

-¡Cuidado!-les dijo-¡Muchos escalones, cuidado!.-pero eso estaba de más. Los tres miraron las escaleras que no parecía tener fin y subieron lentamente. El asenso era muy penoso, y terminaron aferrándose al siguiente escalón con los dedos, obligando a sus doloridas rodillas a flexionarse de nuevo. Cuando sintieron que ya no podían más, escucharon la voz de Gollum.-Bueno hobbits, hábiles hobbits. Ya hemos llegado, hemos subido la primera escalera.

Se sentaron y se sobaron las piernas. Las plantas de los pies de los hobbits estaban completamente destrozadas. Josie miraba sus botas.

-¿Por qué no te las quitas?-le preguntó Sam.

-Porque no sé que vaya encontrar allí adentro. Mis pies deben estar destrozados.-dijo ella mirando fijamente sus botas. Los hobbits rieron.

-Sin mencionar el mal olor-se burló Sam. Josie le lanzó una mirada mortal.

-Eso, fue ofensivo.-le dijo firme.

-La verdad duele-le contestó Sam.

-¡Mis pies no huelen mal!-se defendió Josie.

-Sólo hay una forma de comprobarlo-dijo Sam

-En tus sueños-le contestó Josie. Pero la pelea fue detenida por Frodo, que se destornillaba de risa.-¡No te rías!-le dijo Josie-¡No le encuentro gracia!

-Nosotros sí-dijo Sam entre risas, uniéndose a Frodo. Josie dio un suspiro de resignación y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Basta ya!-les dijo Gollum-Debemos continuar. Hay otra escalera, mucho más larga.

-¿Más larga?-dijo Frodo dejando de reír de pronto.

-Ya no es tan gracioso, ¿eh?-le dijo Josie. Frodo le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Fue un extraño momento, como si se acabaran de conocer. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, como si fuera una segunda oportunidad. Sam los miró.

-¿Cómo pueden mantener una sonrisa tanto tiempo?-les preguntó. Josie y Frodo se dieron cuenta y salieron del trance inmediatamente, cada quien miró hacia otro lado.

-¡Callaos ya!-exclamó Gollum-Tenemos que subir la escalera de espiral.

-¿Y después qué?-preguntó Sam

-Un túnel.-respondió Gollum-Pero podemos descansar antes. Ahora...¡dejen de pelear y síganme!

-No hay que ser tan groseros-dijo Josie levantándose. Gollum la fulminó con la mirada. -Bastaba un "Por favor, tendrían la amabilidad de seguirme"-Gollum la miró como si no entendiera y los hobbits reían. Finalmente se pusieron en marcha y la risa se les olvidó en cuanto siguieron por aquel pasaje frío y oscuro. Entonces advirtieron ante ellos otra escalera. Josie dio un suspiro y siguió a los hobbits en el ascenso.

Finalmente llegaron y decidieron tomar un merecido (y tal vez último) descanso. Josie se tiró al suelo, Frodo junto a ella y Sam junto a él.

-Moriré...-murmuró Josie y miró sus pies.-Ouch...-dijo sobándolos

-No eres la única-contestó Frodo sobando sus pies también. 

-Quiero irme a casa-dijo Sam.

-No eres el único-dijeron al unísono Frodo y Josie. Ambos se miraron y rieron. No sabían por que, tal vez era el miedo, la tensión o lo que sea, pero tenían que reír. Era la única forma de desahogarse.

-Sería estupendo que todo fuera como antes-empezó Josie-Levantarse y bajar corriendo a ver si el estúpido de Armando Hijo me dejó desayuno, y después escapar para que Armando padre no me diera trabajo.

-¿Así era tu vida?-le preguntó Frodo.

-Bueno...básicamente....sí.

-Pues he de decir que mi vida de jardinero era mejor-contestó Sam

-Pues lo mejor era despertarse tarde un día de primavera en el Bolsón Cerrado. Ir a la cocina y comer hasta reventar. Después, correr al prado a leer un buen libro bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso.-dijo Frodo cerrando lo ojos.

-Ah...-dijo Sam lanzando una mirada a Josie-La vida de los ricos y famosos

-¿Perdona?-preguntó Frodo, pero era tarde, la risa los había atrapado de nuevo. Después silencio, los tres se miraron y se volvieron a echar a reír. Frodo se recostó contra la pared. Hacía tanto tiempo que no reía así, sentía que sus energías regresaban...sin embargo...tenía que dormir, y una de sus últimas carcajadas terminó en un bostezo.

-Debería dormir Sr. Frodo-dijo Sam.

-Olvídalo-respondió Frodo.

-Yo opino igual que Sam-apuntó Josie.-Tú duerme un rato y nosotros te cuidaremos, estoy segura que al bicho ese...hey...¿dónde está Gollum?

-Habrá escapado de nuevo-respondió Sam.-Espero que no sea nada grave. Ahora duerma usted, Sr. Frodo.

-Hazlo Frodo-dijo Josie.

-La roca está muy dura-se quejó Frodo.

-Entonces duerme sobre mis piernas-propuso Josie. Frodo se sonrojó y evitó mirarla. Sam soltó una risita ahogada. Josie se reprendió.¿Por qué había dicho eso?, lo hizo sin alguna premeditación.

-No es necesario Josie-balbuceó Frodo-Creo que la roca lo hará bien.

-Como quieras-dijo Josie recargándose contra la pared y cerrando los ojos. Frodo miró a Sam, Sam se encogió de hombros.

-¿Segura?-preguntó Frodo.

-Como tú quieras-repitió Josie con los ojos aún cerrados. Frodo miró a Sam de nuevo. ¿Estaba pasando? ¿Acaso finalmente se cumpliría su deseo de dormir abrazado de Josie?. Bueno, no abrazado literalmente...pero era algo.

Lentamente, se acercó a Josie y recostó su cabeza en sus faldas. Josie colocó una de sus manos sobre el cabello de Frodo y con la otra lo tomó del pecho. Frodo estaba nervioso, pero aún así, se sintió lleno de paz...se sintió muy feliz. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Josie lo habría elegido a él. Ella por su parte, acariciaba el cabello de Frodo y fingía dormir, pero en realidad pensaba...pensaba en por qué había dicho aquello. Pero no se arrepentía, se sentía muy feliz y en paz.

Y en efecto Sam, que los miraba, sonrío. Ambos se veían tan tiernos y felices así. "Ya era hora" pensó. "Les había tomado muchísimo tiempo". Sonrió. Y recostándose también, se quedó dormido.

Gollum los encontró así. Los tres estaban completamente dormidos, indefensos. Se acercó a Frodo y le rozó la rodilla. Aunque apenas lo tocó, Frodo se movió entre sueños y despertó a Josie.

-¡Eh, bicho!-le dijo-¿Qué andas tramando?

-Hobbits buenos, amo bueno. Buen Smeágol.-respondió Gollum-Smeágol tenía sed..sssí muchas sssed.

-Lo que sea-contestó Josie enojada-Me despertaste ya de todas formas. Dime, ¿es hoy o mañana?

-Es mañana-dijo Gollum-Debemos irnos, hobbitses han elegido un terrible lugar para dormir.

-De acuerdo-suspiró Josie-Mejor será que partamos ya.-y con toda la cautela del mundo quitó los rizos que caían en la frente de Frodo y le susurró dulcemente.-Despierta Frodo, ¡Ya es hora de partir!-Frodo de movió y abrió los ojos. Sonrió al ver el rostro de Josie inclinado sobre él.

-Me despiertas temprano, ¿eh Josie?. Aún está oscuro.-susurró cerrando los ojos otra vez. Josie lo miró confundida. 

-Siempre lo ha estado, Sr. Frodo-respondió Sam riendo, a quien Gollum había despertado. Frodo abrió los ojos completamente y miró a su alrededor como si no reconociera el lugar

-Gollum dice que ya es de mañana-dijo Josie levantándose-Creo que debemos partir ya.-Frodo se estiró. "Sólo un sueño" pensó, pues por unos momentos creyó que se encontraba solo con Josie en algún otro lugar. No recordaba lo que había pasado "la noche" anterior. Pero Sam lo hizo entrar en la realidad.

-La última etapa-dijo.-Mejor démonos prisa.-y partieron tras Gollum. Caminaron toda la mañana, si eso era, hasta que Gollum se volvió hacia ellos.

-Hemos llegado al túnel-les dijo. Los tres vieron aquel agujero oscuro. Josie husmeó el aire.

-¡Qué repugnante olor!-exclamó.

-¿Éste es el único camino?-preguntó Frodo.

-Sssí, sssí-fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Con un suspiro, los medianos entraron a la caverna. De todo los pasadizos de Moria, ese tenía que ser el más oscuro. Jamás creyeron que semejante color negro pudiera existir. Caminaban: Frodo y Josie adelante, caminando hombro a hombro; y Sam atrás, haciendo de la reta guardia. Solo se escuchaban los pasos de Gollum y su respiración agitada. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, los hobbits perdieron casi por completo sus sentidos y ya no escucharon ni sintieron mucho. Josie se esforzaba por mantenerse alerta, pero aún así sintió disminuir sus sentidos élficos.

El aire era cada vez más tóxico, sentían como especies de tentáculos los rozaban  y aquél hedor crecía sin cesar. ¿Cuánto faltaba?. Imposible decirlo. Parecía que llevaran semanas ahí metidos. 

Josie se estremecía cada vez que uno de esos tentáculos la rozaban y se fue apartando de la pared, hasta que se acercó a Frodo y sus manos se encontraron. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se tomaron las manos y continuaron avanzando. 

De pronto, se dieron cuenta que el túnel se dividía en dos.

-¿Cuál es el correcto?-preguntó Sam.

-Será el que habrá tomado Gollum...¿dónde está?-cuestionó Josie.

-¡Sméagol, smeágol!-lo llamó Frodo. Pero no hubo respuesta, solo el eco de su voz. 

Pronto descubrieron que el camino de la izquierda estaba bloqueado y tomaron el de la derecha. Pero apenas avanzaron unos pasos cuando un ruido se escuchó tras ellos.

-¡Es una trampa!-murmuró Sam y tomo la empuñadura de su espada. De pronto recordó algo.-¡Amo!-llamó a Frodo-¡El cristal de la Dama!

-¿Qué?-preguntó Frodo.

-¡El cristal de Galadriel!-le repitió Josie.

-¡Tonto de mí!-dijo Frodo y sacó el frasquito. Lentamente, una llama plateada se apoderó del lugar y las tinieblas desaparecieron. Los hobbits miraron el cristal embobados, entonces Josie cortó ese silencio.

-_Aiyan Eärendil Elenion Ancalima!_-exclamó. Y frente a ellos, lentamente, dos ojos se fueron haciendo visibles, el peligro inminente finalmente se desenmascaró.

Los medianos empezaron a retroceder lentamente, pero a su vez, los ojos avanzaban. Josie estaba traumada, Sam no sabía que hacer y Frodo estaba en las mismas. Pero entonces Frodo hizo algo sin saberlo muy bien. Desenvainó a dardo y ésta brilló con su color azul, y Frodo, hobbit de la Comarca, avanzó hacia aquellos ojos. Pareciera que a ellos les lastimara la luz, y finalmente desaparecieron.

-¡Frodo!-dijo Josie corriendo a donde él estaba-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamó.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso-dijo Sam-¡Salgamos de aquí!-y los tres regresaron sobre sus pasos. Corrieron hasta que dieron con una corriente de aire. Salía de una pared gris que bloqueaba la salida.

-Son...telarañas-dijo Josie retrocediendo.

-¿Sólo eso?-preguntó Sam-¡Pues acabemos con ellas!-y empezó a cortar las telarañas, pero sin resultados positivos.-¡Atrapados justo al final!-exclamó Sam.

-Tranquilo-dijo Frodo-Tengo una idea. Toma el frasco-y dio la estrella de Galadriel a Sam-Mi espada es élfica, tal vez tenga mejor efecto que la tuya.-y rasgó la telaraña. Y en efecto, aquellas cuerdas se rompieron dejando una abertura.-¡Vamos ya!-exclamó Frodo feliz. Una desesperación se apoderó de él y salió dando gritos y saltos. Josie y Sam corrieron tras él, pero Frodo les llevaba ventaja.

-Algo no está bien-murmuró Josie al ver centellear la espada de Frodo. Sam los seguía hasta el final. Tomó la luz de Galadriel y la guardó, pero apenas e hizo esto, Ella-Laraña salió de su antro. Se interpuso entre Josie y Frodo, tal vez no los vio ni a ella ni a Sam, tal vez no se molestó en atacarlos. 

Josie reaccionó lentamente. Vio aquel mounstro gigante frente a ella y se paró. Una araña. Una enrome y peluda araña. Su pesadilla materializada. Su boca se abrió, sus piernas temblaron.

-A....a...a...a-tartamudeó señalando la araña. Sam la alcanzó y miró aquel horrible ser.

-¡Sr. Frodo mire atrás de...!-su gritó fue callado por unas manos que lo tomaron por sorpresa.

-Lo tenemos precioso, lo tenemos-dijo Gollum mientras ataba a Sam. Luego se giró a Josie y se le acercó lentamente, ella aún miraba la araña y tartamudeaba. Apenas iba Gollum a atraparla cuando Sam llegó por atrás. Sin saber de donde, había sacado toda la energía que podía y se había liberado. Golpeó a Gollum con su vara y el animal chilló. Sam se preparó a golpearlo de nuevo cuando Gollum se levantó y salió corriendo, por lo que solo pudo golpear su espalda. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la criatura había huido. En ese momento Josie sacó toda la voz de su garganta.

-A-R-A-Ñ-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

-No me digas-dijo un sarcástico Sam mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba con él.

-Araña....-repitió Josie mientras corría con Sam-¡....va a matar a Frodo!

-¡Lo sé!-le respondió éste-¡Maldito sea Gollum!

-FROOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-lo llamó Josie. No podía pasar eso. Frodo no podía morir ahora. No era posible. No, no, no, no. Pero ya era tarde. Frodo yacía boca-arriba con Ella-Laraña inclinado sobre él. Estaba cubierto con telarañas de pies a cabeza. 

Josie y Sam no necesitaron ponerse de acuerdo. Ella sacó su espada y él tomó la de Frodo, tirada en el suelo. Jamás se vio ataque así. Ambos estaba poseídos por la furia, la lealtad, la amistad...el amor.

Ella-Laraña perdió una de sus garras, y furiosa arremetió contra Josie. Pero ella aún llevaba la espada en su mano y la alzó al ver a la araña caer sobre ella. La espada se enterró en el cuerpo de la criatura. Ella-Laraña jamás sintió semejante dolor. Ningún orco, ningún soldado le había hecho frente así. Pero ella jamás había sentido la ira de una mujer cuyo hombre le fue arrebatado. Empezó a convulsionar y se apartó con un salto. Josie cayó de rodillas junto a Frodo, aún llevaba la espada en sangrada en su mano. Trataba de no perder el sentido, pero no lo logró del todo bien. Ella-laraña se agazapaba frente a ella. Josie la miró a través de la niebla que invadía sus ojos. Entonces Sam salió a su defensa.

-¡Acércate bestia inmunda!-gritó-¡Pagarás por herir a mi amo y a la Dama Joselyn!-levantó el frasco de Galadriel y sus rayos terminaron con Ella-Laraña. Su herida fue infectada por la brillante luz del frasco. Empezó a retroceder y desapareció justo después que Sam le diera un último golpe en sus patas.

Sam se giró hacia Frodo. Josie se inclinaba sobre él.-¡Amo!-gritó-¡Mi querido Amo!-se acercó y ayudó a Josie a cortar las cuerdas que aprisionaban a Frodo. Sam tomó su pulsó, Josie trató de escuchar los latidos del corazón. Todo fue en vano. No pudieron encontrar ni el más mínimos signo de vida en Frodo.-¡Frodo!-llamó Sam-¡Despierte Sr. Frodo! ¡No se vaya a donde no podemos seguirlo!-entonces la furia lo alcanzó. Golpeó todo ser inerte a su alrededor mientras gritaba.-¡Está muerto!-dijo-¡No duerme, está muerto!-Sam se alejó de Frodo.

Josie aún miraba aturdida a Frodo. Acarició su frente y sus cabellos.-Despierta-le dijo dulcemente.-Vamos Frodo, ya debemos irnos.-le movió un poco-¿Frodo?-lo llamó. Pero un nudo se hizo en su garganta.-No juegues, Frodo. Despierta ya.-Miró el cuerpo inerte y recordó lo que una vez Pippin le dijo: "A veces cuesta despertarlo, debes darle un beso". Josie besó la mejilla de Frodo. No pasó nada. Rompió en llanto.-¡NO!-gritó-¡NO PUEDE SER!-se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. No, no ahora. ¿Por qué?. No podían apartarlo de ella. No ahora que sabía que lo amaba. No ahora que pensaba decirle que su corazón lo había elegido. No podían. No era justo. Todos sus sueños se había hecho trizas. Jamás escucharía la voz de Frodo diciéndole palabras de amor. Nunca más sentiría los brazos de Frodo rodearla. Jamás....jamás podría besar sus labios. Josie levantó su rostro.-Frodo, Amor, no te vayas-sollozó-Al menos llévame contigo.- terminó tirándose sobre el cuerpo sin vida. Lo abrazó y acarició pero nada sucedió. Sabía que nada iba a pasar, pero aún no perdía la esperanza.-No me dejes Frodo-susurró-No me dejes sola. No puedo vivir sin ti. Te necesito conmigo, a mi lado para se feliz. No puedes dejarme. ¡No puedes!-explotó en un llanto de nuevo.-No puedes, no puedes...-repetía mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de Frodo.

Mientras tanto, Sam se había decidido. Debía de llevar a cabo la misión. Pasara lo que pasara. Se acercó a Josie y la apartó con delicadeza de Frodo. Josie abrazó a Sam y lloró en su hombro.

-¿Por qué Sam?-preguntó-¿Por qué?

-Ya, ya-la tranquilizó Sam-Todo estará bien. Saldremos adelante. Pero el Sr. Frodo ya no podrá acompañarnos.

-No quiero-dijo Josie.-No me iré de su lado. Me quedaré con él para siempre.

-Sabes que no puedes-le dijo Sam, pensando en el proceso de descomposición del cadáver.

-Nos robaron el tiempo-siguió Josie.-No es justo. Jamás pude saber lo que él sentía por mí...y yo jamás le pude decir que lo amaba.

-Debes saber-le dijo Sam-Que él te amaba con todo su corazón. Él me lo dijo. Dijo que no importaba lo que decidieras, él te seguiría amando. Tú eras la única para él.

-Calla-sollozó Josie-No quiero saberlo. Sé cuanto dolor le causé. Sé cuanto lo hice sufrir.

-No, no.-dijo Sam-Todo es mi culpa. Yo inicié todo esto. Ahora sé quien era ella...-concluyó mirando a donde vio a Ella-Laraña por última vez.-Y te pido disculpas. Jamás debí de haber dudado de ti.

-No importa ya-dijo Josie-Nada importa ya. Frodo está muerto y yo no. Estamos separados por una barrera invisible entre el mundo de los espíritus y el de los vivos. Yo no puedo ir con él, ni él puede regresar a mí.

-Estoy seguro, que sea donde esté mi Sr. Frodo, nos mira. Probablemente dice "¿Por qué lloran por mí?. Yo estoy muy bien aquí, ya no tengo dolor"-Josie intentó sonreír.

-¿Tú crees eso?

-No solo lo creo.-contestó Sam-Lo sé. Ahora nos mira y cuida de nosotros. Pero él no puede hacer milagros, y si no nos vamos puede que esa araña regrese. Tranquilícese ahora mi Dama.-y secó las lágrimas de Josie.-A el Sr. Frodo no le gustaría verla llorar.-Josie le sonrió.

-Gracias Sam-murmuró. Sam le devolvió la sonrisa y puso manos a la obra. Lentamente le quitó el anillo a Frodo y se la pasó por la cabeza.

-¡Adiós, amo querido!-le dijo a Frodo-Perdone a su Sam. Le aseguro que haré todo lo posible por regresar aquí con usted. ¡Adiós!.-se apartó para que Josie se pudiera despedir.

-Adiós, amor mío-le susurró-Aquí es donde te dejo.-acarició el rostro de Frodo-Pero no me iré sin antes darte algo-se quitó su mochila y busco algo en ella. Sacó una cajita y la abrió. Era donde guardaba sus joyas, no lo había abierto desde que salió de su ciudad. Metió la mano y sacó un anillo. Era plateado, pero muy parecido al único. El padre de Josie se lo había dado, ella no lo usaba por que era muy grande para sus finos dedos. Pero era perfecto para Frodo. Lentamente, lo deslizó por su dedo anular izquierdo y tomó las manos de Frodo entre las suyas.-Que este sea una señal de mi amor-dijo-_Un amor que no morirá y seguirá a tu espíritu a donde vaya. Nadie jamás podrá hacerte ningún daño pues yo te cuido ahora.-_dijo estas últimas palabras en élfico. Por que más que una promesa, era una especie de hechizo. 

Soltó las manos de Frodo y las acomodó sobre su pecho. Se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los párpados de él.-Adiós-susurró y selló su promesa con un beso. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, los labios de los dos amantes se encontraron. Pero ese beso duró apenas unos segundos. Los labios de Frodo estaba helados. Josie se apartó y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Frodo. Fue junto a Sam y lo miró en silencio. Él le asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar alejándose de Frodo, para no verlo nunca más.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ohhhhh!!! Se ha acabado este capi!!! ;_; No es de lo más tierno????. Yo sé que sí, y si ustedes también lo creen dejen un review (si creen que no fue tierno....dejen un review también!).

PD. El dedo anular izquierdo es donde va el anillo de matrimonio. O.O ándale!! (jajajaja, figúrenselo...)


	14. El Reencuentro

Catorceavo Capítulo

FERy J: Lo sé, cuera yo!! Ese capítulo estuvo bien cute!!. Jjajajajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado y que estés orgullosa de mua. J

Mirime Sketch: Jajajajaja, no fuiste la única que lloró, yo misma me hice llorar!!!, muchas gracias por tu review!!!

Kalid: ya ni me digas, si me pusiera en el lugar de Josie me daría un tiro u_u". Pero, don't worry, be happy. Tú, yo y todos los que leyeron el libro sabemos que Frodo no ha muerto, así que Josie no sufrirá más!!!

Afrodita: Gracias por tu review. ¬¬ ¿qué me dedicas tus escenas con Frodo de tu fic?....mmm..no sé si eso es bueno o malo. Jjajajajaja, no te creas!

Luthien: No te preocupes por Sam, él tendrá a su Rosita pero cuando llegue la hora. Que bueno que el capi te haya parecido lindo, gracias por tu review!!!

Ok, aquí está el super-duper capi 14.

Capítulo 14.- El Reencuentro 

Sam y Josie caminaron penosamente hacia el túnel que estaba frente a ellos. Constantemente volteaban hacia atrás para ver a Frodo.

-Crees...-preguntó Josie-..¿crees que lo volvamos a ver?-Sam la miró y miró después a Frodo.

-Eso espero-susurró, pero fue más como si pidiera un deseo. Sam estaba muy nervioso, no sabía si lo que hacía era lo correcto y dudaba de sí mismo. Entonces, ambos escucharon algo que los dejó helados. Gritos y voces provenían del final del túnel, y se acercaban a ellos. Sam palideció.-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó en voz baja. Josie lo miró asustada.

-El anillo-dijo en un hilo de voz.-¡Úsalo!

-Pero...¡no debo!-exclamó Sam mirando el anillo-Aparte...¿qué va a pasar contigo?

-¡Sólo hazlo!-le respondió Josie. Sam tomó el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo. Justo a tiempo. Lo orcos pasaron junto a los medianos que se agazapaban contra la pared para pasar inadvertidos, pese a que eran invisibles. Entonces algo llamó su atención, un orco venía gritando palabras que les congelaron el corazón.

-En el medio del camino-dijo-¡Hay algo allí! ¡Un espía! ¡Un espía!

Sam y Josie dieron un salto. No lo pensaron dos veces y se lanzaron corriendo hasta donde estaba Frodo. Pero sabían que no tenían esperanza, eran demasiados orcos y ellos dos medianos que apenas y sabían utilizar la espada. Sin embargo sabían que ese era su lugar, estar junto a Frodo hasta el final.

Los orcos alzaron el cuerpo de Frodo y se lo llevaron felices. Los dos medianos de pronto cayeron en la conclusión de que sus piernas no les darían para más y cada vez avanzaban más lento. Pero aún así de débiles siguieron a los orcos al túnel, dispuestos a salvar a Frodo. Entonces los perdieron de vista. Ellos habían doblado una esquina y Sam y Josie los siguieron, pero se encontraron con una pared de roca que se interponía en el paso. Intentaban atravesarla mientras escuchaban la conversación de dos orcos que parecían los líderes de esa horda.

-¡Pedazo de imbécil!-dijo uno de los orcos-Ignoras demasiadas cosas. Ella-Laraña no mata a sus presas, a ella no le gusta la carne muerta ni la sangre fría. ¡Ese espía que llevan no está muerto!

A Josie le temblaron las rodillas. ¿Era verdad? ¿Frodo estaba vivo?. Miró a Sam, que también se sujetaba incrédulo a la pared. Josie sintió su corazón latir de nuevo y todas sus esperanzas renacer. ¡Frodo vivía!. Lanzó un suspiro de felicidad y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa que le nació del corazón. Los orcos se alejaron y sus voces se perdieron.

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Sam-¡Jamás debí separarme de el Sr. Frodo!. Ésa será mi norma de ahora en adelante: Nunca, nunca abandones a tu amo.

-¡Está vivo, Sam!-gritó Josie abrazándolo. Sentía una alegría tan inmensa que no cabía en su cuerpo.

-Sí que lo está-le dijo Sam-Pero quién sabe si lo seguirá estando si no nos damos prisa.-desenvainó su espada y ambos pudieron ver a su alrededor. La pared que les obstruía el paso tenía una agujero arriba que probablemente había sido construido para que Ella-Laraña no pudiera pasar. Sam cargó a Josie para que cruzara, luego ella le extendió su mano para que él también pasara. La noticia de que Frodo seguía con vida les llenó de energía y rápidamente escucharon las voces de los orcos de nuevo, se estaban acercando.

-Lo llevaré a la torre más alta-dijo uno de los orcos

-¿¡Qué!?-contestó el otro-¡Llevémoslo a las mazmorras!

-¡NO!-le dijo el primero-¡Debe permanecer a salvo! ¡Si lo dejo en las mazmorras uno de tus hombres, o tú mismo le hará algo!. En la torre lo dejaré, allí estará seguro.-fue en ese momento que Josie y Sam divisaron a los orcos. Pero fue muy tarde, frente a sus narices se cerraron dos grandes puertas de bronce que los golpearon y dejaron sin sentido en el suelo.

Josie se levantó trabajosamente, su cabeza le palpitaba con dolor. Miró a su alrededor tratando de saber donde estaba, frente a ella dos puertas de bronce se alzaban como grandes murallas. Entonces lo recordó todo. Miró a Sam a su lado y le movió.

-Sam-susurró moviéndolo frenéticamente-¡Sam despierta!-pero Sam no respondía.-¡SAM!-dijo completamente desesperada y dándole una patada.

-Arggghh-se quejó Sam levantándose-¿Qué pasó?

-Debemos salvar a Frodo-le dijo Josie-Los orcos lo tienen, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Frodo? ¿orcos?-repitió Sam sobándose la cabeza. Parecía que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Miró a Josie-¡Oh, el Sr. Frodo!-exclamó triunfante. Josie le sonrió.-Muy bien, Srita. Orcos. Si usted va al bolsón cerrado encontrará al Sr. Frodo....probablemente esté en su cuarto durmiendo, porque veo que es de noche aún....

-....S...a....m...-lo llamó Josie apretando el puño-¡REACCIONA!-estalló propinándole un golpe en la cabeza a Sam.

-¡Hoeeeeeeeeeee!-exclamó Sam aparentemente entrando en razón.-¡Dama Joselyn, eso fue completamente innecesario!

-Yo no estaría tan segura-murmuró Josie-Pero ahora vamos por Frodo.

-Bueno-dijo Sam apoyando su oreja contra la puerta-No creo que podamos entrar por aquí, tendríamos que esperar días antes de que estas puertas se abran de nuevo.

-Entonces regresemos nuestros pasos-sugirió Josie-Frodo no puede esperar tanto tiempo, ni la misión podrá tampoco.

Ambos caminaron fuera del túnel y llegaron al exterior. Un luz tenue iluminaba el tétrico lugar. Josie alzó su mirada en busca de la torre donde Frodo estaría y halló una con luces rojas moviéndose en ella.

-¿Qué son?-le preguntó Sam.

-Orcos-respondió Josie.-Debemos apresurarnos.

-¿Orcos?-repitió Sam temeroso mientras caminaban presurosos. 

-Hay una pelea allá dentro-le dijo Josie-Creo que son los orcos de aquél que quería torturar a Frodo contra los del que quería mantenerlo a salvo. 

-¿Y quién crees que gane?-susurró Sam

-No lo sé-le contestó Josie con un nudo en la garganta.-Pero debes quitarte el anillo, estamos en los límites de Mordor-Sam hizo lo que se le pedía y ambos se hicieron visibles de nuevo. Recorrieron el horrible camino en silencio, hasta que Sam lo rompió.

-¿Por qué tú también eras invisible?

-Simple-contestó Josie-Entre el portador y el heredero hay una conexión, cada vez que el portador usa el anillo el heredero se ve también afectado. O sea, cada vez que alguien usa el anillo yo también desaparezco.

-Vaya-murmuró Sam. Y miró hacia delante, frente a ellos se alzaba una puerta guardada por centinelas. Sam se detuvo teniendo un mal presentimiento, pero Josie siguió su camino dispuesta a encontrar a su amado Frodo. Sin embargo al tratar de cruzar la puerta hubo una especie de fuerza que se lo impidió.

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamó.

-Saben que somos enemigos-dijo Sam-Saben que tú eres una elfa y que yo soy de otra raza enemiga de Sauron. 

-Al diablo con Sauron-susurró Josie-Saca la luz de Galadriel-le pidió a Sam. Y en cuanto éste la sacó, la luz brilló y fue como si los centinelas flaquearan y ellos pudieron pasar. Pero en cuanto cruzaron la puerta sintieron como la vigilancia se reforzaba tras ellos. Josie suspiró mirando atrás.-¿Será ese un reto a que intentemos salir?

-No lo sé-le respondió Sam-Pero yo no me voy a ningún lado sin mi Sr. Frodo.

-Te apoyo-afirmó Josie. Caminaron a grandes pasos entre cadáveres de orcos, tenían diferentes uniformes, lo que Josie dijo sobre la pelea era más que una suposición.  Al otro lado del patio vieron una puerta grande, entreabierta, y se apuraron a entrar por ella. Había un enorme túnel lleno de puertas y cadáveres de orcos en todas partes. Su única pista era que Frodo debía estar en la torre más alta....si es que los orcos "buenos" habían ganado.

Se acercaron a una escalera y se dispusieron a subirla cuando escucharon un horrible grito provenir de ella, alguien venía bajando. Pero no hubo tiempo para huir, un orco se precipitó hacia ellos y no tardó en descubrirlos. El orco se detuvo, despavorido. Por que lo que vio no fueron dos pequeños "niños" tratando de sujetar una espada y con piernas temblorosas: vio un guerrero envuelto en una capa gris que esgrimía un amenazante espada y una elfa, tan hermosa como terrible que lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de determinación y que sujetaba otra espada con firmeza.

El orco lanzó un alarido y huyó por donde había venido. Sam y Josie se miraron y miraron hacia las escaleras.

-Yo sé que por las mañanas no soy la elfa más bella del mundo...-empezó Josie-...¿Tan mal me veo?-Sam rió. Josie le de volvió la sonrisa-Vamos, Sam. Creo que tenemos ventaja.-y  ambos se lanzaron escaleras arriba. Subieron y subieron en una horrible oscuridad que se iluminaba de vez en cuando por una antorcha. Finalmente, cuando sintieron que el aliento se les iba y que las piernas no les daban para más la escalera terminó.

-¡Qué oportuno!-exclamó Josie sin aliento-¡Estas escaleras siempre se acaban cuando no puedo más!

-¡Shhhh!-la calló Sam-¡Las voces!-a lo lejos se escuchaba a alguien hablar.

-¡Hey!-murmuró Josie-Yo no las escuché

-Lo harías si no ocuparas tu cabeza en esos pensamientos tan absurdos-susurró Sam. Josie abrió la boca para insultarlo y levantó el puño para golpearlo cuando un orco salió disparado por la puerta de la torre. Detrás de él apareció uno de los orcos que ellos habían perseguido en el túnel de Ella-Laraña. Persiguió al primer orco hasta que lo perdió, entonces se asomó por una ventana y empezó a gritar. Desde su escondite Sam y Josie pudieron ver como uno de los "cadáveres" se arrastró hasta el orco y cuando estaba a punto de matarlo con una lanza, aquél lo percibió y le enterró un cuchillo en su garganta.

Josie lanzó un gemido de asco y se llevó la mano al cuello. El orco, llamado Shagrat, empezó a caminar hacia una puerta, dispuesto a atrapar a su pequeña presa. Sam salió a su encuentro con Dardo en su mano. Al verlo, Shagrat palideció y salió corriendo.

-Bueno-dijo Josie saliendo tras Sam-tal vez no era yo la que los asustaba después de todo...

-¡Subamos!-dijo Sam sonriente. Y ambos continuaron el ascenso, pero se encontraron con un callejón sin salida.-¡Imposible!-exclamó Sam al darse casi de bruces con una pared.-¡¿Qué clase de broma enferma es esta?!-empezó a golpear el muro como si quisiera derrumbarlo. Cansado y vencido se sentó en un escalón y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos. Empezó a gimotear.

-No pierdas la esperanza Sam-le dijo Josie-Estoy segura de que Frodo sigue vivo, mi corazón me lo dice.

-Entonces...¿¡dónde está!?

-No lo sé-dijo Josie suspirando.-Mira, creo haber visto una puerta allá abajo. Iré hacia allá a ver que encuentro.

-No lo hagas-la reprendió Sam-Aún puede haber orcos vivos.

-No me importa-gritó Josie bajando veloz-¡Encontraré a Frodo! ¡Si ves que las cosas se ponen malas sólo sal de aquí y olvídate de mí!

-¡Dama Joselyn!-la llamó Sam. Pero Josie ya estaba decidida.-...¿Y ahora qué?-sin saber que hacer, se sentó y se puso a cantar una vieja tonada que una vez escuchó en la comarca. Jamás se había sentido tan solo.

+++

Josie bajaba las escaleras deprisa hasta que llegó a la puerta que había visto. Giró desesperada la perilla y entró corriendo. La puerta se cerró tras ella con un fuerte portazo. El silencio rodeó a Josie, la habitación estaba totalmente oscura.

-Quizás...-dijo Josie-...ésta no fue la mejor idea.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo-dijo una horrible voz tras ella. A Josie se le paralizó el corazón.-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-una mano giró el cuerpo de Josie y ella se topó de bruces con el dueño de la voz.

-Puaj...-exclamó Josie al sentir el apestoso aliento de tan horrible criatura. Una antorcha iluminó su rostro y Josie vio a su agresor. Un horripilante orco.

-¡Pero qué preciosidad!-exclamó el orco-¡No he visto semejante belleza en tanto tiempo!-Josie empezó a temblar, el miedo se apoderó de ella. Ahora estaba indefensa, en un cuarto oscuro con un orco.

-...Suéltame...-murmuró Josie.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué te suelte?-dijo el orco llevándose una mano a su oreja.-¡Debe ser una broma!-miró a Josie malignamente-Tengo mejores planes.-le susurró al oído. Josie cerró los ojos traumada. Debía salir de ahí. El orco empezó a jugar con los cabellos de Josie.-Me pregunto...¿qué haremos primero?-a Josie se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Sangrar?-le preguntó. El orco la miró confundido y ella aprovechó ese momento. Le enterró su espada en el vientre. Lo que el orco dijo fue algo como: #@¡$%?"/, por lo que se puede suponer no fue nada lindo.-Después-continuó Josie ya con un poco de valor-Haremos algo más divertido-se acercó al orco hincado en el suelo que trataba de vencer al dolor-Jugaremos un juego llamado "Ponle la cabeza al orco"-y juntando todas sus fuerzas, decapitó al orco. La sangre manchó su vestido blanco y su cara. Un olor nauseabundo llenó el cuarto. Y la cabeza del orco rodó a los pies de Josie. Ella miró los ojos sin vida del orco. -Eso....-dijo-....no fue divertido.-Antes de soltar la espada miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera más atacantes sorpresa. Pero ya estaba sola. Tomó la antorcha que el orco dejó caer y se aproximó hacia al puerta. Giró de la perilla pero no consiguió abrirla. Lo intentó una vez más. Y otra. Pero la puerta no cedió.-Excelente-murmuró Josie mirando el cadáver que le hacía de compañía.

Se sentó al pie de la puerta para recuperar energías. Estaba exhausta. Escuchó atentamente tratando de localizar a Sam. ¿Debería de gritar?. Probablemente no, solo atraería más orcos. Escuchó pasos bajar y se puso alerta, pero las pisadas pasaron de largo. Josie suspiró, "Mejor exploro este lugar" pensó. Se levantó y empezó a rodear el cuarto en busca de una salida. Pero no la había. Solo había cuatro paredes mohosas, un cadáver y ella. Josie se acercó al cadáver, tal vez tuviera la llave para salir de ahí. Se disponía a examinarlo cuando recapacitó: no había cerrojo en la puerta. Por lo tanto no había llave. Y era la única salida. Ella estaba atrapada.

Asustada se paró contra un muro y se dejó caer. Todas sus esperanzas se fueron. Probablemente esas pisadas habían sido de Sam que había huido de ahí. Empezó a desesperarse y a llorar desconsolada. "No quiero quedarme aquí, debo ver a Frodo una vez más" pensó mientras sus lágrimas la ahogaban. Frodo. ¿Seguiría vivo? ¿Sam lo había encontrado y por eso había salido corriendo de ahí?. Jamás lo sabría. Cerró sus ojos y relajó su cuerpo, ya no había nada que hacer, excepto esperar. Y sin saber muy bien cómo, se quedó dormida.

+++

-¡¿Dónde está Josie?!-preguntó Frodo por milésima vez a Sam.

-Ya se lo dije, amo-le contestó Sam ayudándolo a vestirse.-Bajó a buscarlo y no he sabido de ella.

-¡¿En qué pensaste al dejarla ir?!-exclamó Frodo echándose la capa al cuello.-¡Esto es Mordor!

-¡Lo sé!-se disculpó Sam-¡Pero ella no me escuchó! ¡Estaba desesperada por encontrarlo!

-Pues vayamos en su búsqueda-dijo Frodo saliendo de la torre. Los hobbits bajaron las escaleras presurosos hasta que llegaron a la puerta que Josie había señalado.-¿Aquí?-preguntó Frodo. Sam asintió.-Muy bien. Yo voy primero, tú quédate aquí haciendo de guardia. Veré si está allá a dentro.-Frodo abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación, tras él la puerta se cerró con un gran portazo.-¿Josie?-llamó Frodo. No lo había notado, pero se había puesto muy nervioso. Divisó una antorcha tirada en el suelo, la tomó y alumbró a su alrededor. Dio un brinco al toparse con el cuerpo sin vida de un orco, y a pocos metros de él su cabeza.-Esto no puede ser bueno-murmuró. Se disponía a salir cuando una voz lo llamó desde la oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Huh?-Frodo se giró buscando el emisor de aquella voz. Una voz que reconocería aquí y en todas partes.-¿Josie? ¿Josie eres tú?-por respuesta solo hubo un grito ahogado. Después escuchó pisadas y ante él apareció Josie, con el cabello desmarañado y toda sucia y cubierta de sangre. Él jamás pensó haberla visto más bella.

-...¿Frodo?...-susurró ella. Frodo asintió con alegría y se le acercó.-Pensé que...

-Sé lo que pensaste-la calló Frodo. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió.-No te librarás tan fácil de mí.

-¡Oh, Frodo!-exclamó Josie sonriendo y  tirándose a sus brazos.-¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡Creí que te había perdido!-Frodo la abrazó un poco atarantado por tan efusivo saludo.-¿Qué es ese olor?-preguntó Josie. Frodo la miró y olió sus ropas. Sonrió avergonzado.

-Es que los orcos me quitaron todas mis posesiones. Hasta la ropa, Sam me halló completamente desnudo y tuvo que quitarle ropa a los cadáveres para vestirme.-Josie arrugó su nariz y se hizo para atrás.-¿Qué?-le cuestionó Frodo-¿Te da asco mi ropa?. ¿Te has visto?, estas toda cubierta de sangre. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Sólo jugaba con mi amigo-dijo Josie señalando al orco muerto. Frodo la miró sorprendido.

-Eso de la niña dulce e inocente es sólo una máscara, ¿eh?

-Él se lo buscó-se defendió Josie. Frodo le sonrió.-Me alegra que estés vivo-dijo Josie abrazándolo de nuevo. Frodo recordó entonces algo. Miró en su mano izquierda el anillo plateado.

-¿Josie?-la llamó.

-¿Sí?-respondió la aludida.

-Debo preguntarte algo sobre cierto anillo...

-Si hablas del único, ¡Sam lo tiene!-dijo Josie.

-No hablo de ese-dijo Frodo tomándola de los brazos para mirarla al rostro.-Hablo de éste-y levantó su mano izquierda-El anillo plateado centelleó ante la luz de la antorcha que yacía en el suelo.

-Pues....-empezó Josie nerviosa.-Eso....verás...

-¡Sr. Frodo!-llamaron desde afuera-¿Está usted bien?-Frodo se giró hacia la puerta con cara de fastidio.

-¡Sí, Sam!-contestó-¡Saldré en un minuto!

-La puerta solo se abre por afuera-le dijo Josie rápidamente. Frodo la miró fijamente.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente-le dijo y la tomó de la mano llevándola hacia la salida.-¡Sam, abre la puerta!-y en un dos por tres ya se encontraban bajando a toda prisa de la torre. Se encontraron frente a los centinelas de nuevo. Y como era de esperarse, no pudieron pasar.

-Tenemos un reto por ganar-dijo Josie. Los hobbits la miraron.-Sam, dame la luz de Galadriel.-Sam le entregó el frasco.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le preguntó. Josie sonrió.

-Artefacto élfico + elfa = a mucho poder.-les dijo sonriendo. Se enfrentó a los centinelas y levantó el frasco.-_Gilthonel, A Elbereth!_-gritó Josie con una voz realmente potente.

-_Aiya elenion ancalina!_-gritaron Frodo y Sam tras ella. No tenían idea de por qué lo hicieron, pero funcionó pues la voluntad de los Centinelas se quebró y los medianos se echaron a correr. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, ésta se derrumbó y cayó en ruinas. 

Apenas se creyeron a salvo, un grito espeluznante cruzó el cielo. Un nazgúl los perseguía.

-¿Es qué esas cosas nunca se cansan?-gritó Josie mientras salían de ese lugar y se dirigían a la encrucijada. Estaba por llegar al puente cuando escucharon las metálicas pisadas tras ellos.

-¡Pronto!-dijo Frodo-¡Salten!-y los medianos hicieron como se les dijo. Mientras caían escucharon las pesadas pisadas cruzar el puente. Lo habían logrado. Ahora solo faltaba el aterrizaje.

Cayeron con un golpe seco sobre unos arbustos llenos de espinas. Y para cuando lograron salir de esos matorrales, todas sus ropas estaban rasgadas y su piel sangrando. Lenta y penosamente bajaron gateando entre las sombras, a tientas, tropezándose, arrastrándose entre peñascos y matorrales y ramas secas, bajando y bajando hasta que ya no pudieron continuar.

Se detuvieron al fin y se sentaron los tres juntos, recostándose sobre una roca, empapados de sudor.

-Aceptaría un vaso de agua hasta del mismísimo Sauron-dijo Sam. Frodo lo reprendió con la mirada, estaba muy cansado para hablar. A Josie no le importó, ella también quería agua.

-Yo tengo un poco-dijo sacando su cantimplora. Le ofreció a Sam.

-Mejor que Sauron-le agradeció sonriendo y dio un largo trago.-Sr. Frodo-le dijo dándole la cantimplora. 

-Las damas primero-dijo Frodo dándole el agua a Josie. Ella, agradecida tomó otro trago y se la dio a Frodo. Ahora todos estaban un poco mejor. Sam se recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, como de costumbre, a los pocos minutos ya roncaba. Josie se curaba las heridas que los arbustos le habían hecho, y Frodo, la miraba en silencio mientras recuperaba energía.

-¿Podrías...?-le dijo a Josie después de unos momentos de meditación.-Me duele mucho-le enseñó una herida que se había hecho en su mejilla.

-Claro-le dijo Josie, y cortó un pedazo de tela de su otra falda. Lo mojó con un líquido que llevaba y tomó a Frodo de la barbilla.-No te muevas...te arderá un poco-aplicó la tela a la herida.

-¡Ahhhhh!-Frodo lanzó un gemido de dolor.-¡Ardeeeeee!

-¡Quieto!-le dijo Josie tratando de que no moviera su rostro, y en medio de esa batalla sus miradas se cruzaron. Frodo le sonrió.

-Lo siento-se disculpó. Josie bajó los ojos.

-Ya casi termino-le dijo volviendo a aplicar la tela. Esta vez Frodo no se movió, miraba fijamente a Josie.-Listo. ¿Te duele?-Frodo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no me duele-contestó tomando las manos de Josie. Ella vaciló, sabía lo que venía. Frodo la miró como Romeo miraba a Julieta, con esos ojos llenos de amor.-Este anillo...-empezó-...los orcos no me lo pudieron quitar. Decían que los quemaba. Y cada vez que se disponían a lastimarme, esta cosa emitía una especie de barrera invisible que evitaba que me lastimaran.

-¡Qué útil!-dijo Josie.-¿No te parece?

-Yo no llevaba este anillo antes de que ese bicho me hiciera daño-continuó Frodo haciendo caso omiso de el comentario de Josie-Alguien me lo dio.-Josie miró al suelo, estaba más que nerviosa.

-Yo...no quería que te hicieran daño-murmuró.

-Lo sé-dijo Frodo sonriendo-Lo dice todo aquí-se quitó el anillo y se lo mostró a Josie. Ella lo tomó y lo miró de cerca. Tenía pequeños grabados y a Josie casi se le cae de las manos al leer lo que decía. Miró a Frodo asustada.

-_ Un amor que no morirá y seguirá a tu espíritu a donde vaya. Nadie jamás podrá hacerte ningún daño pues yo te cuido ahora_-repitió Frodo suavemente. Josie abrió su boca, pero no dijo nada.-¿Qué te parece?-dijo Frodo jugando con los cabellos de Josie.-Después de todo....tú sí me amas...-y lentamente acercó el rostro de Josie hacia el suyo.-¿O me equivoco?-preguntó pícaramente. Josie lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. De nuevo se sintió hipnotizada por ellos. Entonces todos sus temores se fueron, y sin decir nada más, cerró los ojos y ofreció sus labios a Frodo, quien los besó con dulzura.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The first kiss!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhh que bellooooooooooooo!!! *ü* que lindo y hermoso!!.

Finalmente, después de 14 capítulos, los protagonistas se besan. ¿No es genial?. Jajajajaja, estoy orgullosa de mí. Ahora solo falta la declaración de amor, esperen el próximo capi!!

PD. Dejen reviews!!!


	15. Legolastengo algo que decirte

Capítulo quince

Mirime Sketchit: Jajajajaja, ya lo sé...ya era hora de que se dieran un besito....gracias por tu review!!

Kalid: ^_^" sorry!! Perdona a esta ilusa, yo creí que ya habías leído el libro!. Jajajajajaja, ¿mi jet?, bueno deja te digo que me adelanté a ver la película y pues...si amas a Deep mejor...no la veas (se que la verás, y cuando lo hagas sabrás de que hablo!!) Gracias por tu review, respecto a tu fic...¡QUE CAMILA SE ALEJE DE FRODO!. PD. Mil millones de gracias por tu ayuda con este capi!! No sé que hubiera hecho si no me hubieras ayudado!

Luthien: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te pareció lindo...pero, ¿oscuro?...explica, explica!! ^^

fERy: ¬¬" Mis experiencias con Voldi??  No lo creo.... jajajajaja  pero sí, supongo que ahora que ando enamorada todo es más bello y hermoso (oh! elefantitos rosas voladores!) Jajajajaja, te aseguro que será una buena declaración de amor!. Que bueno que estás orgullosa de mua, y no me odies porfas...digo, que se le va a hacer, soy una excelente escritora (¬¬ y muy modesta!)....jjajajajaj, solo bromeo. Bueno, gracias por vuestro review!

Ok, después de mis agradecimientos, (Por cierto, gracias a ti tmb afrodita, ^^  te dije que no estabas tan corta de inspiración!!) 

DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje y/o sitio me pertenece. Sólo Josie.

Capítulo 15.- Legolas...tengo algo que decirte 

Aquello era como el paraíso. Ambos se olvidaron de que existía el resto del mundo, sólo eran ellos dos y nada más importaba. Jamás hubieran creído que los labios del otro pudieran ser tan dulces. Frodo tomó a Josie entre sus brazos y la apretó contra él. Ella colocó sus manos en el rostro de Frodo y lo acarició. No querían que ese momento terminara, querían que fuera eterno. Pero aquel primer beso tuvo que terminar. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron lentamente y sus miradas se encontraron. 

-Frodo, ¿por qué..?-empezó una confundida Josie.

-Shhh...-dijo Frodo poniendo su dedo en los labios de Josie.-Escúchame por favor. Cuando los orcos me atraparon en esa torre me sentí perdido. Sabía que era casi imposible que saliera vivo de allí y me di cuenta que había fallado, y que Sauron obtendría el anillo. Entonces pensé en ti. Y no dejé de hacerlo en ningún momento. Sabía que te dejaría sola y a la merced de Sauron, pero lo que más me dolió era que jamás te dije que te amaba.-calló en espera de una respuesta de Josie, pero ella sólo lo miró fijamente, sin responder.-Josie, sé que tal vez amas a Legolas pero debes saber que yo te amo más y que sólo deseo estar a tu lado.

-¿Legolas?-rió Josie después de meditar-¿Esa era tu preocupación?-Frodo la miró sin responder.-Oh, Frodo-continuó Josie acariciando el rostro de su amado-Cuando no pude sentir tu respiración ni oír tu corazón me sentí morir. Te habías ido y me habías dejado sola, no sabía que sería de mí. Yo también te amo Frodo, y nada me haría más feliz que el que estuvieras a mi lado.-Josie le sonrió y lo abrazó, colocando su rostro en el pecho de Frodo. Se sentía tan segura en sus brazos, como si nada pudiera hacerle daño ahora. Y Frodo, él jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida. Finalmente tenía a su amada en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y acarició el cabello de Josie.-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntó Josie después de un momento.

-No lo sé-respondió Frodo-Por estúpido, quizás. Estuve a punto de declararte mi amor una vez, pero...

-...Sam te dijo que yo era aliada de Gollum.-terminó Josie.

-Sí-dijo Frodo-Lamento haber dudado de ti, es que me dolió tanto y...

-Ya no importa-lo interrumpió Josie-Nada de eso me importa ahora. Solo me importas tú, y lo que vaya a pasar con nosotros.

-Yo no dejaré que nada malo te pase, lo juro.-prometió Frodo, y selló su promesa con otro beso.

Sam despertó entonces, y lo primero que vio fue a su amo besando a Josie. Su boca cayó al piso y en su intento de "no hacer ruido" se dio contra las vasijas que llevaba haciendo más ruido del que esperaba. Josie y Frodo lo miraron asustados.

-¡Sam!-exclamó Frodo.

-¡Lo siento mi señor!-se disculpó Sam-Yo no quería...¡no era mi intención!

-Tranquilo Sam-lo calmó Josie-No pasa nada malo. Pero lo pasará si no continuamos nuestro camino.-Los hobbits asintieron y recogieron sus cosas. Josie tomó su mochila pero Frodo se la quitó.

-Déjame a mí-le dijo suavemente.

-No-respondió Josie.-Tú no estás en estado de hacer mucho esfuerzo, pero gracias de todos modos.-Tomó la mano de Frodo y besó su mejilla.

Ahora Frodo encabezaba la marcha, yendo hacia el norte. Pero a poco de andar se detuvieron de nuevo.

-Ya no puedo más-dijo Frodo y se quitó la cota de su traje de orco.-Lo siento Sam, no lo tomes a mal, pero esto pesa muchísimo y ya es bastante con el anillo.

-No se preocupe señor Frodo-respondió Sam-Póngase esta capa, al menos así no pescará un resfriado.

-Gracias Sam-Frodo se echó la capa encima, pero no halló como amarrarla.

-Aquí-dijo Josie sacando un hermoso broche. Abrochó la capa de Frodo con él. Frodo miró el broche plateado con forma de flor.-Sé que es de niña, pero servirá-repuso Josie.

-No, es perfecto.-respondió Frodo y miró cariñosamente a Josie, besó su mejilla y susurró a su oído-Desearía tener algo que darte.

-Con tu mano basta-contestó Josie tomando a Frodo por su brazo. Ambos se miraron melosamente.

-Me siento mal tercio...-murmuró Sam apartando su mirada de los amantes. La marcha reanudó, y cuando Josie pasó a lado de Sam cuchichió riendo:

-Sam, lo lamento pero...¡Eres un mal tercio!-y rió al ver la cara de Sam que también se echó a reír. Frodo los miró.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó curioso.

-Nada, nada-le dijo Josie pero Frodo la miró reprobatorio.-Nada, en serio-repitió Josie y besó la mejilla de Frodo, él sonrió al instante.  Avanzaron un poco, y de nuevo se detuvieron.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Sam.

-No lo sé-respondió Frodo mirando a una pensativa Josie.

-¿No lo sienten?-dijo ella después de unos momentos. Los hobbits la miraron confusos.-La nubes se alejan de Mordor-señaló Josie. A lo lejos un conjunto de nubes negras se movían lejos de Mordor, como si algo las alejara.

-Algo está pasando allá-señaló Sam. Entonces un nazgúl gritó. Pero no fue el típico grito que asusta a los medianos, éste fue un grito de temor y miedo.

-Va hacia Mordor-dijo Frodo.

-Tal vez las cosas mejoraron-sonrió Josie.-¿No lo crees?

-Yo sí lo creo-respondió Sam.

-No estoy tan seguro-dijo Frodo.-Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos del todo bien. Aparte, no puedo ya más con este anillo, estoy cansado y hambriento.

-¡Qué positivo!-dijo una sarcástica Josie. Frodo la miró sonriendo.

-Disculpa si no puedo ser tan positivo como tú-comentó con sorna y siguió avanzando.

-Mira-empezó Josie-La diferencia entre tú y yo es simple: Tú ves el vaso medio vacío, pero yo lo veo medio lleno.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?-preguntó Sam.

-Calla.-le dijo Josie.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea-repuso Frodo-Yo no veo ningún vaso, aunque me gustaría ver unas lembas.

-A sus órdenes-dijo Sam sacando las lembas.

-Ustedes campesinos no entienden analogías-refutó Josie dándole una mordida a sus lembas.

-Y supongo que las "campesinas" que descubren después de toda una vida que son elfas sí las entienden.-dijo Frodo abrazando a Josie.

-Tienes un punto ahí-le contestó Josie.

-Debería saberlo ya, Sr. Frodo-comentó Sam-A ella nadie le gana-Frodo rió y Josie miró hacia atrás para sacarle la lengua a Sam.

La caminata continuó siguió pasando por sendas oscuras aquí y allá, con Frodo abrazando a Josie, con Sam que molestaba a Josie cuando se daba la oportunidad, y claro, con Josie dejándose querer por Frodo y pateando a Sam cuando éste le jugaba una broma.

Entonces encontraron un río. Los tres se maravillaron, pues estaba sedientos.

-Déjeme beber primero-dijo Sam.

-De acuerdo-contestó Frodo-Pero creo que hay espacio para que lo tres bebamos.

-No es eso, Sr. Frodo-repuso Sam.-Así, si el agua está envenenada, usted estará a salvo.

-Me parece justo-se apresuró a decir Josie burlonamente.

-Claro que...-continuó Sam-...las damas van primero.-Frodo soltó una carcajada.

-¡Oye, no te rías!-gritó Josie-¡Debería darte vergüenza! Tú amigo se la vive fastidiándome y todo lo que tú haces es reír. ¿Qué tal si el agua está de verdad envenenada y me muero? ¿Eh, qué harías?

-Me quitaría yo también la vida-contestó Frodo tranquilamente, dejando de reír.

-No hay que ser tan drástico, Amo-intervino Sam-Digo, es sólo una chica...

-No es solo una chica-dijo Frodo tomando a Josie entre sus brazos-Es _mi _chica. Y si algo le pasara yo me muero.

-Ay, que lindo eres-le dijo Josie a Frodo abrazándolo también, y cuando se encontró con el rostro de Sam, le hizo otro de sus pucheros. Sam le respondió con otro, Josie contraatacó y Frodo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Dejen de comportarse como niños chiquitos-los reprendió-Mejor bebamos, que muero de sed.-Los tres bebieron al mismo tiempo, esperando que el agua fuera buena. Y aunque no era exactamente agua purificada, limpia y lista para tomarse, bebieron hasta quedar saciados. Después de llenar todas las cantimploras reanudaron la marcha. Siguieron el río, acercándose cada vez más a Mordor, subiendo, gateando...hasta que Frodo se paró en seco.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Josie.

-Ya..no...puedo..-jadeó Frodo.-Debo...descansar...

-No veo donde podamos parar-dijo Sam viendo el seco paisaje que los rodeaba.

-Probemos allá-señaló Josie una cortina de zarzas que colgaba de una roca. Sam tomó a Frodo de un brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta allá.

-Gracias, Sam-murmuró Frodo una vez que se sentó contra la pared. Josie sacó lo que les quedaba de las provisiones de Faramir: fruta seca y un poco de carne ahumada. Repartió la comida y los tres comieron lo mejor que pudieron.

-Será mejor que se duerma ya-le dijo Sam a Frodo-Aparte está oscureciendo, creo que ya va a ser de noche.-Frodo lo miró, suspiró y sonrió. Miraba a su alrededor buscando un lugar para dormir cuando Josie lo atrajo hacia ella y lo acomodó en su regazo. Antes de que sus cansados ojos se cerraran, Frodo le lanzó una mirada de gratitud a Josie quien le devolvió una sonrisa. Entonces cayó dormido. Josie se recostó contra la pared y miró a Sam mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Frodo.-No se preocupe por mi, Dama-repuso éste inmediatamente-Duerma usted también, yo haré guardia.

-Gracias Sam-dijo Josie y cerró los ojos. Sam miró a la pareja que dormía tan pacíficamente, sonrió y salió del escondite. Vio en el firmamento brillar una estrella, aquello lo llenó de esperanza. Sintió una paz interna y de pronto su destino lo tuvo sin cuidado. Entonces, escabulléndose de nuevo en la zarza, se recostó en el suelo y se quedó dormido.

Los ojos de Frodo se abrieron lentamente. Miró a su alrededor todavía atarantado por el sueño y se encontró con la mano de Josie sobre su pecho. Entonces, cuidadosamente se levantó para poder ver a su amada. Josie estaba recargada contra la pared con su cuello colgando sobre su pecho y sus manos sobre sus piernas, donde unos momentos antes había yacido Frodo. Al ver la posición del cuello de Josie, Frodo la tomó entre sus brazos para ponerla en una posición más cómoda, pero a pesar del cuidado que tuvo la despertó.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo una adormilada Josie.

-Shhh...vuelve a dormir-le contestó Frodo apartando los cabellos de la cara de Josie.

-Oh...mi cuello-se quejó ella-Me duele mucho.

-A cualquiera le dolería después de dormir en esa posición, mejor ven y recuéstate en mis brazos.-le ofreció Frodo.

-¿No es hora de partir?-preguntó Josie.

-No lo sé-dijo Frodo. Entonces volvió a la realidad. Como la última vez que durmió sobre el regazo de Josie, creyó que el mundo era perfecto y que todo era felicidad. Josie lo miró confundida.-Es que...de verdad, no lo sé.-Frodo le sonrió a Josie y la besó, ella le devolvió el beso, abrazándolo.-Te amo-le dijo Frodo una vez que le beso terminó.

-Lo sé.-le contestó Josie-Yo también te amo-y lo besó de nuevo. Frodo la abrazó con fuerza. La amaba tanto y no cabía en su felicidad. Y una vez más, como antes, sintió que valía la pena seguir con la misión y se sintió renovado. Sam despertó entonces.

-Oh, no de nuevo-dijo al ver a sus compañeros besándose. Ellos lo miraron.

-Pareciera que lo haces adrede-argumentó Josie.

-Créeme, no es algo que me agrade hacer-se defendió Sam.

-Bueno, saberlo-agregó Frodo-Ya empezaba a sospechar...-Sam lo miró ofendido mientras Josie y Frodo reían a carcajada tendida.

-Entonces, ¿es hora de irnos?-preguntó Sam cambiando el tema.

-Eso creo-respondió Frodo. Tomaron un bocado y bebieron agua, levantaron sus cosas y siguieron el camino. Terminaron de subir aquél empinado camino, y al llegar a la punta se dieron de frente con nada más y nada menos que el monte del destino. Frodo, Sam y Josie miraron entre sorprendidos y repugnados aquél horrible país.

-Esto no me agrada-dijo Sam.

-Te apoyo-murmuró Josie tomando fuertemente el brazo de Frodo.

-Prosigamos-dijo Frodo y dio media vuelta. Pero no encontraron sendero que seguir y tuvieron que regresar por donde habían escalado. Entonces se encontraron con un bastón orco. Lo atravesaron con cautela y una vez que lo dejaron atrás, cuando se sentían seguros, escucharon las voces de unos orcos. Asustados, se escondieron tras un arbusto chaparral. Como de costumbre los orcos iban peleando. Ésta vez el tema era el prisionero que escapó de la Torre. En otras palabras, Frodo. Pero como de costumbre también, la pelea terminó con un orco muerto. Los hobbits esperaron en silencio hasta que Frodo lo rompió.

-Propongo que no salgamos de aquí hasta que oscurezca, así será más seguro.-Josie y Sam asintieron.  Éste último adoptó una extraña posición y se quedó dormido.-Josie, dime una cosa-llamó Frodo.

-¿Qué?-susurró Josie.

-¿Qué pasó con Gollum? ¿Qué pasó cuando Ella-Laraña me atacó?

-Oh-dijo Josie-Es una larga historia-y le hizo una seña a Frodo de que se acercara y susurrando es su oído, cuidadosa de que no hacer mucho ruido se la contó. Una vez que hubo terminado Frodo guardó silencio por unos momentos. Luego se giró hacia ella, la miró y sin pronunciar una palabra la abrazó y la besó. Después miró hacia el cielo.

-Creo que ya debemos partir-murmuró-Despierta a Sam y larguémonos de aquí.-Josie hizo lo que se le pidió y los tres medianos siguieron el camino. A ciegas, y tropezándose con todo caminaron hasta que una luz grisácea les anunció el día. Entonces pararon a descansar y a dormir. Hicieron turnos tocándole a Sam el primero. Entonces Frodo tomó a Josie entre sus brazos y ambos se quedaron dormidos. El segundo turno fue para Frodo, quien mientras abrazaba a Josie miraba al infinito.

-Señor Frodo-lo llamó Sam después de despertarse.-¿Tiene usted idea de cuanto falta para que lleguemos?

-Según los cálculos que he hecho-contestó Frodo después de meditar-Y basándome en un mapa que me mostraron en Rivendel, nos falta aún una semana. Y me temo que con mi carga nos tardaremos más.

-Eso me temía-dijo Sam-He estado pensando, y creo que debemos comer menos o avanzar más rápido. La comida se terminará pronto y sólo nos quedaran las lembas.

-Trataré de caminar más rápido-dijo Frodo respirando hondo-¡Adelante! ¡En marcha otra vez!-Mientras Sam recogía sus cosas Frodo despertó suavemente a Josie.-Despierta-le dijo-Es hora de irnos.

-¿No voy a montar guardia?-preguntó ella.

-Ya lo he hecho yo por ti-respondió Frodo.-Ahora vayámonos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-reclamó Josie mientras tomaba su mochila.

-¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?-respondió Frodo abrazándola.

-Porque estás débil y cansado y...¡Y no debiste!-exclamó Josie.

-Lo hecho, hecho está-dijo Frodo.-Ahora caminemos.-Josie lo miró molesta, pero en cuanto Frodo le sonrió ella olvidó todo y sin poder contenerse le plantó un beso.

Avanzaron en la noche penosamente. La horas pasaban lentas e interminables y los medianos se fatigaban cada vez más. Apenas y la luz del día se asomó ellos se escondieron de nuevo. Miraron el paisaje que se extendió frente a ellos.

-Llegamos a un punto muerto-dijo Frodo-. No hay lugar seguro allá adelante y sólo podemos devolvernos por donde vinimos.

-Entonces tendremos que arriesgarnos-dijo Sam-Da igual que volvamos o que nos rindamos. ¡La comida no nos alcanzará!

-Está bien, Sam-dijo Frodo-Entonces en marcha.

-Yo creo que deberías comer-intervino Josie.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Frodo.

-Toma-dijo Josie dándole una oblea de pan . Frodo estaba muy cansado para discutir y la aceptó.

-También debería dormir-agregó Sam. Frodo lo miró y abrió la boca para argumentar esta vez, pero Josie colocó una mano en su hombro. Frodo se volvió y la miró, ella negó con la cabeza y acarició el rostro de Frodo. 

-Sabes que te hace falta-le susurró.-Ven, duerme en mis brazos-. Y esa fue una oferta que Frodo no pudo rechazar, como un niño pequeño se acurrucó en los brazos de Josie y se quedó dormido.

-Ya no tenemos agua-dijo Josie una vez que se aseguró que Frodo estaba bien dormido.

-Lo sé-respondió Sam-Iré a buscar más.

-¿Estás loco?-exclamó Josie.

-Tal vez-contestó Sam, levantándose-Pero vamos a necesitar esa agua. Cuide de mi Sr. Frodo mientras no esté.-Josie asintió.

-Ten cuidado-le dijo a Sam una vez que éste se empezó a alejar. Y apretando a Frodo entre sus brazos lo vio partir. Trató de mantenerse despierta pero no lo logró. Lentamente sus ojos de cerraron y su cabeza cayó reposándose en la de Frodo. Una mano tocó el hombro de Josie y la despertó.

-¿Qué sucede Sam?-preguntó-¡Oh, no! Me he quedado dormida.

-Nada malo-respondió Sam-De momento.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Josie, curiosa.

-Acabo de ver a Gollum rondando por aquí de nuevo. 

-¡No de nuevo!-exclamó Josie

-Me temo que sí.-repuso Sam-En fin, no me parece prudente que siendo tres durmamos todos al mismo tiempo y pues con mucha pena le he de decir que mis ojos se están cerrando y debo dormir un poco.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes Sam!-dijo Josie-Tú duerme todo lo que necesites, que te lo mereces.

-Bien-gruñó Sam-¡Mantenga los ojos abiertos Dama! Hay una botella de agua allí. Beba usted, que la podemos llenar antes de irnos-Y con esto Sam cayó dormido.

Josie miró nerviosa a todos lados, temiendo que si Gollum aparecía ella no podría confrontarlo. Miró la botella de agua y la tomó pues estaba sedienta. Abrazó con fuerzas a Frodo y le besó el cabello. Entonces recordó a Legolas y la perla negra de Galadriel. Con cuidado la sacó y la apretó con fuerzas.

-Legolas.-lo llamó.

-Aquí estoy-la respuesta fue inmediata.

-Hola-dijo ella.

-¿Cómo sigues?-se apresuró a preguntar el elfo.

-Mejor que la última vez que hablamos. Mucho mejor.

-Me alegra oír eso. Entonces ya has superado lo de Frodo.

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó Josie-Mejor aún. Él y yo hemos arreglado las cosas.

-¿En verdad?-la respuesta de Legolas tardó un poco.

-Sí, resulta que todo fue un mal entendido.

-Bueno...¿y qué ha pasado....? ¿....ya son amigos de nuevo?

-..Verás..-Josie dudó.

-No me dirás que aún lo amas.

-Sí-respondió  Josie al fin-Más de lo que creía.

-¡Pero él...!

-Él está entre mis brazos, durmiendo.-confesó Josie. Legolas guardó silencio.

-Entonces ya están juntos-dijo al fin.

-Lo siento mucho Legolas-se disculpó Josie.-Pero sabes que te estaba confundida. Te advertí sobre esto.

-Lo sé-contestó él-Pero mantuve una esperanza.

-Por favor, no te molestes conmigo...ni con él.

-Debo admitir que no me siento del todo bien.-dijo Legolas-Pero no los odiaré. Me consta lo mucho que Frodo te ama y supongo que el sentimiento es mutuo. Pero debo decirte que si me llego a enterar que te hizo daño de nuevo, él pagará caro.

-Entonces...¿estarás bien?

-A la larga, sí lo estaré.

-En ese caso dime como está todo allá.

-Es una larga historia...-y Legolas puso a Josie al tanto de lo que había pasado.-Debo irme ya-dijo Legolas una vez que termino su historia y Josie le contó la suya.-Pero antes de que esto termine debes prometer algo.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Josie.

-No reveles nada de lo que te dije-ordenó Legolas.-No debemos agobiar a Frodo con otros problemas que no le incumben del todo.

-De acuerdo.

-Y yo prometo no decir nada de lo que me dijiste-siguió Legolas.-Tampoco agobiaré a los míos.

-Bien entonces.-dijo Josie-Cuídate mucho.

-Tú también. Hasta el próximo encuentro.-se despidió Legolas.-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Legolas. Adiós.-Y con estas últimas palabras terminó la conversación. Josie guardó la perla y se puso a pensar en todo lo que Legolas le había dicho. Se iba a pelear en una gran guerra. Josie sintió mucho temor.

-Tengo miedo Frodo-susurró-Pero debo ser valiente. Tengo que ser valiente.-Sin embargo Josie no pudo contener unas lágrimas.

-Como prometí una vez-murmuró una voz-No dejaré que nada te haga daño. No tienes a que temer.

-¡Oh, Frodo!-exclamó Josie abrazándolo.-Lo siento, es que...perdí la esperanza por unos momentos y...

-No debes perderla-le dijo Frodo tiernamente-Por que si tú la pierdes, entonces yo la perderé. Y todos estaremos perdidos.

-Wow-rió Josie-No sabía que se podía usar la palabra "perder" tantas veces en una oración.

-¿Ves?-dijo Frodo-Esa es la Josie que yo conozco. Ahora, por favor deja de llorar, que no soporto verte sufrir.-Josie asintió y recibió gustosa otro beso de Frodo.-Vaya, no se despertó esta vez.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Josie ante el comentario de Frodo.

-Sam.-contestó Frodo-Cada vez que te beso él se despierta, creí que esta vez también funcionaría.-Josie sonrió.-Bueno, tendré que despertarlo yo entonces.-Frodo hizo lo que dijo y pronto los medianos se pusieron en marcha. Fueron al manantial de donde Sam sacó agua y saciaron su sed. Llenaron las cantimploras y siguieron la marcha.

Dejaron atrás esas horribles tierras y subieron una colina. Entonces escucharon el ruido que tanto temieron. Pisadas que se acercaban. Josie miró hacia atrás y vio las antorchas seguirlos.

-Me lo temía-dijo Frodo-Estamos atrapados. La suerte se fue de nuestro lado.-Se dejó caer al pie de una pared rocosa y hundió la cabeza entre los hombros.

-Así parece-dijo Sam-Supongo que solo nos queda esperar y ver.-Y se sentó junto a Frodo. Josie miró a los hobbits asustada, pero terminó haciendo el mismo acto que ellos. Abrazó a Frodo.

-¿Perdiste la esperanza?-le preguntó.

-¿La perdiste tú?-le contestó Frodo.

-No.

-Entonces yo tampoco.-sonrió Frodo y besó a Josie. Los orcos se acercaban cada vez más. Los viajeros inclinaron su cabeza esperando que los orcos los confundan con la roca y pasen de largo. Pero uno de ellos descubrió a las figuras acurrucadas en  la orilla del camino.

-¡Eh, arriba!-los medianos no le respondieron y el orco detuvo a toda la compañía.-¡Arriba! No es hora de dormir-dio un paso hacia Frodo y pudo ver la insignia en su escudo.-De pie y a la fila-ordenó el orco. Los medianos se levantaron encorvados y se pusieron en la última fila.-¡No en la última! Tres más adelante.-Se escuchó un látigo  y los orcos empezaron a avanzar de nuevo. Pero si bien fue penoso para Sam y Josie, para Frodo fue una tortura.  Y mientras más avanzaban, más flaqueaba Frodo y se tambaleaba. Pero de nuevo, justo cuando Frodo se iba a caer, los orcos llegaron a su destino. Y en el tumulto que se hizo para entrar por aquella puerta y descansar, los medianos hallaron una salida y se arrastraron lejos de la turba enloquecida.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pam, pam, pam. ¬¬ Ok nada que ver. Bueno pues espero les haya gustado y que puedan descansar en paz por que finalmente Frodo y Josie están juntos. Jajajajajajaj, bueno dejen review!

**AVISO SOBRE CIERTO FIC LLAMADO BLOOPE...**

**A toda la gente que alguna vez leyó mi fic bloope...del el Señor de los Anillos (los errores que "supuestamente" se hicieron al grabar la peli) han de saber que los tuve que quitar de ff.net porque no están permitidos. Pero yo pienso seguirlos y EL retorno del rey ya se va a estrenar....Así que si quieren el último capítulo de mis bloope.. solo mándenme un mail a la dirección ann_caro@hotmail.com con el título de "Bloope...ROTK" para saber que no es mail chatarra y que quieren el fic. O sino, simplemente dejen un review en cualquiera de mis fics diciendo si quieren el capi (o cualquiera de los otros 2 capis anteriores, en caso de que no los hayas leído), dejen su mail y yo se los envío en cuanto esté listo.**

**Mya: (con un cartel que dice "Basta de censura") SI! VIVA LA DEMOCRACIA!**

**Lector: ¬¬ Y eso que tiene que ver??**

**Mya: _ Ouh!!!**


	16. Fuerzas

Capitulo dieciséis

Kalid: T.T....no te gustó la declaración....*sniff* bueno...al menos el resto del fic sí. Espero tu gripa haya mejorado!!

Luthien: Eeeoooo! Te gustó mi capi!! (mi autoestima sube) ya casi llegamos al final...no os preocupéis....Jajaja, y no te preocupes por Sam que una vez en la Comarca llegará a los brazos de Rosita!! XD

fERy: Vamos, alábame yo sé que tú puedes!! Jajajaja, ntc. Bueno gracias por tu review, no te preocupes que cuando escriba mi novela te la dedico ^ ^ .

PD: ¬¬ No...no se me olvida tu cumple (Voz interior: emm...era el 12 o el 16???)  XD NTC!!

Mirime Sketchit: Gracias por tu review!!! Jjajajajaja, ok tú consuela a Legolas y sé feliz. Ya te he enviado el archivo del fic.

Y también gracias a Afrodita: Camililla que bueno que te gustó el capi!!! ^o^

YA VI EL RETORNO DEL REY (¡yay!) ....bueno, supongo que ustedes también ^_^" .....¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!  (que Santa les traiga muchos regalos!! ^ ^)

Capítulo 16.- Fuerzas 

Una vez lejos de la turba enfurecida los medianos se echaron al suelo. Sam tomó la cantimplora y bebió mientras Josie atendía a un Frodo exhausto. Lo abrigó con su manto de Lórien y lo hizo comer lembas y beber agua. Él no podía decir una palabra, estaba totalmente cansado. Sólo veía como Josie lo atendía y la única forma de agradecerle fue con esas miradas que le dedicaba. Josie terminó de arroparlo y besando su frente lo dejó dormir.

-¡Cómo se deja querer!-bromeó Sam.-Lo está chiflando, mi Dama.

-Es que...-Josie sonrió mientras veía a Frodo dormir.-No puedo dejar de hacerlo, Sam. De verdad lo amo y no quiero que le pase nada.

-La comprendo Dama Joselyn.-dijo Sam.

-¿Lo hace?-preguntó pícaramente Josie. -¿Alguna hobbit especial?

-Si-suspiró Sam.-Rosita es su nombre.-Y miró al infinito mientras pensaba en su amada hobbit.

-La verás pronto-dijo Josie tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Que así sea, Mi dama....que así sea.-Sam sonaba nostálgico.-Ahora creo que a todos nos vendría bien un sueñito.-Sam se acomodó para dormir.

-Y que le digas.-Josie se acostó junto a Frodo y lo abrazó. Durmieron durante un rato, pero con el sueño intranquilo y tiritando de frío. Sam se despertó y miró a su alrededor. Midiendo distancias intentó averiguar que camino tomar. Miró el monte del Destino que se alzaba en el horizonte.

-Unas cincuenta millas-murmuró-Y al paso de el Sr. Frodo nos tomará una semana.-Sam se hundió en sus pensamientos hasta que llegó a uno alarmante. "¿Qué pasará una vez que la misión fuera cumplida?. Estaremos solos y sin alimento...". ¿Esa era su misión? ¿Moriría junto a su amo?. Sam perdió la esperanza. Sin embargo la luz se filtró por las nubes y Sam sintió una nueva fuerza nacer de él. Era hora de seguir. Se giró hacia Frodo, pero no hubo necesidad de despertarlo. Frodo estaba acostado boca arriba con los ojos abiertos observando el cielo nuboso y con su mano derecha acariciaba el cabello de Josie, quien dormía abrazada a él. 

-Bueno Sr. Frodo-dijo Sam-Creo que nos conviene alejarnos de aquí cuanto antes. ¿Cree que podrá?

-Tengo que-fue la respuesta de Frodo. 

Una vez más emprendieron la marcha, arrastrándose de hueco en hueco, escondiéndose donde podían. Al cabo de unas millas agotadoras se detuvieron. Frodo se veía exhausto. 

-¡Vamos Sr. Frodo!-animó Sam-Unas millas más a buen paso y luego un descanso.-Frodo lo miró y asintió. 

-Solo dame un segundo-dijo Frodo casi jadeando.-Sam accedió y se dispuso a ver que camino tomar. Frodo respiró una y otra vez para tomar aire, entonces Josie tomó su mano y lo abrazó.

-Te amo-murmuró. Josie había tomado una decisión. Sabía que lo tendría que hacer cuando llegara el momento. Y había llegado. Pues tiempo atrás, en una de sus pláticas con Aragorn y Gandalf  le fue revelada otra de sus tareas como heredera. Si Frodo (el portador) lo necesitaba, ella (el heredero) le daría de sus fuerzas para que siguiera. Aunque le dijeron que no estaba obligada a hacerlo, su amor por Frodo la obligaba. Determinada, Josie tomó el rostro de Frodo y lo besó dulcemente. Frodo sintió algo en su interior, una fuerza para seguir. De pronto el anillo no pesó tanto y los miedos desaparecieron.

-Yo también te amo-respondió Frodo sonriente. Se giró hacia Sam y vio el paisaje frente a ellos.-Vamos Sam, no perdamos tiempo.-Y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Sam, tomó la mano de Josie y encabezó la marcha .

Josie suspiró. Se sentía muy cansada, como nunca se había sentido antes. Gandalf se lo había dicho, se sentiría así después de darle parte de sus fuerzas a Frodo. Ahora su cuerpo le pesaba y su vigor había desaparecido, sentía que le faltaban mil noches de sueño y que sus piernas iban a romperse si daba un paso más. Y la única manera de recuperarse iba ser descansando y comiendo. Imposible de momento.

Así prosiguió el camino. Durante los días no encontraban enemigos. A veces, por las noches, mientras dormitaban en algún escondite oían clamores y el rumor de numerosos pies. Caminaban a un paso relativamente más veloz que el que llevaban antes, pues Frodo no se sentía tan demacrado (lo que él no sabía era que cada vez que besaba a Josie, ella le regalaba su fuerza). Por lo cual, ocultando su penar, Josie sentía con cada paso que la vida le era arrancada lentamente.

La noche retornaba y Frodo se sentó con la cabeza entre las rodillas; sus brazos colgaban a sus lados y las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Josie se dejó caer a su lado y lo miró. Se sentía terriblemente vulnerable y sola. La noche creció y los envolvió en la oscuridad. Sam no pudo combatir el sueño y se quedó dormido. Josie llamó a Frodo. Inmediatamente éste respondió y la abrazó

-Me siento mejor, Josie-dijo Frodo en un susurro.

-Me alegro por ello-contestó Josie.

-Es extraño realmente.-prosiguió Frodo.-No sé de donde salen estas fuerzas, pero no creo que me lleven al Monte. El anillo me pesa demasiado. No sé si podré con él.

-No digas esas cosas-lo consoló Josie.-Créeme, encontrarás las fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Tú eres mi fuerza-dijo Frodo. Josie saltó, ¿acaso Frodo sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo?

-¿Cómo?-preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

-Siempre lo fuiste. Desde que me enamoré de ti.-Frodo besó su mejilla.-Y eso fue al momento de conocerte-agregó.

-No te comprendo-dijo Josie, realmente confundida esta vez.

-Antes, siempre me imaginaba que algún día tú me elegirías. Tenía la esperanza de que lo hicieras. Y eso fue lo que no me hizo rendirme muchas veces.-Josie sintió que se derretía, era increíble como Frodo encontraba las palabras para hacerla sentir así.-Ahora que estás conmigo, lo único que me hace seguir es la esperanza de que cuando esto termine seguirás a mi lado para siempre.-Frodo miró a Josie y le sonrió. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Aún en esa oscuridad podía ver los intensos ojos de Frodo.-Tú te quedarás a mi lado para siempre, ¿verdad?-la pregunta sonó como la que le hace un niño pequeño a su madre. Esto no hizo más que enternecer a Josie aún más.

-Yo jamás te dejaré-respondió Josie. Frodo rió, se sentía muy feliz. Tomó a Josie entre sus brazos y besó su frente.

-Te amo demasiado-le susurró en el oído.

-Y yo a ti-respondió Josie besando a Frodo. 

Una vez que los besos, las caricias, las miradas y las sonrisitas terminaron; Frodo se recostó. Aunque se sentía de nuevo con fuerzas para seguir no podía evitar sentir el peso del anillo sobre su pecho. Se quedó dormido después de unos momentos,  pero Josie no podía conciliar el sueño. Aunque ella también se sentía mucho mejor, tenía miedo y frío. En la oscuridad buscó a Frodo lo miró. Se veía muy demacrado y cansado, demasiado diferente de cómo Josie lo había conocido. Entonces supo que Frodo aún necesitaría de ella. Josie recargó su rostro sobre el hombro de Frodo y se puso a llorar. La nostalgia le había llegado finalmente, y extrañaba todo lo que estaba lejos de ella. 

La noche pasó lentamente y la mañana que le siguió llegó fría y apagada. Tendido de espaldas, Frodo continuaba durmiendo y a su lado se encontraba Josie. Sam miraba a su amo.

-¡Despiértese, mi amo!-dijo-Es hora de volver a partir.-Como arrancado del sueño por un sonido repentino Frodo abrió los ojos.

-No puedo, Sam-dijo después de unos momentos- Es tan pesado, tan pesado.

-Entonces deje que yo lo lleve un rato, mi amo-ofreció Sam. Un resplandor feroz apareció en los ojos de Frodo.

-¡Atrás! ¡No me toques!-gritó-Es mío, te he dicho. ¡Vete!-Su mano buscó su espada. Pero inmediatamente habló con otra voz.-No, no, Sam-dijo con tristeza-.Es mi fardo y solo a mí me toca soportarlo.

-Comprendo-dijo Sam-Entonces permítame aligerarle la carga. Lleva usted cosas que ya no necesita.

-Tienes razón-respondió Frodo. Se quitó el escudo que llevaba y el yelmo también. Se quitó el pesado cinturón y la capa negra. Sam empezó a vaciar su mochila. Entonces Frodo notó el bulto blanco que estaba a su lado. Joselyn. Frodo se inclinó hacia ella.

-Extraño la Comarca-dijo Sam con voz soñolienta.-¿Recuerda como eran los atardeceres?-Sam se volvió a Frodo en espera de respuesta. Él acariciaba el rostro de Josie.

-No, Sam-dijo Frodo-Ya no me queda nada: no recuerdo el sabor de la comida ni del agua. Tampoco recuerdo como se siente el viento en tu cara en un día de primavera ni el roce del césped en los pies. Ahora, hasta con mis ojos abiertos no veo otra cosa que no sea el fuego de Sauron.- Sam se le acercó y besó su mano.

-Entonces más nos vale deshacernos del anillo lo más pronto posible-y continuó con su labor de dejar lo inservible. Frodo miró a Josie.

-Josie-la llamó dulcemente-Despierta ya.-Acarició sus cabellos y los apartó de su rostro.-Vamos bella durmiente, despierta ya.-Pero Josie no se movió.-¿Josie? ¡Josie!-Frodo la sacudió. Entonces Josie abrió un ojo y miró fijamente a Frodo. 

-¿Es hora de partir?-murmuró Josie. Frodo miró alarmado su pálida cara. Asintió sin dejar de mirar a Josie.-Me siento muy cansada. ¿Cómo sigues tú?.

-Bien-fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Frodo. Pero Josie sabía que Frodo estaba mintiendo, se le veía en los ojos, estaba exhausto. 

-Listo. En marcha.- dijo Sam. 

-Vamos, Josie-dijo dulcemente Frodo mientras la llevaba del brazo. Ella le sonrió y lo besó. Y una vez más, Frodo se sintió renovado.

Emprendieron la marcha de cara a la montaña. Aquel día Sam vio una nueva fuerza en Frodo, y sorprendentemente avanzaron más rápido de lo que creyó que harían. Entonces cayó la noche. Y apenas se sentaron a descansar, Josie se acostó y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba comer, tenía que descansar si quería mejorar. Frodo se recostó junto a Josie y la atrajo hacia él.  Josie soltó un suspiro. Últimamente se estaba sintiendo muy mal, triste, melancólica, débil, cansada...

-No me sueltes-le suplicó a Frodo mientras lo abrazaba-No me dejes sola.

-No lo haré-prometió Frodo un poco extrañado. Y una vez que Josie hubo escuchado esas palabras, sonrió y se durmió. Frodo la imitó, no sin pasar por alto ese extraño comportamiento de Josie.

La última etapa del viaje se acercaba a su fin. Los tres avanzaban con las cabezas bajas, casi sin fuerzas (en especial Josie) y respirando dolorosamente, pues el ambiente estaba lleno de vapores y gases. Se arrastraban hacia la montaña, tropezándose constantemente. Entonces Frodo jadeó y se dejó caer. Esa era la seña de que la marcha del día se había acabado. Josie se dejó caer a su lado. ¿Debería besarlo de nuevo y darle más fuerzas? ¿O debería esperar a que ella recuperara las suyas para no sentirse tan mal?. Esto último le pareció egoísta y decidió que habiendo o no recuperado sus fuerzas, ella se las seguiría dando a Frodo Eso la llevó a otro dilema. Si se las daba ahora, ¿tendría ella de nuevo fuerzas en caso de que Frodo las necesitara después, arriba en el monte?. "Un poco ahora y un poco después" concluyó. Se arrastró junto a Frodo y lo abrazó. Sam se giró hacia el monte.

-¡Mire amo!, ahí está la puerta-dijo mientras señalaba una gigante construcción arriba. Intentó levantar a Frodo.

-No puedo Sam, simplemente no puedo.-Frodo se sentó y soltó un bufido. Josie lo abrazó tratando de reconfortarlo. "Es ahora o nunca" pensó y tomando el rostro de Frodo entre sus manos le dio sus fuerzas restantes.

-Yo lo llevaré-dijo firmemente Sam.-Si usted no puede entonces yo lo llevaré.-Y cargó a Frodo.

-¡Esperen!-gritó Josie tratando de alcanzarlos. La habían dejado atrás rápidamente, pues ella estaba demasiado débil ahora.

-Espérala, Sam-suplicó Frodo.

-Ella estará bien-dijo Sam corriendo.-Sabe cuidarse sola.-Y siguió su camino hacia el monte. Pero algo le cayó encima.

-¡Tessoroooooo!-Gollum derrumbó a Sam y empezó una pelea con Frodo. Sam se tiró sobre él y se dispuso a golpearlo, pero Gollum lo tomó por el cuello y lo golpeó contra la pared, dejándolo algo inconsciente. Después se giró de nuevo hacia Frodo y se puso a pelear con él de nuevo.

-¡Déjalo!-gritó Josie mientras sacaba su espada y corría hacia Frodo. Se lanzó sobre Gollum y lo apartó de él.-¡ Corre, Frodo!-le dijo mientras luchaba por mantener a Gollum quieto.  Frodo la miró asustado y acercó su mano a su espada.-¡Yo estaré bien, solo destruye el anillo!-Frodo asintió y se giró corriendo hacia la entrada.

-¡Noooo!, ¡El tessoroooo!-exclamó Gollum librándose de Josie. 

-¡Ven acá, maldito insecto!-Josie blandió su espada e hirió a Gollum. Éste soltó un chillido de dolor. Josie bufó, estaba a punto de desmayarse. Gollum no perdió tiempo, tomando la espada de Sam remató contra Josie. Ninguno de los dos sabía manejar una espada, así que se defendían como podían. Entonces Gollum hizo su jugada maestra: acorraló a Josie y le golpeó la cabeza contra la piedra. A Josie se le nublaron los ojos y soltó la espada. Ya no podía más. Pero Gollum no había terminado. Josie sintió algo frío rozar su estómago. Soltó un gritó de dolor mientras sentía como Gollum le encajaba la espada.

-¡Mi dama!-Sam había recuperado la conciencia. Golpeó a Gollum con todas sus fuerzas hasta obligarlo a largarse.-¡Mi dama!, ¿está bien?-Josie no respondió. Miraba la mano con la que tapada su herida. Estaba completamente ensangrentada.-Venga Mi Dama, vamos con Frodo.-Sam cargó a Josie y subieron a la entrada. 

-¡Frodo!-gritó Sam mientras lo buscaba entre los gases.

-Aquí estoy.-dijo una voz. Ambos buscaron al emisor y vieron a Frodo, de pie frente al abismo.

-¡Tírelo!-gritó Sam-¡Termine con esto!

Frodo se quitó la cadena y extendió la mano. Observó el anillo. Las llamas se reflejaban en él. A Frodo le brillaron los ojos. Una idea surgió lentamente en su cabeza.

-No-dijo volviéndose a Sam y Josie. Sam lo miró boquiabierto. 

-..¡¿Qué?!..-preguntó Josie. Sam negó con la cabeza.

-El anillo es mío-Frodo sonrió malignamente y se puso el anillo.

-¡No!-gritaron Sam y Josie. Entonces Sam fue tirado al piso y junto con él cayó Josie. Ésta soltó un terrible gritó de dolor. Gollum corrió por su lado y se lanzó hacia algo que era invisible. Lo era para Sam, pero no para Josie. Miró desde el piso a Gollum pelear con Frodo forcejeando por el anillo. Entonces Gollum abrió su boca y Frodo soltó un  grito de dolor. Gollum le había mordido el dedo a Frodo. Y había conseguido el anillo.

-¡Ssí!-gritó Gollum-¡Es nuesstro! ¡El preciosso es nuesstro!

-¡Frodo!-gritó Josie. Su herida le dolía demasiado y no podía detener la hemorragia. Estiró su mano hacia Frodo. Pero él no respondió al llamado de Josie. Se lanzó contra Gollum tratando de quitarle el anillo. Ambos rodaron por la orilla de la plataforma forcejeando hasta que cayeron.

-¡Noooo!-gritaron Sam y Josie. Sam corrió hacia la orilla. Frodo estaba tomado de un extremo. Abajo el anillo y Gollum se derretían bajo la lava.-¡Deme la mano!-dijo extendiéndole su mano a Frodo. Él la tomó, pero debido a toda la sangre se resbaló.-¡De nuevo, Sr. Frodo!-pero Frodo sólo miró a Sam. Luego miró bajo de él. Le volvió a dirigir una mirada a Sam. -¡Oh, no!-exclamó Sam dándose cuenta de lo que Frodo iba a hacer.-¡No se suelte!-rogó. Cuando Josie escuchó estas palabras su corazón dio un brinco. Se arrastró hasta la orilla y miró hacia Frodo. Él estaba mirando hacia abajo.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A SOLTARTE!-ordenó. Frodo giró su rostro hacia ella.-¡NO TE ATREVAS, FRODO BOLSÓN!-volvió a gritar. Frodo sonrió.

-¡Deme la mano!-Sam extendió su mano de nuevo. Frodo la tomó y Sam lo subió a la plataforma.

-Gracias Sam-dijo débilmente Frodo.

-No hay porqué.-Sam miró asustado como el monte se estremecía y la lava subía.-¡Vámonos de aquí!-Levantó a Frodo y cargó a Josie otra vez. 

-¿¡Qué te pasa Josie!?-preguntó Frodo.

-¡No hay tiempo!-exclamó Sam. Corrieron fuera del monte, con la lava pisando sus talones. Encontraron una piedra grande y se subieron a ella. Frodo se tiró y bufó. Sam colocó a Josie delicadamente en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Frodo rápidamente a Josie mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-Es solo una cortada. Me repondré.-Mintió Josie. Pues dentro de ella sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba cada vez más.-¡Pero mira tu mano!-agregó para cambiar el tema.

-Es sólo otra cortada-dijo Frodo sonriendo. Un estruendo se escuchó y cada vez más lava pasaba a sus lados.-Y bien, éste es el fin, Sam Gamyi-dijo Frodo sonriendo.-Ahora puedo ver la Comarca, El Bolsón Cerrado, El dragón verde, Los fuegos artificiales de Gandalf....

-..Rosita Coto-dijo Sam suspirando.-La última vez que la vi llevaba listones en su cabello.-Frodo soltó una carcajada y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sam.-Si alguna vez me habría de casar, hubiera sido con ella, solo con ella.-continuó Sam sonriendo. Frodo sonrió también y miró a Josie. 

-Yo solo me casaría contigo-le dijo dulcemente. Josie le sonrió, pero en cuanto Frodo miró a Sam de nuevo la sonrisa de Josie desapareció. La herida le dolía demasiado, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y estaba más que débil.

-Me hace feliz que estén aquí conmigo. Aquí al final de todas las cosas.-dijo Frodo suavemente. Sam le sonrió. Frodo miró a Josie. Ella lo miraba dulcemente.-¿Cómo te cortaste?-le preguntó.

-Oh, bueno...-Josie no supo que decir.

-Fue Gollum-respondió Sam. Frodo lo miró alarmado.

-¡Sam!-lo riñó Josie. 

-Usted sabe que es verdad, Mi dama-dijo Sam. Frodo miró a Josie asustado.

-No es sólo una cortada, ¿o me equivoco?-le preguntó. Josie suspiró.

-No, no es sólo una cortada.-respondió Josie suavemente. Frodo la miró. Entonces Josie se sintió ahogar. Empezó a toser desesperadamente.

-Te curaremos, te lo prometo.-le dijo Frodo dulcemente, pero luego reparó en la sangre que Josie tenía en sus labios.-¿Cuánta sangre has perdido?-le preguntó preocupado.

-No lo sé-respondió Josie y después tosió más sangre. Frodo tomó su capa e intentó vendar la herida de Josie.

-No hay mucho que puedas hacer-dijo ella con un hilo de voz.-Ya no tiene remedio.

-No, no digas eso-Frodo estaba al borde del llanto y la desesperación.

-Me debo de ir, Frodo-susurró Josie-Mi misión aquí ha terminado. Debía ayudarte a destruir el anillo, y lo hice. Ahora debo irme.

-¡No!-exclamó Frodo.-¡No me puedes dejar! ¡No puedes morir!-tomó el rostro de Josie entre con su mano y la acercó a su cara-No sé que haría sin ti, Josie...no me dejes.-Frodo no pudo contenerse y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre el cuello de Josie.

-Yo jamás te dejaré, ¿recuerdas?-le dijo ella suavemente.-Te hice una promesa y la cumpliré.- Tomó la mano izquierda de Frodo, con la que él tomaba su rostro y le señaló el anillo plateado que le había dado.

-No, Josie no.-Frodo trataba por todos los medios de tapar la herida de Josie.-No puedo vivir sin ti, Josie, tú lo sabes.

-Lo sé-dijo Josie acariciando a Frodo-Yo tampoco podría. Pero debo irme ya-Josie miró a Frodo a los ojos.-Ya casi no siento dolor, Frodo y todos los miedos se han ido.

-No, no, no-Frodo no podía decir otra cosa.

-Te amo-susurró Josie.

-Yo también te amo, Josie-dijo Frodo entre llantos.-No me dejes.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase no te vas a olvidar de mí.-La voz de Josie era cada vez más débil.

-Jamás podría. Jamás lo haría.-respondió Frodo. Josie le sonrió.

-Dame un último beso-pidió Josie. Frodo se acercó a ella y la besó. Las lágrimas de Frodo resbalaban por su rostro hasta llegar sus labios y de ahí pasar a los labios de Josie. Sam miró la escena conmovido y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Adiós, Frodo-dijo Josie y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Frodo, cerró los ojos para no abrirlos nunca más.

-Josie, ¡Josie!-la llamó Frodo. Pero ella no respondió.-¡No!-gimió Frodo-¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes! ¡NO!-repetía la palabra una y otra vez mientras lloraba. Reclinó su cara y la apoyó en la de Josie.-Prometiste que te quedarías a mi lado para siempre...¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué te fuiste?-Frodo esperó en vano una respuesta de Josie. Entre sollozos, jugó con los cabellos de Josie y acarició su mejilla.-Adiós, Josie.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El siguiente capi es el epílogo.


	17. Nämarie Joselyn

Epílogo.

Fortuna:  ^o^  Mil gracias por tu review, me alegra que Josie te haya simpatizado! Hee-hee, bueno no más líneas de Mulan en mis fics ^_^"

Mirime Sketchit: Ahh!! T.T lo sé, el capi es deprimente...en fin....

Kitty Enid: Hoeeeeeee!!! Entiendan que Josie tuvo que morir!! AHHHH ¿TU FRODO? ¬¬ YO PONDRÉ ESO EN DUDA!!! [como dice mi nick del msn.... "Por millonésima vez....FRODO [ELIJAH WOOD] ES MIO, y no me lo quitarán ni muerta, ¿me escuchan? NI MUERTA!!....erm..tampoco viva....] Bueno, te gustó el fic, ¡aloha por eso!

Kalid: [suspiro] sí, lo sé....soy mala, ¿cómo le hice eso a Frodo?....lo sé, lo sé....Bueno, te prometí que te calmarías al leer el epílogo, así que tú dirás si te quieres unir a Fer y matarme....PD. sorry por no asesinar a Arwen!
    
    fERy: ...T.T no me odies!! [jaja, te hice llorar, ahora puedo morir en paz] Sabes...desahogarte así no fue lo mejor del mundo....[...¿aun quieres matarme?..] Y rayos, tenías razón...Santa no me trajo a Frodo.....[aún me queda Elijah!]
    
    afrodita: No, no termina así....[jaja, viva el suspenso!] ¬¬ erm...creo que yo puedo consolar a Frodo, muchas gracias. 
    
    Kagome-Black: eh! Te gustó mi historia!! [y no me amenazaste de muerte, ¡yay!] gracias por tu review!
    
    _ Hoeeeeeeee!! Jamás había recibido tantas amenazas de muerte tan seguidas y tan crueles. Más de una de ustedes me llamó mala, cruel, despiadada, perra del mal, bastarda, hija de la.., maldita, muggle, mugre, pend.....y otras cosas. ^_^" Ok, matar a Josie fue cruel......pero aahh!! Sólo lean el maldito epílogo y mátenme luego!!

Ok, he aquí el último capítulo.

**Capítulo 17.- Nämarie, Joselyn. **

En la cima de Minas Thirith, afuera del palacio, la compañía se agrupaba para ver a sus amigos llegar.

-¿Creen que lo hayan logrado?-preguntó Pippin, nervioso.

-Tienen que-respondió Merry, nervioso también. Todos aguardaban a ver las águilas llegar en el horizonte. Nadie hablaba, nadie sabía que decir.

-Estoy seguro que están bien-dijo Gimli para romper la tensión.-En unos momentos tendremos a tres sonrientes medianos que quieren comer, ya verán.-Todos sonrieron ante este comentario.

-¡Ahí vienen!-gritó Legolas señalando unos puntos negros a lo lejos. El corazón de todos se aceleró y corrieron para recibir a sus compañeros. La primera águila bajó y les mostró a Sam.

-¡Apártense!-dijo Aragorn  y se dispuso a tomar su pulso.-¡Está vivo!-dijo sonriendo.-¡Guardias, llévenlo a las mujeres para que lo bañen y curen!-Inmediatamente un hombre tomó a Sam y se lo llevó para que fuera atendido.

-¡Frodo!-gritó Pippin cuando vio que el águila lo soltaba. Todos corrieron hacia él y Aragorn repitió su examen del pulso.

-Sabía que lo lograría-dijo sonriendo. Todos saltaron de felicidad gritando y abrazándose.-¡Guardia!-llamó de nuevo Aragorn. Y otro hombre se llevó a Frodo.

-Ahora solo falta la pequeña Josie-dijo Gimli sonriendo. Y todos miraron hacia el águila que traía a Gandalf. Se acercaron corriendo para ver a Josie. Pero se detuvieron a pocos metros de él. Gandalf bajó del águila con la cabeza abajo, cargando un bulto blanco en sus brazos. Con cuidado la colocó en el piso. La compañía la rodeó y todos soltaron un grito al ver a Josie totalmente cubierta de sangre. Lo siguiente que hicieron fue ver a Gandalf. Él negó con la cabeza.

-¡No!-dijo Legolas agachándose para tomar el pulso de Josie. Todos esperaron en suspenso, pero por más que Legolas buscó, no lo halló.-No-repitió Legolas con un hilo de voz. 

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Gandalf. 

-¿Josie?-la llamó Pippin.-Josie, ¡despierta!

-No tiene caso, Pip-le dijo Merry en un susurro-No va a despertar.-Pippin lanzó un sollozo y abrazó a Merry, quien también lloraba. Aragorn solo veía la pequeña figura que yacía a sus pies. Hizo una inclinación y pronunció unas palabras élficas.

-No es justo-gritó Gimli-¡Era sólo una niña!-y se unió a los hobbits en sus lamentos. Legolas aún estaba a lado de Josie, mirándola incapaz de entender porque se había ido. Gandalf se acercó a Aragorn y puso su mano en su hombro. Ambos tenían lágrimas bajo sus ojos.

-¡Guardia!-llamó Aragorn por tercera vez.-Lleva a esta mujer a la morgue real. Que la laven y la arreglen para su velatorio.

-¡Sí, mi Señor!-el guardia se acercó para cargar a Josie, pero Legolas se lo impidió.

-Yo la llevaré-dijo y tomó a Josie entre sus brazos. El guardia miró a su rey. Aragorn asintió y le ordenó que escoltara a Legolas a la morgue.

-Fue una espada la que la mató-dijo Aragorn tratando de parecer sereno-Pero la pregunta es la de quién.

-Y la respuesta no será conocida hasta que los hobbits despierten-respondió Gandalf y se acercó a Gimli y los hobbits. Ellos lo miraron en busca de consuelo.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-preguntó llorando Merry. Gandalf suspiró.

-Debemos improvisar un funeral-respondió-No será como el que Joselyn se merece, pero en estos tiempos no podemos pedir nada mejor.

-La velaremos durante todo este día y el de mañana.-dijo Aragorn-Luego la sepultaremos con la realeza de Gondor.

-Ahora deben descansar, mis queridos compañeros-aconsejó Gandalf-Coman y duerman como no lo han hecho en meses, que se lo merecen.

-¿Cómo podemos hacer eso después de saber que Josie murió?-preguntó Merry.

-Porque la muerte no es el final-respondió Pippin, adelantándose a Gandalf.

-Vaya Pippin Tuk, hasta que recuerdas algo de lo que te digo.-Pippin sonrió.

-Ahora descansen-ordenó Gandalf-Y no sufran más por Josie, que ella está en un lugar mucho mejor que este. Está en un paraíso donde nadie sufre ni jamás llora. Y estoy seguro de que a ella no le gustaría verlos así, tan deprimidos en estos tiempos de paz que tanto esperábamos.-Pippin, Merry y Gimli asintieron y entraron al palacio. Aragorn miró a Gandalf.

-Una injusticia, en verdad-dijo Gandalf.

-Otra de las tantas víctimas inocentes-agregó Aragorn.-Tan joven y bella, tenía mucho por vivir.

-No pensemos más en eso, mi querido amigo.-dijo Gandalf.-Todo pasa por una razón, y cómo dijo Peregrin Tuk, lo que para nosotros es el final, para ella va a ser el comienzo de un nuevo viaje.-Gandalf sonrió y Aragorn lo imitó.

+++

Legolas caminaba con Josie en sus brazos mientras seguía al guardia. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su corazón desfallecía. En el camino se topó con Faramir. Él miró a Legolas y luego a Josie.

-¿Está...?-preguntó dudoso.

-Sí-respondió Legolas en voz baja.

-Lo siento mucho, era una linda chica-dijo Faramir.

-¿La conocías?-preguntó Legolas, aunque al instante recordó lo que Josie le había contado hace poco...cuando aún vivía.

-Sí, me la encontré junto con los otros hobbits-respondió Faramir-Me sorprendió la combinación entre su belleza y estatura.-Legolas sonrió.-Aunque fue poco lo que hablé con ella, me di cuenta de que poseía una gran sabiduría y valentía.

-Las poseía sin duda-dijo Legolas.-Ahora discúlpame, pero Aragorn me ordenó llevarla a la morgue para que la preparan para su velatorio.

-De acuerdo, te llevaré personalmente y me aseguraré que sea atendida de inmediato.-ofreció Faramir, Legolas asintió. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la morgue donde Faramir intercambió unas palabras con el encargado.

-Déjenla aquí-dijo éste-Llamaré a mi hermana para que la prepare. Solo necesitamos ropa para vestirla.

-No tenemos ninguna prenda se su posesión-recapacitó Legolas.

-Tiene el tamaño de una niña-dijo Faramir-Le diré al costurero que le confeccione un vestido. ¿Vienes?

-Sí-aceptó Legolas y siguió a Faramir de nuevo. Después de caminar un poco, preguntó algo que había rondado su cabeza desde hace mucho.-Faramir, debo preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué sucede...?-dijo Faramir.

-Legolas, Legolas Hoja Verde

-Legolas, perdona. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Mientras los hobbits estuvieron contigo, ¿notaste algo entre Josie y Frodo?

-Vaya que sí-respondió Faramir doblando una esquina.-Cuando los capturamos, apenas y se dirigían la palabra, pero a veces los sorprendía mirando al otro cuando éste no lo veía. Después, en Osgiliath fue otra cosa. Cuando los dejé ir Frodo tomaba la mano de Josie y la miraba melosamente.-Legolas no respondió. Aunque había aceptado que Josie no lo amaba y que se iría con Frodo, aceptar que ahora ella había muerto y no la vería nunca más sería más difícil. No abrió la boca desde ese momento, siguió a Faramir en silencio hasta otra habitación, donde mujeres y hombres trabajan en hileras. Miró a Faramir hablar con el jefe de los costureros y lo escuchó decirle que el vestido iba para una mujer con la estatura de una niña. El costurero asintió y dijo que empezarían de inmediato.

-Una cosa más-intervino Legolas. Faramir y el costurero lo miraron.-Por favor, el vestido debe ser digno de una princesa élfica.

-Así será-dijo el costurero.

+++

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón del trono del palacio. Los ánimos de todos decaían, apenas si comían o hablaban.

-No puedo esperar a que Frodo despierte para que nos diga que le sucedió a la Dama Joselyn.-dijo Gimli mirando su tarro de cerveza. Nadie respondió.

-¡Frodo!-recapacitó Pippin.

-¿Qué hay con Frodo?-preguntó Gandalf. Todos miraban curiosos a Pippin.

-Bueno...-Pippin vaciló.-Si mal no recuerdo, Frodo estaba enamorado de Josie. 

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó Merry. Gandalf se llevó una mano al rostro. Gimli y Aragorn se miraron asombrados.

-¿Cómo lo va a tomar?-preguntó Pippin exaltado.

-Tranquilo, Pippin.-respondió Faramir.-Aunque debo admitir que esta noticia no me sorprende, estoy casi seguro que Frodo despertará ya conciente de que Josie murió.

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan a la ligera?-intervino Legolas-¡Sólo imagina que la mujer que más amas en el mundo se fue para no volver más!-. Legolas tomó asiento y comió un poco mientras se preguntaban si los demás no sospechaban que lo que había dicho hablaba de él, más que de Frodo. Nadie habló.

-No era mi intención tomarlo así-se disculpó Faramir-Va a estar muy afligido el muchacho, de eso no habrá duda.

-Mi señor-un soldado entró a la sala. Entre sus manos cargaba un vestido blanco.-El sastre me dio esto. 

-¡El vestido de Josie!-Legolas se acercó a examinarlo.

-Llévalo a la morgue-ordenó Aragorn-Diles que la vistan porque la velaremos esta noche.-El guardia asintió y salió de la sala.

-¿Está noche?-preguntó Pippin-¿No deberíamos esperar a Frodo?

-Me temo que no es posible-respondió Gandalf-Si tenemos suerte se despertará mañana y podrá velarla. En el peor de los casos solo podrá asistir a su entierro.

-¿No es muy cruel?-dijo Merry.

-No tenemos otra opción-Aragorn puso una mano en el hombro de Merry.-Lo queramos o no, el cuerpo de Josie no nos durará así para siempre. Debemos enterrarla lo antes posible. Ahora vayan a sus cuartos, prepárense para la ceremonia.

La compañía y Faramir se dirigieron hacia el salón del trono de nuevo. Todos llevaban ropas oscuras y nadie hablaba. Solo meneaban la cabeza de vez en cuando y trataban de reprimir las lágrimas. Entonces se escucharon pasos en el pasillo. Las puertas se abrieron y Gandalf entró con una antorcha en su mano.

-Síganme-les dijo, y dio media vuelta. Todos empezaron a caminar lentamente. Aragorn y Legolas tomaron otras dos antorchas para iluminar el camino. Salieron del palacio y caminaron a través de la noche hasta llegar a una construcción de mármol con delgadas columnas. Era pequeña y descubierta del frente, como un pequeño templo griego. Gandalf se detuvo y miró a la procesión. Todos fijaron sus miradas en el lugar que estaba iluminado por cientos de velas. Lentamente subieron los escalones y entraron al cuarto que era más espacioso de lo que aparentaba, pues se extendía hacia el fondo. Siguieron su camino, por la senda cuidada por  velas y vieron una especie de altar en el fondo. Ahí, en ese altar, se encontraba acostada Joselyn Antâirë, tan bella como una vez fue vista en Lórien. Estaba rodeada por miles de pétalos de flores. Su cabeza era adornada por una hermosa tiara de plata. Sus cabellos casi dorados caían en sus hombros. Su rostro mostraba una gran paz y sus labios estaban sellados en lo que parecía una sonrisa. De su cuello colgaba un hermoso dije en forma de ángel que estaba adornado con cristales que brillaban aún más con la luz de las velas. Vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, pero incapaz de opacar la hermosura de su portadora. El vestido tenía un cuello redondo y mangas largas que se abrían en campana conforme llegaban a las manos. Le habían quitado a Josie todos sus anillos, excepto uno, el de plata que tenía un brillante. El anillo relucía en la mano izquierda de Josie, que junto con la derecha, reposaban sobre su pecho.

Todos la miraban en silencio, incapaces de creer tanta hermosura. Josie parecía un pequeño ángel que dormía plácidamente. Legolas se tragó sus lágrimas una vez más, y empezó a susurrar un hermoso canto en élfico, que no hizo más que hacer aquella escena perfecta. Pronto, Gandalf y Aragorn se unieron al canto, mientras los demás escuchaban. Y poco, a poco sintieron su corazón llenarse de paz de nuevo. La tristeza no se había ido, pero ahora no se sentían tan desfallecidos. 

+++

Todos miraron a Sam sin poder disimular la furia que fluía por sus venas. Legolas tenía los puños blancos de tanto que los apretó cuando supo como había muerto Josie.

-Entonces fue Gollum quien apuñaló a Joselyn.-Gandalf habló con voz sombría.

-¡Ese canalla!-murmuró Gimli.

-¿Murió al instante?-preguntó Merry.

-No-respondió Sam.-Ella murió un poco después, unos minutos después de que el anillo fuera destruido.-Sam calló, recordó ese trágico momento.-El Sr. Frodo no lo tomará nada bien.

-¿Por qué?-la pregunta salió de los labios de Pippin sin que se diera cuenta. Todos callaron en espera de una respuesta, todos incluso Legolas quien ya sabía la verdad.

-Bueno...-Sam dudó un poco.-Digamos que ella y el Sr. Frodo desarrollaron una relación estrecha...

-¿Qué tan estrecha?-preguntó Merry ahora.

-Eso no te incumbe, Merry-respondió Sam.

-Todos sabemos que Frodo estaba enamorado de Josie-dijo Gimli.

-Oh....en ese caso...-Sam recapacitó.-Frodo y Josie eran amantes.

-¡Josie correspondió a Frodo!-gritó Pippin-¡Te lo dije Merry! ¡Te dije que Josie también quería a Frodo!, ¡Sabía que ambos terminarían juntos!

-Esa última suposición está equivocada-dijo Legolas secamente.-Josie está muerta, ¿recuerdas?-Pippin bajó la cabeza y de nuevo el cuarto quedó en silencio.

-Pobre Frodo...-murmuró Aragorn.-Esto era lo último que merecía...

-No tardará en despertar-dijo Gandalf y salió del cuarto. Los demás se quedaron en silencio.

+++

Los ojos de Frodo se abrieron lentamente. Miró a su alrededor, incapaz de decir donde estaba. No recordaba lo que había pasado, su mente parecía un torbellino. 

Entonces una figura llamó su atención.

-¿¡Gandalf?!

-Bienvenido de regreso, mi querido muchacho-respondió Gandalf. Frodo empezó a reír, como no lo hizo en mucho tiempo.

-¡Frodo!-Merry y Pippin entraron corriendo y saltaron a la cama donde Frodo yacía. Abrazaron a Frodo y le empezaron a decir miles de cosas. Frodo trataba de seguir el hilo de la conversación, pero una risa desde la puerta lo distrajo.

-¡Gimli!-lo llamó. El enano se unió a la celebración que había empezado. El siguiente en entrar fue Aragorn y lo siguió Legolas. Todos reían y se abrazaban, felices de estar juntos de nuevo. Desde la puerta la figura de Sam se asomó. Frodo lo miró  y le sonrió.

-¡Sam!-gritó. Sam le devolvió la sonrisa y entró al cuarto. Frodo dejó su mirada fija en la puerta, luego la posó sobre Gandalf una vez más.-¿Dónde está Josie?-todos callaron de pronto. Las sonrisas se fueron y las caras largas regresaron.-¿Dónde está?-repitió Frodo. Gandalf se le acercó. Miró fijamente a Frodo.

-Tú sabes que ella se ha ido.-dijo en un susurro.

-No...-susurró Frodo-No puede ser, yo....¡Yo creí que había sido una pesadilla!

-Lo siento-murmuró Gandalf. Frodo miró a todos sus compañeros, pero nadie se atrevió a verlo a los ojos.

-No-repitió Frodo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.-No es cierto.-Gandalf tomó a Frodo del hombro y con un gesto ordenó a todos que salieran del cuarto.-Es una broma, ¿verdad, Gandalf?-lloró Frodo.

-No Frodo, no lo es.-dijo Gandalf.-Josie ha muerto.

-¡NO!-gritó Frodo.-¡NO ESTÁ MUERTA!-Frodo respiraba con dificultad.-No está muerta...-repitió en voz baja.

-Ya, ya-Gandalf abrazó al hobbit. 

-¿Por qué se fue Gandalf?-preguntó Frodo entre sollozos.-¿Por qué me dejó solo?

-Tú no estás solo, Frodo-fue la respuesta de Gandalf.

-Jamás...-Frodo pareció no haberlo escuchado.-...Jamás amé a alguien así antes. Nunca me había enamorado Gandalf, nunca. Jamás había sentido esa emoción. Cada vez que la veía mi corazón se aceleraba, y cuando no la veía mi corazón se deprimía. Josie era lo único que me hacía sonreír. No necesitaba más si la tenía a ella. Ella era todo para mí. Todo. Y ahora se ha ido. ¿Por qué la arrebataron de mis brazos?. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella?. Jamás seré feliz de nuevo.-Frodo rompió a llorar de nuevo. Gandalf calló, pues por primera vez no supo que responder.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer para que ella regrese-dijo Gandalf al fin, después de un rato.-Pero te puedo llevar a que la veles. A que estés con ella una última vez, antes de su entierro.

-¿¡Enterrarla!?-gritó Frodo-¡Si la entierran jamás la podré ver de nuevo!

-Así es.-dijo Gandalf-Pero no hay otra opción.

-Déjame verla-pidió Frodo después de meditar.-Llévame a ella para que pueda despedirme.-Gandalf asintió. Tomó a Frodo de la mano y salieron del cuarto. Caminaron por el palacio hasta salir de él, afuera estaba todos reunidos, aguardando.

-Espera aquí.-Gandalf se dirigió hacia la compañía.-Creo que será conveniente que dejemos a Frodo a solas un rato.-Todos asintieron. Gandalf se giró y llevó a Frodo ante la pequeña construcción.-Ahí está-dijo Gandalf. Frodo soltó su mano y subió las escaleras. Se detuvo al ver el camino de velas que llevaba al altar. Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Caminó lentamente tratando de alargar el tiempo. Cada minuto que pasara junto a Josie sería más que valioso.

Finalmente llegó ante el altar y vio a Josie. Sus ojos se nublaron con más lágrimas. Josie era más hermosa aún. Temeroso, alargó su mano y tocó la mejilla de Josie. Estaba helada.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-sollozó. Se limpió las lágrimas de nuevo. Miró las manos de Josie que se sujetaban firmemente. Colocó las suyas sobre las de ella y se quedó viéndolas. Vio en su mano derecha el dedo que Gollum le había quitado, y al llegar sus pensamientos a él, lo maldijo por haber matado a Josie. La escena del monte del destino se repitió en su mente. Sus ojos se nublaron de nuevo. Bajó su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Y uno a uno, todos los momentos que pasó con Josie vinieron a su mente. Lo recordó todo. Desde que la vio por primera vez hasta que bailó con ella. Entonces el llanto llegó de nuevo. Frodo recordó lo hermosa que Josie se veía esa noche, recordó como se sintió en las nubes cuando empezó a bailar con ella, recordó como esa noche apenas si durmió de la emoción. Recordó todos aquellos sueños que tenía, esas ilusiones de que Josie lo elegiría. Recordó la sensación de su estómago cuando Josie lo miraba o le hablaba. Recordó como creyó que ella era cómplice de Gollum. Por culpa de él Josie había llorado. Por su culpa ella había sufrido. Y aun así...lo había perdonado y lo había elegido. Sintió los labios de Josie en los suyos. Aquél primer beso lo había sido todo para él. Había sido el comienzo de algo hermoso. Algo que también terminó con un beso. Frodo recordó como Josie había muerto en sus brazos.-Josie...¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?-apenas y la voz de Frodo se oía, pues tanto llorar casi lo ahogaba. Y como si de una respuesta se tratase, una corriente de aire entró en el cuarto e hizo volar unos cuantos pétalos que rodeaban a Josie. Cayeron sobre la mano izquierda de Frodo, que al quitarlos vio el anillo que Josie le había dado. El anillo empezó a brillar, y Frodo oyó un susurro. Un susurró que decía: _Un amor que no morirá y seguirá a tu espíritu a donde vaya. Nadie jamás podrá hacerte ningún daño pues yo te cuido ahora. _

Frodo se quedó parado ahí, mirando su anillo. Levantó su mirada hacia Josie. Lentamente una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Se sentía extraño, aún sentía tristeza y nostalgia, pero el dolor se había ido.

-Es hora de seguir-susurró Frodo. Y mirando a Josie, con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas, cantó dulcemente:

_Descansa,_

_Tu dulce y fatigada cabeza._

_La noche está cayendo_

_Has llegado al final de tu viaje._

_Duerme ahora_

_Sueña con quienes vinieron antes._

_Te están llamando,_

_Desde una costa distante._

_A través del mar_

_Una pálida luna se eleva._

_Los barcos han venido_

_Para llevarte a casa._

_Y todo se volverá de cristal plateado._

_Una luz en el agua_

_Todas las almas pasan._

_No diré_

_Que hemos llegado al final._

_Las costas blancas están llamándote,_

_Tú yo nos veremos de nuevo._

_Y estarás aquí entre mis brazos_

_Durmiendo,_

_ como una vez lo hiciste._

-_Nämarie, Joselyn._-susurró Frodo-Hasta el próximo encuentro.

***+++*** Epílogo ***+++***

Enterraron a Josie con la realeza de Gondor al día siguiente. Durante los días que siguieron, mientras todos se preparaban para la boda y coronación de Aragorn, Frodo vagó por la ciudad tratando de asimilar lo que pasaría con él. Los días pasaron y Aragorn fue coronado rey. Acto seguido se casó con Arwen. Al verlos darse un sí mutuo, Frodo se sintió miserable. Pero siempre que le pasaba eso, miraba su anillo y veía a Josie sonreírle. Finalmente llegó el momento de irse a casa, y justo después de 13 meses de haberlo dejado, Frodo se encontró de nuevo en el Bolsón Cerrado. 

Trataba de llevar un vida normal, pero a veces le resultaba imposible. Siempre por las tardes la nostalgia le llegaba. Miraba a su alrededor y se preguntaba que pasaría si Josie viviera aún. Después, casi todas las noches, hundía su cara en la almohada y lloraba hasta quedarse dormido. Y ésta era su parte favorita del día, pues era cuando podía ver a Josie. Pero al despertar al día siguiente, y al darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, la miseria lo invadía de nuevo.

Y así pasaron dos años desde que el anillo fue destruido. Sam contrajo matrimonio con Rosita y Frodo fue el padrino. Para sus compañeros, Frodo estaba llevando la muerte de Josie muy bien, pero detrás de esa sonrisa falsa el corazón de Frodo aún lloraba a su amada. Pues existen unas heridas que ni el paso de los años puede curar.

Otros dos años pasaron, y Frodo terminó su libro. Y una día, una hermosa mañana de primavera, Gandalf llegó a la Comarca. Los hobbits acompañarían a él y a Bilbo en su último viaje. 

Llegaron a los puertos grises donde Galdriel, Celeborn y Elrond los esperaban, la hora de partir había llegado.

-Pues bien-dijo Gandalf-Es aquí donde nuestra comunidad termina.-Miró a los hobbits. 

Merry y Pippin estaban llorando.-No diré que no lloren, porque no todas las lágrimas son malas.-Gandalf le sonrió a los hobbits.-Nämarie, mis amigos-y dando media vuelta se acercó al barco. Arriba ya estaban los demás, Gandalf miró a Frodo.-Ya es hora, Frodo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Sam-¿Usted también se irá, Sr. Frodo?

-Sam, emprendimos un viaje para salvar la Comarca-respondió Frodo-Y salvada está...pero no para mí.

-Usted no habla en serio-dijo Sam entre sollozos.

-Toma-Frodo le dio a Sam el libro rojo-Aún hay espacio para un poco más.-Le sonrió a Sam. Los abrazó a todos, y caminó hacia el barco.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?-preguntó Pippin. Frodo se giró hacia él.

-Sí, debo irme.-Frodo sonrió misteriosamente-Una pequeña elfa me espera allá.-Y diciendo esto, se subió a el barco. Miró a sus amigos y les sonrió. Merry y Pippin empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Sam también sonrió. Los tres hobbits miraron el barco hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

-Quién lo diría-dijo Merry-Después de todo, esta historia tuvo un final feliz.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! T.T hasta yo he llorado al escribir esto!!!! (sniff, sniff ...me acabé una caja de kleenex, en serio!)

Bueno... se ha acabado. Mi fic ha terminado. No estuvo tan mal...¿o sí?.

Pues chicas, mil gracias por sus reviews, sé que muchas me querrán arrancar la cabeza aún, pero antes de hacerlo por favor reflexionen sobre la canción de Frodo y la última línea del fic.  Qué por cierto!! La canción es ® del soundtrack de el retorno del rey (...lamentablemente yo no tengo la cabeza para escribir así...). Nämarie.


End file.
